Twisted Reality
by Catastrophic Finale
Summary: Percy was a mistake within a mistake but he doesn't know about it yet. A certain someone tried to hide it longer but when he met his new guardian, things change, the truth was out creating his own twisted reality. He then unknowingly saves an unusual twelve year old girl who turns out to be the maiden goddess of the hunt. AU. Eventual Percy/Artemis.
1. Vengeance

**Chapter I**

* * *

The vivid darkness of the evening passed gradually through the woods of Central Park in New York City. The low soft rustling sound of the leaves could be heard in the eloquent silence that partially surrounded the forest. Going deeper in the woods was a clearing where an odd looking puppy, more like a Chihuahua stood leisurely along with some huge dogs that seemed to be accompanying it. Some were licking their paws, cleaning their freshly bloodstained claws as sharp as a knife. Unknown to the hounds' keen senses, a figure was hiding up a tree was watching the mutts intensely.

Clouds obstructed the beautiful moon until a gentle wind swept it away. The moon in the sky shone brightly illuminating the place beneath it, specifically the trees. It revealed a twelve year old girl with auburn hair tied in a ponytail that reached her back. She was wearing a silver hunting tunic that complimented her silver eyes well. Armed with her symbol of power: a silver bow, she studied her preys critically.

Artemis, maiden goddess of the hunt and moon was out for a solitary hunting. Not just an ordinary hunting but hunting that sought revenge.

Several hours ago, she was on the throne room of Mt. Olympus for an emergency meeting when Echidna, Mother of Monsters disguised as a young maiden and appeared in the camp of her hunt. The younger hunters welcomed Echidna with enthusiasm. Sadly, only the older hunters knew about Echidna's curse and the mother of monsters easily passed them and unleashed several of her children right in the heart of the camp. Zoë and Phoebe, two of her oldest hunters recognized the terrible Echidna but it was too late. The hunters immediately sent a prayer to their mistress and they bravely fought Echidna's children but the hunt was caught off guard especially if the Chimera was one of the monsters mauling them to death. When Artemis arrived to help, Echidna and her children had escaped already leaving mourning maidens for their sisters' deaths. Seething with anger, Artemis silently promised that she would avenge their deaths. Fear that she would lose more of her hunters: she came out with a firm decision.

Without the knowledge of her hunt, she left and tracked the monsters alone. _Vengeance is mine,_ Artemis thought.

Artemis traced their trails and it led her into an unusual part of the forest. There was a strange feeling that her godly senses told her something wasn't right but she continued deeper in the woods. She shook the thought off when she found the monsters in a clearing and climbed a tree silently for a better view. Her golden blood boiled. She was gripping her bow tightly and her silver eyes flashed fury at the hounds nearby. She was certain that these were the monsters that ambushed her hunters. Mortal blood was all over their fur.

She seethed and put all the blame on herself for the death of eight.

After several minutes of surveying the area, she couldn't sense Echidna's presence. The mother of all monsters was nowhere to be seen but the Chimera, one of her strongest children was with a pack of hellhounds. Notching an arrow confidently, the goddess of the hunt released her pent up volcanic anger along with the tension in her bowstring. A shower of death followed when arrows where shot at a very rapid pace, startling the unknowing monsters. The arrows swiftly embedded itself at the heads and necks of the hellhounds turning them into yellow dust except for the Chihuahua that transformed into its true form. It turn into a gigantic creature, the Chimera with the head of a lion, a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its butt. The Chimera opened its ravenous maw of death and shot a column of flame straight to Artemis, incinerating the arrows in the process. She dove to her left and shot more arrows at the grotesque monster. With a quick movement of its tail, the arrows were deflected. Artemis stopped attacking when a fat old woman appeared beside the Chimera.

The old woman's eyes turned into reptilian slits and her skin became scaly and green. She smiled, her forked tongue flickering between her sharp teeth. "So, it seems we got your attention daughter of Leto."

"Echidna," spat the silver eyed goddess. Artemis stood there glaring murderously at the serpentine woman. "I'll see to it that you will suffer greatly before I sent you back to Tartarus and prayed that you will never reform."

Echidna patted the head of the Chimera. "You're just making things easier for me, goddess. Anger is really a good piece to invest with. I am sure my master will be grateful once my sonny here dragged you in chains."

Artemis bristled when Echidna implied what happened. It reminded her of the reason why she was here.

The snake mother hissed and more monsters: a mixture of hellhounds and dracaenaes flooded the clearing and surrounded the lone huntress. They were eyeing the goddess like she was the yummiest and tastiest food ever.

Artemis reacted as fast as she could. She prepared herself and glowed brightly ready to assume her true form to obliterate every monsters looking at her when her power outburst subsided abruptly. She stood there confused; she even tried to escape by flashing out but to no avail. Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her. The place was enchanted that her godly senses acting up strangely the first time she set foot on this area.

The sinister laughter of Echidna echoed in the woods. "I prepared this place just for you Artemis. Your godly powers will be rendered useless as long as you are inside this area. That is why we separated you from your hunt. Tsk. Tsk. Too proud that you can do anything without the help of your demigods. Even the other gods, Olympian or minor cannot find you here. Kampê personally came to my aid in setting this up. We don't want the only deity less bound by the Ancient Laws lurking around killing my children. You want to escape? You have to go through the Original Chimera first." She said sweetly.

For a split second, Artemis expression turned into fear. Kampê the jailer only serve one master: Kronos, the Titan of Time. She steeled her nerves and aimed her bow. "It doesn't matter. Powerless or not I'll avenge the deaths of my sisters even if I had to go through this alone." The goddess hissed.

"Always the brave maiden I see," Echidna bared her fangs and smirked wickedly. "Very well. Have Fun."

Echidna retreated in the tress leaving Artemis' fate to her children. One by one the monsters lunged at her while the Chimera brandished its poisonous tail.

Artemis killed every monster in quick succession that attempted to come near her but the outpouring of the vile beasts at once tired her in the same pace. Volley of arrows bombarded the monsters until she reached the boundary lane being guarded by the Chimera.

She was already tired and it was clearly impossible to kill a monster of that caliber with just arrows. Artemis drew her two long hunting knives, one in each of her hand and ducked underneath the Chimera that leapt directly at her. She slashed its underside causing the monster to grunt in pain. Apparently, it'll take a lot of strikes to take down this behemoth. Artemis gracefully dodged the Chimera's fiery mouth but she failed to remember the Chimera's tail. It whipped across her back and the serpent headed-tail sank its venom dripping fangs in her left shoulder.

Golden ichor, the blood of the immortals stained her hunter outfit.

Artemis screamed in agony as the Chimera wrapped its tail around her body and squeezed the life out of the weakened goddess. She was immortal but she knew that once she lost consciousness, it would be the end of her. Who knew where they would bring her or what they would do to her. She dropped one of her knives and held the last knife with both hands. With all the remaining strength she could muster, Artemis raised her knife and drove it forcefully in its tail. The Chimera howled in anger. Luckily or unluckily, it released her by throwing her into a huge tree. She cried in pain upon impact and remorse filled her heart. She didn't act like a goddess should. She let her anger blind her and doing something unplanned and stupid. Not only had she led herself into torment but put the deaths of her hunters into vain.

Artemis dropped into one knee, her right hand was clamped in her wounded left shoulder and her left hand gripped her hunting knife downward. Poison coursed through her veins making her head dizzy and her vision blurry. She shook her head weakly trying to regain her balance. For a moment, it cleared her vision only to see the fire breathing monster advancing, its maw curled up smoke.

She assumed her fighting stance while kneeling, left hand poised to strike. Her face started getting paler and sweat trickled down her face. Her eyes flared with fiery determination. The pain she was feeling couldn't match the sorrow she felt for losing her sisters. She couldn't fail her hunters.

Artemis arrived into a conclusion: Fight.

The Chimera lashed Artemis with its tail viciously. She tried to block it but failed. The goddess' hand with her knife was shaking terribly. The poison invading her body took effect, paralyzing her little by little. The apparent desire of the monster to inflict serious harm continued as the Chimera struck her repeatedly slamming her in the three. The goddess collapsed in the ground like a ragged doll.

If she was mortal, she could have sworn she would be dead already. The poison and the horrid attacks were excruciating.

Using the remaining strength she had, Artemis sat up slowly and leaned on the tree for support while breathing heavily.

Despair was present in her eyes but the thirst for revenge covered it up. The Chimera's lion mouth heat up, glowing red every second and sent a blast of flame towards her. Artemis braced herself for what was to come; the searing pain that she was about to feel but then a pillar of water rose between her and the monster. The water formed a protective barrier in front of her, extinguishing the fire. She heard a nearby beating of wings and hoping it would be friendly not another enemy.

Relief crossed her face but she was still nervous.

She saw a small figure jumped from the air, a boy about twelve like her current age much to her disdain. She was sure he was a demigod and perhaps a son of Poseidon which means her uncle broke the Big Three oath too like her father. Oh the bitter irony, her Uncle Hades who was casted out of Olympus was the only one who could keep his thing behind his pants.

The goddess watched how foolishly the boy charged the monster that beat her up with nothing but a pen.

She was shocked on what the boy said. "Hey chop-chop victim! How did you come back? I thought I killed you a year ago."

Artemis winced in pain clutching her broken bones and then covering the bite in her shoulder. Even if she was in pain, she forced herself to observe the battle and was impressed of the boy's capability to fight a legendary monster toe to toe. But how could he defeat the Chimera? It sounded like a bluff to her but she had a feeling that the boy wasn't lying.

The Chimera growled pouncing like a lion although it was one-third lion, it tried to swipe a sharp claw on the boy's unarmored chest. The boy simply backpedaled and snapped his fingers. Four water spheres the size of a soccer ball formed in the air circling the boy. He uncapped the pen and a three feet long sword made of glowing celestial bronze sprung out.

"Blackjack!" The boy yelled. Few seconds later a pure black Pegasus swooped down and landed a kicked at the Chimera's mouth making it stagger. The boy mounted the winged horse and with a single gesture of his index finger the water spheres hurled itself to the monster's face forcing its mouth to open wide. He threw his sword to the monster's cave like maw preventing it from closing.

"Just like the old times," The boy said emotionlessly. He fished something in his pocket and it was another ball, a ball made of lead to be exact. Artemis eyes widened. She muttered under her breath. "Like Bellerophon"

The Chimera roared in anger. It tried to move away but the water spheres formed a net and restrained it from escaping. The boy jammed the lead ball down its throat. Just like the old times, the ball melted, poisoning and suffocating the beast. It disintegrated into dust.

He picked up his sword recapping it back to its pen form.

Artemis was glad that the Chimera was sent back to Tartarus but she was upset that she wasn't the one who sent it back. And it was a boy for Zeus sake that stole her chance.

The goddess felt a stinging pain in her chest, a sign that the poison settled inside her already. Thankfully her godly stamina provided her not to pass out. Her legs began shaking badly from the poison and punishments the monster had inflicted. Artemis' lower limbs finally lose control and she fell down leaning her back in the tree.

As the boy slowly approached her, Artemis couldn't help but to gaze at him warily. The moon dimmed reflecting the state of the goddess providing insufficient luminescence to light up his face.

She yelped when the boy scooped her up, carrying her bridal style. He shot her an apologetic look.

To be honest, she was startled but refrained from complaining. The only thing she could think of was how badly she wanted to trash the boy away from her. She gritted her teeth but that was all, her hand felt numb and doesn't have the ability to hold the hunting knife anymore.

The thoughts of the maiden goddess varied, conflicting on how she would deal with the boy. He was lucky enough go near her without turning into a bloody jackalope. He was definitely the luckiest boy ever live to have his manhood still intact or he was still alive for holding her.

Perhaps she would let him be for he came to save her although albeit grudgingly the goddess of the hunt doesn't want to be save by a mere boy. The goddess in her twelve year old form tensed and began panicking in the inside. She couldn't be sure if this boy came just to save her. She was weak and powerless; he could do anything to her without worrying about any resistance.

Artemis grimaced at the thought.

After all what does a boy doing in a secluded area? What if he took advantage of her weakened state?

The moon goddess tried to squirm in his arms but the pain in her injuries inflamed again causing her to whimper. He held her tighter and a wave of warmth the goddess couldn't identify surged through her. It eased her pain and she could feel her body relaxing from the odd feeling. She was surprised that her injuries started to heal.

When she loosened up the boy shifted her a little and made her head lean against his chest. Blood rose to her cheeks in embarassment and she screamed inside her mind. _This is not happening._

"What's your name miss?" He asked softly.

"Ar…te…mis," she stuttered, her voice fading with every syllable. "Who—"

"Arty?" the boy interrupted softly. He didn't hear it well and he missed the last syllable of Artemis' name. "Sweet, it rhymes with mine. My name is Percy."

The maiden goddess wanted to strangle him for calling her name wrong. She hated the nickname since her annoying brother Apollo kept on calling her that. Unfortunately, she found herself nodding trying to be nice with her little savior and the fact that she doesn't have the power to retort with. She was defiantly at his mercy.

The huntress still doesn't know whether to trust the boy or not. But she could assume that the boy doesn't recognize her. "Where—"Artemis started to ask weakly.

The boy interrupted her again. He glanced down at her with concern. "Save your strength Arty. You're still weak and injured. That prayer was just a temporary remedy. Let's talk about what happened here when you're already in good condition."

She nodded again.

Suddenly, she could feel the cold winds touching her skin gently and heard the constant flapping of wings. She then realized that they were flying, perhaps riding the Pegasus. For the first time because of the moonlight, Artemis caught a glimpse of Percy's face showing his glistening sea green eyes.

Involuntarily, the man-hating goddess snuggled closer in the boy's arms. She never thought that position she was in right now would make her feel warm and cozy.

Weariness took over her because of her almost suicidal attempt for revenge; Artemis felt her eyelids getting heavier. As she closed her eyes ever so slowly, she heard him say softly.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised.

And that she drifted to sleep wondering whether something bad would happen to her while unconscious or to just trust the boy who apparently saved her immortal life.

* * *

**Notes:**

Yeah this is the idea a came up with. AU of Percy's life and the pairing is already obvious.

I need reviews, wanted to know what do you think of it and yeah could give me ideas on how the story would proceed.

Beta here, beta there; Sadly I don't have a beta yet either.

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Memories

**Chapter II**

* * *

Percy along with Arty in his arms rode Blackjack back to his home which was a mile away from the forest. He was studying the girl's face; Arty had a faint glow of silver aura and was a lot prettier than most girls he had seen that was similar or near to his age. Using his free hand, Percy brushed off an array of Arty's auburn hair covering her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Blackjack spoke to Percy's mind. 'Hey boss, you're acting like a lovesick puppy.'

Percy's face reddened. "I'm not. She was badly injured and you have to be nice to someone so that they would trust you. It will be hard if she struggle for safety when in fact we are offering her help."

'Yeah right boss,' the black Pegasus snorted. 'The girl is ugly.'

Percy looked at his flying steed incredulously. "Are you blind Blackjack? As far as I can see she is beautiful and—"Percy clamped a free hand into his mouth while his Pegasus neighed loudly that it was like an equivalent to a human's hysterical laughter.

'Sure boss,' it responded telepathically. 'But this young lady sure had a different smell.'

Percy looked confused. "Different? But she smells so good. Like the forest."

He could have sworn that Blackjack rolled his eyes. So flying horses could do that. 'Are you sure you are not interested on her, boss?'

"Shut up." Percy said annoyed.

'Whatever,' Blackjack replied. 'All I'm saying is that her scent isn't like of a normal girl.'

"Oh," Percy tilted his head, shifting his gaze to the beautiful illuminated disc in the night sky. "Maybe, she really is. She survived the Chimera's poison for a very long time which was a bit dangerous even for a demigod. The fact that she defeated every monster except the chimera and lives is a great feat. I've never fought that many. The mountain of monster dust piled in area clearly shows that she really isn't normal, not in a bad sense but different. She is either a very strong demigod or an immortal."

The Pegasus neighed knowingly. 'So that's why you are attracted to her.' It teased.

Percy blushed but chose to ignore the annoying horse. 'Anyway boss, how about a goddess?'

"I'm not sure Blackjack, if she was a goddess, she could assume her divine form and wipe out every monster in one strike. Aunt said that it carried a tremendous amount of power when a god or goddess changes to their true form. There are no mortals or demigods in the place anyway so it makes sense that if she was indeed a goddess, she is free to do so." He stated calmly.

'When did you become so intelligent, boss?'

Percy rolled his eyes.

As they near his humble abode, he noticed that Arty's face contorted into a frown. She was feeling the pain again. "Come on Blackjack, go to the river faster. I can't summon more water on my own and I need to extract the poison from her body. My aunt's healing power isn't enough through a prayer."

'Sure boss and don't forget to bring some glazed donut for little ole me'

"One last thing, can't you stop calling me boss?" It was the Pegasus turn to ignore him.

Blackjack landed elegantly in a forest clearing near a waterfall. It was dark but the waterfall was well lighted by the moon. Several meters away a big tent could be seen. Its color resembled the forest that looking at it from afar and anyone could've mistaken it as a group of trees.

"Blackjack, you can go back to your stable. I'll just bring your donuts tomorrow." Percy said. The Pegasus whinnied and flew back to where its stable was.

Percy rushed to the flowing river by the waterfall and carefully laid Arty in the ground placing her head in his lap. Using his powers, the water rose from the river and it flowed towards the sleeping girl who was already writhing slightly in pain. He willed the water to draw the poison out of Arty and to heal her further. It was a surprise that she didn't wake from the cool touch of the water. She steadied gradually.

After willing her to dry, Percy carried Arty back to his tent and place her carefully in his bed. She looked so comfortable that it made Percy smile a bit. Maybe they could be friends, he never had a real friend before but he looked down on his feet. She had to leave anyway; she doesn't belong to this place.

He went for his study and took a photo. It was a picture of him when he was five and he was in the arms of his mother.

Percy sighed as he thought about his past. Unbeknownst to Percy, someone was reading his mind at the moment.

The goddess of the hunt had stirred awake in her sleep. It happened because the feeling of comfort left Artemis. She bolted up but managed to do so silently. She was surprised that her injuries where gone but her body was still sore especially her shoulder. Upon instinct of seeing a male in the same tent, her bow materialized in her hand. She was pleased that her godly powers were functioning again but she was still exhausted to flash away from the place. She aimed her bow at his head but she thought for a second. Nothing bad happened to her and the boy seemed to be trustworthy. Hesitantly, she kept her bow. Artemis focused her energy to read the boys thoughts to know his real motives.

Instead, Artemis found herself looking at his memories.

* * *

It had been four years since the incident that introduced him to the world of gods, demigods and monsters. He was eight back then and couldn't say he was contented with his life living with her mom and stepdad.

No.

He was contented to live with his mother but not his stepfather. He loved her mother so much that even if his battered body refused to walk back to their apartment, he urged himself right into their doorstep. He stumbled upon entering causing his stepdad and his poker buddies to laugh at him. His stepdad, the ugliest and meanest person for him in the whole world raised a greasy eyebrow at him.

"The lame freak is back." His stepdad taunted.

"Hey Gabe," One of his stepdad's poker buddy called sounding a little concern but his eyes betrayed the laughter it tried to hide. "Give the child a break; after all he is the one that funds your losses."

Gabe scowled at his buddy and turned his gaze at Percy. He clenched his jaw.

"Where's my mom?" asked the boy quietly.

His stepfather ignored his question. "I suppose you have something I want or else you can have my little secret for you." The greedy man said smugly. The poor boy involuntarily flinched. He cowered a little by the door but managed to fish out a few dollars out of his pockets and placed it into the poker table.

"Here," Percy said his little hands shaking in fear of his stepdad's little secret. "Where's my mom?"

Instead of answering, Gabe quickly counted the money and smiled evilly. "You know what? I could have forgiven you for barging in to my door stupidly but this is unacceptable." Gabe grabbed Percy by his shirt and searched his pockets.

When Gabe found at least 10 dollars, he growled and slapped the boy in the mouth. "You stupid boy! Whenever I said I want something from you, I want all of it. Got it?" Gabe slapped him once again but this time harder causing Percy's lips to bleed.

Percy nodded weakly while gritting his teeth trying to held the tears threatening to spill. Gabe let him go and he rushed upstairs towards his mother's room. When he opened the door, her mom wasn't there. Crestfallen, he walked to his room. There he found his sweet mother sitting in his bed with a plate of blue cookies. She was looking at his pictures when he was a baby. He wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth and put a brave smile on his face.

"Hi Mom," He greeted happily. "I'm back."

Her mother shifted her head and rushed to his son and hugged him close. "Percy, my little boy."

Percy pouted but couldn't help but grin. Just the sight of her mom made him wanted to cry for joy and forgot every damn thing Gabe had done to him. If only Gabe would be out their lives for eternity he would be forever grateful. That was the reason why he was angry at his real father. His father left him and his mother to this disgusting pig he called stepdad.

He never told his mom about the horrible secret Gabe was doing to him. How could he tell his mom that every time he couldn't give _enough_ money or he had done something unpleasant to his stepdad which was everything, Gabe would beat him like a helpless animal: punching him here and there until he blacked out?

Over the years Percy learned how to hide his bruises and wounds so that her mom would not notice; if she had he would just cover it up with some excuses. That was until his ninth birthday. Everything changed.

Percy was on his bedroom packing up some things in his backpack. His mom told him that they would be spending three days in Montauk for his birthday. He was muttering things about how cool the sea was. He could do his happy dance right now but a loud thud was heard downstairs. He jogged to check the commotion.

His eyes widened when he saw his mom lying on the floor, her head bleeding like crazy. He saw his stepdad with bloody brass knuckles in his right hand. He never knew that Gabe hits her mother too.

For three years of abuse, Percy kept quiet. He just cried himself to sleep every night since he was five praying to somebody to come and save him. The regret he felt when he constantly lying to his mom because Gabe threatened to kill her if he told her what that ugly stepdad of his was doing to him.

He just wanted to kill him right now but thought of torturing him in the worst possible persecution replaced his mind. He wanted him to die painfully and slowly.

"No one will leave my house!" Smelly Gabe bellowed.

Percy could see his mother moving groggily but a little dazed. The sight of his mom sprawled on the floor in her own pool of blood made her heart ache. The young boy roared in anger followed by a tugging in his stomach. He glared menacingly at his ugly stepfather, his hands clenched into fists.

Gabe laughed. "What are you doing freak? Going to punch me?" His voice slurred signifying he was drunk which made Percy madder. Everything went black. No, he didn't blackout, instead he just lost his sense of control. He started to glow.

With a quick movement of Percy's hands, everything that contained water inside their apartment exploded. The waters swirled around him, his sea green eyes raging like a storm. He could feel his little body filled with newfound strength.

Gabe narrowed his eyes at Percy ignoring the unconventional water formation around the boy. "Are you going to cry now? Crying is good. It's fun to watch." His stepdad approach him. Percy yelled and pounced on Gabe like a tiger. The water wrapped itself around his right fist and it froze as hard as steel. He punched Gabe in the face breaking his nose.

The ugly pig growled. "Why you insolent little brat."

He rammed his brass knuckles at Percy's chest but the remaining water suspended in the air enclosed the little boy yet again in a thick impenetrable glacial armor. The temperature in the room began to drop considerably. The knuckles bounced off harmlessly at Percy's protective armor.

Percy got a wild gleam in his eyes.

He sneered at his stepdad and started pounding his face with his water-hardened fist. Her mother tried to stop him but she was too weak to call for her son's name. She started to crawl to his enraged son. Blood spurted from the face of the badly beaten man.

Something weird happened.

Without warning, three flying women with bat like leathery wings and glowing red eyes burst in their door. Each of the three bared their yellow fangs with hatred. They were specifically eyeing Percy. His mother stared in shock knowing who the three was. This was the time she was afraid to come, the time they would discover her son. Percy stop beating Gabe's deformed face and fell unconscious. Even though Percy wanted him dead, his deathly glare shifted to the three old hags in the air.

Percy's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself and ran to his mother's side. He stood protectively in front of her. The fear he felt from Gabe was nothing compared to these three Furies from his Greek mythology book but they couldn't be real. He glanced at his mother but her expression wasn't the same as his. She knew something he didn't.

Heck, they were even more frightening in personal and Percy preferred the Furies in his book; he was certain it won't tear him to pieces.

"Percy…" her mom said weakly. "Run, save yourself. They were after you."

"No mom," Percy stood defiantly facing the Furies that are growling at him with distaste. "I won't leave you here."

The Fury in the middle stepped forward. "Do you think you could hide forever, honey?" It hissed.

Perplexed, Percy tried to command the water like he had previously done but failed. He was exhausted. The adrenaline rush he felt was gone.

"I'm sorry Percy…" Her mother said, tears falling freely down her face. She took a shiny red stone from her pocket and smashed it on the floor. "I really don't want to lose you but…I think I'm just selfish."

"Mom! What are you talking about?" He asked. Percy could have asked her mother more but two Furies assaulted them. Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. There stood a woman, about twenty-five wearing a brown robe with a scarf wrap around her head. She was holding an iron staff.

The beautiful woman had mousy-brown hair and red eyes. Percy blinked. Is it fire that seemed to dance in her eyes? Instead of being frightened by the sight, Percy felt the tension wash off his trembling body.

Suddenly flames erupted in front of them, forcing the Furies to back away from their targets. The woman smiled warmly at Percy and looked a little sad to his mom.

"Alecto," The woman called. The Fury in the middle hissed. "I suggest you leave the boy and his mother to me."

"No!" The Fury, Alecto snarled. "You have nothing to do with this goddess. It was a direct order from Lord Hades. We are here to bring this boy to his fate. You shall not interfere."

"You and your sisters know me that I really don't fight or resort to violence," The goddess stated calmly. "But I'm telling you, the boy's safety is now my responsibility. And as much as I hated to say it, you know that my brother wouldn't like it if you try to attack or upset me. Leave now and I swear on the Styx that I would explain everything to my brother about this."

Thunder rumbled from the distance.

The Furies let a low growl. They nodded gravely and was soon engulfed by shadows and disappeared. The woman turned to face Percy who had been hugging his mom for dear life.

"Percy," His mom said, the goddess was by her side healing her wounds from Gabe's beating. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

"How could they be true? They were from my books. Is this a dream? How could I beaten smelly Gabe like that? Am I abnormal? I know I'm a troubled kid like anyone call me but this is crazy. Who is she? How did she appear out of nowhere? Why she is here?" Percy fired his questions simultaneously. The woman chuckled and his mother shook her head.

"All of your questions will be answered my dear boy," Her mother reassured him. She looked at Percy seriously. "Percy, meet your aunt, Lady Hestia."

Percy's eyes widened. He looked at the woman in disbelief. "Lady Hestia? You mean the goddess of the hearth? But gods and goddesses are…" He trailed off.

"No Percy," Hestia said kindly. "As you can see, I'm real."

He stood up to bow but Hestia raised her hand to stop him. "There is no need to bow to me Percy. You are my nephew and to answer your question, I am here since your mother called me and incidentally accepted my help."

"Help?" Percy asked curiously.

Hestia nodded. "You have to come with me Percy. When your mother called me using the red gem, it only meant that she had agreed to give the responsibility of protecting you to me."

Percy was about to protest when his mom put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry Percy but I tried to protect you and keep you away from the misery of being a Half-Blood. Now that they have discovered you, I have no choice but to call Lady Hestia. She will help you; she will be your guardian now. You are better to be with her than me or to the summer camp I always told you about. Promise me that you'll come and follow her and believe what she will tell you about."

"But mom," Percy complained. "How about you? I don't want to leave you alone especially with him!" He spat pointing at his stepfather sprawled at the floor.

"I don't think I'll ever repeat this sooner but as much as I hated violence I think I could make an exemption to this man who treated you terribly." Hestia said with disdain looking at the bloody figure of Gabe. "Alecto, I know you're still here. I think it would be a just compensation if you take this horrible man with you."

Percy heard a soft growling and Gabe was swallowed by shadows. The boy gulped.

Hestia and Percy's mom had a silent conversation. 'It's time Sally Jackson.'

His mom nodded sadly but seemed to understand that it's the right time to tell him the truth. Hestia snapped her fingers and a photo appeared in Percy's hand. It was a picture of boy and a familiar looking woman, his mom.

"You were three when the picture was taken." His mom said a little depressed. "That was your mom."

"My mom?" Percy looked at her incredulously. "Seriously mom? The way you've said it's like this one is my mother while you are not. You haven't change a bit from the photo, just younger."

Sally smiled sadly remembering the woman in the photo. "That woman is my twin sister, Sarah Jackson. We are identical twins. She is your real mother. She died protecting you when you are five." She stated in brink of tears.

"What?!" Percy asked knitting his eyebrows.

Sally's fear was dawning upon her again. She doesn't want her adopted son or technically her nephew to hate her. "She is your real mother, my twin sister." She repeated.

"But why you didn't tell me when I was younger?" Percy asked his tone rising. "I could have understood."

"I wanted to but I cannot." Sally answered sincerely not meeting the eyes of her son/nephew. "Sarah entrusted me to take care of you. I love you like you came from me. I guess I don't want you to resent me. I fear that you will be angry with me and you will leave me to look for your father."

Percy softened, he couldn't be mad at his mom. He loved her so much.

He hugged his mom. "Don't say that mom; I love you even if you're not my birth mother. You are my mom. You raised me to be a good kid even if I am not that good." He said with a goofy grin. "But thank you for telling me. I wouldn't and couldn't hate you."

Hestia smiled sadly watching the two in their mother-son moment. It would be the last time they would spend that kind of bountiful time. Hades already knew about the boy's existence, only a small matter of time and Zeus and Poseidon would know about him too. The goddess of the heart wasn't worried about Hades since his brother wouldn't dare touch the boy she announced to protect. Poseidon wouldn't dare to harm his son. Zeus on the other hand, would do everything so he could destroy the child. The great prophecy mentioned Olympus downfall by the choice of Half-Blood and as of the moment Percy was the one still alive.

He pulled away and frowned. "I thought you said my father is lost in the sea. Do you know who my father is?" He asked hopefully even though he was mad at his real father. He still wanted to know about him although he already had a bad feeling who his father was.

Sally nodded. "I do. But I think you knew him already Percy. He was Lady Hestia's brother. You share the same powers with him."

"Poseidon," Percy growled in anger. "He was a god but why does he leave my mom like that? Did he not even bother to check on her when she was pregnant?"

Sally tensed while Hestia was a sad. _It's time for him to know what happened. _The goddess thought and she spoke to Sally's mind. 'I'll be the one to tell him Sally. It's still a touchy subject to you as it involves people closest to your heart.'

Sally smiled gratefully at Hestia and turn to Percy.

"Please Percy," Sally pleaded. "Let Lady Hestia explain. Sarah told her everything when they first met. I can't bear to see you like that. Even the memories are rather hard for me." She said as a new batch of tears fell. Percy wiped it with his thumb.

Hestia had teary red eyes as well which surprised Percy. Fire was hot right or maybe it was just the goddess eyes that looked like dancing flames. Cozy.

The goddess cleared her throat and began. "My brother, Poseidon fell in love with Sally, your real mother's twin and the one you call mom today. Sarah told me about this."

Percy looked at his mom for confirmation. "Is it true that Poseidon loved you?" Sally flinched. She hated the reminder of that mistake. "Yes" was all she said.

"Then how? How I was…" Percy trailed off. His mom and real mom are _identical _twins. Could it be? No…it couldn't be.

Hestia nodded confirming his thoughts. "When Poseidon visited Sally in her cabin in Montauk, he thought it was Sally since he saw her enter it but the truth is it was Sarah Jackson. She slept in the bed a little tired. They had a beach party in there and Sarah was a bit tipsy…" The goddess stopped taking a quick glance at her listeners.

Percy was shaking in anger because of the revelation. "He raped her!" He roared.

"It was entirely my fault." Sally blurted out dejectedly looking down in shame. "Poseidon never knew I had a twin since he never saw us together. The only difference Sarah and I had is that I always spent my time near the sea while she spend her time in the forest camping. We are together since there was a friendly party between our writers club and I was away to get something back from our apartment."

Percy shook his head. "No mom, it's not your fault but his. Why would he enter the cabin in the first place? Whether it was you or mother Sarah, it was unreasonable. He still forced himself on her."

"You don't understand Percy," Sally cried. "It was the night that I felt giving myself to Poseidon as his lover. I called him and told him I was ready but he said that he will be a bit late but he was elated. While waiting, I momentarily forget that Poseidon was coming since I had so much fun with my sister in our party. Sarah dismissed herself and went to rest. It was my fault. When Poseidon finally arrived inside the cabin, he thought it was me all the time."

"But still it's—"Percy refuted but was interrupted by Hestia.

The goddess sighed. "I know it will be hard for you Percy but I hope you understand. If Poseidon knew about it he would stopped himself. He never had a lover for several decades and he is one of the few gods I knew that had truly loved their mortal partners. If he knew that you're his son, he will help you. He was a caring father and I can tell you this since I know my siblings very well."

Percy nodded reluctantly but still he was fuming inwardly about his father.

Hestia continued. "Sarah chose not to tell anyone because she didn't want to hurt Sally as she knew that Sally loved Poseidon too. After several days, Poseidon assumed that what happened isn't fruitful because he doesn't see any changes from Sally. Of course he doesn't know that it was Sarah. Sarah left before the signs of her bearing a child shows and told Sally an excuse for being away. Still, Poseidon visited Sally whenever she came to the beach every time until you came with your stepfather. My brother thought Sally had found a new lover and he sadly accepted the fact that he will not have a demigod child from Sally. He didn't recognize your scent because of Gabe. His foul smell covered the scent of the sea. From that day, Poseidon never wandered to the mortal world unless was called."

Percy looked at his mom expectantly. "Is that the reason why you married him?"

Sally nodded. "I love you and I love my sister dearly. I promise myself that I'll protect you even if it means I have to leave Poseidon. I know it's heartbreaking for both of us but you reminded me of Sarah and Poseidon. The two people I loved the most until you become my son."

He held his mom tight and didn't letting her go. She had sacrificed a lot for him. Even his real mom had sacrificed to keep his mom Sally happy. Percy still didn't know whether to forgive Poseidon or not. After all, it was him who made his two moms' life miserable.

Percy straightened up and looked at his aunt. "How…How did she die?" he asked the question quietly. His mom Sally said she died protecting him.

"She died from a mortal wound. I found her in the woods somewhere in California, I offered my help but she refused. Like all mothers, she wanted you to live a normal life. Since my domain involves home and family, I granted the wishes of your mother and I sent you back to Sally. I explained everything to Sally and gave this red stone to call for me once your powers started showing or when monsters started to attack. As you can see, the more you become aware of your lifeline, the stronger your scent becomes especially you're a son of one of my brothers: The Big Three."

Percy didn't press any further but he knew that her real mother was brave and caring. "Will the monsters leave my mom alone if I'm not here?"

Hestia studied Percy. He had such a devotion to his love one. "Yes, monsters avoid mortals unless they are with demigods. That is one of the reasons why it would be a good choice to come with me."

"It's for the better Percy," Sally whispered to his ear. "She will take care of you like you aren't away from me."

"So Percy will you come with me?" said the goddess looking at Percy "Even though you have choice whether to go or not, I doubt your mother would like the latter."

One look from his mother, Percy knew what to do.

Percy was still unsure but asked. "What will happen to my mom?"

Hestia smiled at Percy's love for his mother. "I'll watch over her too but she will do fine even without my help. She is a strong woman, Percy." Percy seemed to contemplate his decision.

"Can I visit my mom sometimes?" Percy said while Hestia smiled at him.

"You can Percy; I'm not going to restrain you from doing so. I'm only going to ensure that you are safe and you'll be ready for the future as a demigod. I have to keep my promise to your mother."

Percy was satisfied; maybe a few visits wouldn't hurt him that much.

After Sally Jackson surrendered her status as Percy's guardian, she kissed his forehead and bid goodbye to his son. Percy will always be his son as Percy still considered her as his mother. Hestia blessed her to ensure that she could start anew and manipulating the mist so everyone in the area would forget about her vile ex-husband.

"Before I forgot my dear boy," Sally got up and searched her bag and handed him out a white envelope. "Happy 9th birthday Percy!"

Percy got a confused look.

"That envelope contains a letter from my twin, your mother Sarah. She wrote it when you were four. I haven't read it since it was yours, she put an instruction when you should read it but it'll be up to you. I was going to reveal the truth to you today but we were interrupted. Remember what I taught you about many things and don't be a hard kid on Lady Hestia. I know you'll be a good hero Percy."

Percy smiled and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Hestia gave Sally an appreciative nod. She placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and the two vanished into flames. They arrived in a clearing with nothing but a campfire. The faint sound of falling water could be heard and the stars in clear night sky were twinkling brightly.

The goddess sat by a log near the fire and gestured Percy to sit with her. Percy's jaw dropped seeing her aunt, younger and smaller—she looked the same age as him. Hestia chuckled. "I'm a goddess Percy and I prefer this form."

"Oh" Percy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Hestia poked the flames with her iron staff. "This place was Sarah's favorite camping site. The first time I met her, she already knew I was a goddess."

Percy listened attentively wanting to learn more about her real mother. "Sally was a clear-sighted mortal. She was able to see through the mist that she attracted Poseidon and I think your mother told you about it from her stories. Sarah was one too but there is something Sally didn't know about her twin."

He scrunched his eyebrows. Why his life is full of secrets? He let his aunt continue. "Sarah is not just a clear-sighted mortal. That is a reason why you are stronger than a normal child of Poseidon. The powers you had showed a while ago aren't natural. It came from you mother. The truth is, she was….."

* * *

Artemis narrowed her yes in confusion. She was caught off from the memories of Percy and the question was why she was seeing his memories when in fact she was trying to read his thoughts? Is he thinking about that right now?

The moon goddess plopped down to her bed to rest. Apparently, she claimed the bed hers and reading the memories of the boy was tiring. She remembered she wasn't fully recovered yet. She wasn't fond much of the boy but she contemplated her judgment. Maybe he was different, he had such a rough life and Hestia was his new guardian. Hestia said he was stronger than a normal child of the sea which would be a great problem in Olympus if her paranoid father knew about it. No wonder why Hestia kept him away. Of all gods and goddesses, Artemis didn't want to offend Hestia. She was her favorite and it's because of many things traced all the way back several millennia.

When she glanced back at the boy, he was sleeping peacefully in his study, still holding the photo. With a muffled mind, she fell asleep again. She was intrigued by this boy: he was powerful based on her memories but he was entirely different one way or the other from most boys.

* * *

Artemis leaped up with a cry of alarm the next morning when she half-opened her eyes and noticed someone seating right beside her bed. She was about to shot that someone when she recognized the person in her bed.

A nine year old girl was seated calmly and had a devious smile on her face. "Good morning niece."

"I'm sorry about that Aunt Hestia, what are you doing here? I thought the boy had taken advantage on me while I'm sleeping." Artemis replied.

"I don't mind Artemis," Hestia replied reassuringly. "But I tell you, Percy would never do that."

"How could you be so sure?" Artemis retorted. "He is a boy."

Hestia shook his head and there is a different glint in her flame-red eyes. "I didn't let you look at his memories for nothing."

Artemis eyes widened. "That was you? No wonder I saw his memories instead of his thoughts."

The goddess of the hearth nodded. "It's to ensure that you can trust him. After all she saved you."

"Maybe," The maiden goddess replied simply. Curiosity got the best of Artemis, she began. "Sarah, his real mother…I'd like to know what special about her that made the boy so strong."

Hestia thought for a while and an idea came to her. Artemis gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you everything if you help me." Hestia offered.

Artemis was confused but agreed. "As long as it is within my ability..."

"You see niece, I really need someone to help me…" Hestia said reluctantly but forced herself to say it. "I need someone to train Percy. He was training for 3 years under Hephaestus automatons but it will not be enough. I need someone who had experience and is a good fighter."

"Someone?" Artemis asked nervously.

"I think you're the most suitable person to train him."

* * *

**Notes:**

Yeah, so here is Percy's life background. Yup, I still prefer him as a son of Poseidon since it will be a good one to relate with Artemis. Anyways, if you want you could decide about her mother's secret identity or anything since I'm still making up my mind. You decide but I like the most creative idea.

Training right? But I do hope it'll be different since Percy is still twelve, demigod and yeah learning stuff and all. Its the best thing to improve their relationship.

So yeah what do you think? I hope fun would start next chapter.

I don't like sending him to CHB or CJ but I'll think of another way to send him.

Review people need to know more from you :D


	3. Proposition

**Chapter III**

* * *

"I think you're the most suitable person to train him." Hestia said throwing Artemis a hopeful look. The goddess of the hearth knew that her man-hating niece would not agree with her proposition but she had to make her accept the deal. If necessary, she had to use some of her hidden cards to play with in case Artemis openly refused.

The maiden goddess of the hunt jaw dropped. The bad intuition she was nervous about came true.

"What?!" Artemis asked indignantly. "Aunt Hestia, that's a crazy proposal. He is a boy. He may be different like what you told me or what I've seen from his memories but still he is one I despise with passion. I could help you in some other way but not to train him!"

Artemis eyed Hestia suspiciously. Her aunt remained calm and collected as if whether she agrees or not, she would end up agreeing. She pondered her thoughts._ Aunt Hestia sure had been holding onto a lot of secrets._

Hestia sighed. "I guess I won't tell you about her mother then."

Artemis bit her lower lip. She wanted to know more about his mother. "Is there any other thing you need aside from training him?" She asked.

Hestia ignored her and sighed again but this time louder. She wiped a fake tear. "I see. I thought you would want to agree since he saved you and you seem to trust him. I really don't have a choice then. Maybe I'll ask Hermes, Apollo or even Ares to train him. Sadly if I do, there is a high possibility that they could corrupt the only man you seem to be acceptable—"

"No!" Artemis interrupted screaming in protest. "Please Aunt Hestia, not those man whores especially Ares. The boy is somewhat tolerable and he is the first one that seems different from his specie. I don't want to see him be added in the population of vile, disgusting, unfaithful, deceitful….and cheating pigs." The huntress rattled listing everything she loathed about men.

"So you're going to train Percy?" Hestia asked as she smiled at what Artemis had said. She knew that Artemis would agree anytime soon.

"Uhm…No?" Artemis squeaked. Normally, the brave maiden doesn't squeak but when your favorite aunt was torturing you with words and you don't want to get on her bad side, what can you expect? "I just can't fathom the idea of training a boy."

Hestia looked at her and her smile grew bigger. Her niece was already giving in. "You said he is somewhat tolerable and the first that hadn't shown any trait you hated. I can clearly see that you have trusted him already and besides I can assure you he is not the things you think about men are nor he would do it in the future unless if I let Apollo take him sometime."

Artemis groaned in frustration. Her Aunt Hestia surely knew how to hit her conscience _hard_. Her annoying brother would certainly bring him to night clubs and bars. Then he would teach him to mingle and flirt with mortal women. She choked up in disgust at the idea of losing the only possible boy or man she could ever approve of.

"Fine, Aunt Hestia. I yield." Artemis sighed raising her hand to rub her temples. "I agree to train him. Can you please stop making me feel guilty now? It's just that I have shunned men for a very long time and the idea of yours seems absurd and foreign to me."

The goddess of the hearth chuckled. "I knew you would agree sooner or later. Thank you niece, I don't have favorites but I can say you are now. Anyway, I'm sorry if I've acted a little mean about that but I really in need of a good and experienced trainer. I can't find anyone until I saw you here. I never knew you are the one Percy rescued."

The moon goddess seemed rather astonished. "So you choose me because I have accidentally been here?"

Hestia nodded and smiled. "Yes and yes. You see niece, there are only other three gods who knew Percy's existence: Hades, Hephaestus and you. A little persuasion and compromise, Hades agreed not to harm the boy and Hephaestus doesn't really mind and I trust my nephew that he wouldn't tell the others. You on the other hand, are the only available one to train Percy personally. I'm not a fighter and I can't risk Percy on the hands of other trainers and be discovered. Chiron is a good choice but it would raise suspicions if he would be away from the camp every time he went to train Percy."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Maybe she could still change her fate. "How can you make sure that my disappearance wouldn't raise any suspicion?"

"First, I'd like to tell you that the Olympian council knew about the appearance of Echidna but not what happened to you. Zeus then decided that he will send you to hunt down Echidna and her children."

Artemis bristled in rage and calmed down when Hestia put a comforting hand in her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your hunt Artemis but blaming yourself will not do any good."

The moon goddess' eyes watered. It was really a heavy loss. "How could I be so foolish? It's like my efforts to avenge them is useless."

Hestia hugged Artemis and patted her back. "Don't blame yourself Artemis and remember what you have done is simply caused by rage. I know you love your hunters dearly. I may not approve of having revenge but you will have your right time for it."

Artemis smiled sadly and pulled away. She steeled her nerves and looked serious again. "So you are suggesting that the boy should accompany me in my mission?"

Hestia nodded. "That's the best thing I could think of: to slowly introduce him in the outside world."

"I think it would be a good idea since I will not let my hunters to join my search although he may slow me down. It could be a part of his training. What about my hunters Aunt Hestia?"

Hestia simply smirked while the goddess of the hunt became flustered. "When Percy Iris-messaged me yesterday about his rescue of a _pretty _girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, I recognize who it was and have already done certain precautions."

The goddess of the hunt actually blushed at the 'pretty' comment but shook it off. She rose from the bed angrily. "I knew it! The boy is actually eyeing me lecherously. He was a male after all." She said her voice intensifying.

The goddess of the hearth rolled her eyes. "Last time I check he is a male, Artemis. He simply knew the difference between beautiful and not. You are overreacting, Percy carried you all the way back here and he hadn't done anything uncivil to you. Tell me, what would you do if he called you ugly instead?" She asked her niece.

"I don't know?" Artemis offered but she thought maybe he would turn him into a furry critter and hunt him down.

Hestia sighed in exasperation. Her eyes caught a little fire and her previous kind expression was gone. It was replaced by a stern serious visage. "Enough with your assumptions niece, I know it'll be hard for you but you had to trust me and Percy."

Artemis nodded hastily. She sat back on the bed. Who knew her sweet and kind Aunt would be so defensive about the boy. Of course she would, Hestia was the boy's guardian for three years. Hestia saw her reaction and a smirk morphed into her face.

"At least Percy has good choice of women don't you think?" Hestia teased.

Artemis' face flushed. She doesn't know how to respond properly at that. "I'm a maiden goddess. I don't know what you are talking about Aunt Hestia." She argued.

To save her niece from further embarrassment, she continued to her proposition. "As I was saying, I got everything covered. When I knew I was certain that it was you whom Percy saved, I immediately visited your hunt and transported your hunters to Camp Half-Blood. I explained to them and then to the council why you are gone. And if you're going to ask if they believe me, let's just say I'm quite convincing when I want to."

"Thanks Aunt Hestia. I owe you a lot." Artemis looked down mournfully at the death of several of her hunters.

"You owe me nothing, niece. By training Percy, I would be happy enough." Hestia smiled.

Artemis nodded gratefully. "How can you trust me that I wouldn't tell father?" She asked softly.

"First, your father is a male and second, I know you." The two shared a laugh.

The moon goddess smiled knowingly. Her aunt was actually using her wits unlike her tyrannical father, Zeus, that would be yelling something like 'I'm the king of the gods, you will obey me!' She liked her for being kind, caring and intelligent. She must have a very good reason if she would ask her help. "Let me guess, is this the reason why you are so confident that I'll said yes to your premise?"

Her aunt just winked at her in confirmation. Artemis sighed in defeat. "I had so much to learn."

Hestia chuckled looking at her niece in amusement. "Since it may seem so unfair to you, I'll help you fill the rank of the hunters. If I sense a girl in any household who are in need of help, I can send you there to help and maybe recruit her in your hunt. I hope it outweighs what you seem to hate?" She asked.

Artemis considered this. Her aunt was the goddess of home. She would really be helpful. "I guess there is no turning back for me now. It would help my hunt so much, thank you."

Hestia jumped out of the bed. "You should find Percy and inform him that you'll be training him. I'll tell you everything I know about him once you return from your task. You should go back to Olympus if you want and I can assure you that they wouldn't question where you have been. "

Artemis nodded. "I will but don't expect me to go easy on him."

"I expect nothing less from you, niece" said Hestia. "Just refrain from turning him into an animal or injuring him that much. I want him alive."

Artemis shrugged. "I can do that, hopefully."

* * *

Hestia had explained to Artemis that the forest where the boy dwells was protected by invisible wards built by her half-brother Hephaestus. It was a huge place, a kind of place Artemis actually liked to live as well. The green dense forest was full of sounds: the flowing river and crashing waterfall, the wind among the clusters of trees, and the cries of wild animals. It was really a safe haven, Hestia and Hephaestus would be alerted if an immortal or godly being dared to enter without permission while every monster would be repulsed by the wards. It was easy to sustain the place since there was only one occupant. A question popped into her mind: Does he ever get bored or lonely?

Artemis stood by the river, remembering a blurry memory that she was brought here before. The crystal clear water was slowly flowing downstream. Birds sang happily by the trees as the mistress of the wild wondered around looking for the boy. A smile appeared in her lips as wild animals started to gather around her. She was about to pet the head of a deer when the river water burst skyward forming a light rain as gravity pulled it back.

She groaned in irritation when the startled animals ran away but nothing would be so irritating when something came hurtling at her like a wild beast.

Her instinct had warned her but she was knocked over anyways. She rolled over and fought hard: knee, head, fist and the strength of her slender arms against it, her, him—a boy about the same age of her own form, ferocious but seemed rather confused with nothing but a pair of shorts. She fell right on top of him.

With a swift right hook, she landed a clear shot on the left cheek of her assailant. She heard a grunt. "Ow!"

Artemis' eyes widened and realized what he was at the same time and snatched herself away from his bare chest and jumped back a few feet away landing like a tigress near the river. The huntress narrowed her eyes at him until she recognized the sea green eyes looking at her in confusion and amusement.

This was the first time the moon goddess examined the boy she was about to train. He was twelve at least an inch shorter than her which made her snort. His body wasn't developed that much but it clearly shows some muscles. Moving upward, she must admit he looked good for such a young age and his windswept jet black hair matched his eyes. When Artemis realized what she was doing, she face palmed and gave him her best death glare.

Percy who has putting his shirt on and was taken aback by the girl's murderous gaze. He wasn't expecting like that and to be honest he was imagining the opposite. Something liked being a little nicer and perhaps a thank you for saving her.

"Arty? Good morning! You're finally awake." Percy gave her a crooked grin while rubbing her inflamed cheek. _Arty was a good puncher._ He thought. Artemis couldn't recognize what kind of grin he was showing. It's confusing just like him. It started to annoy her. "Oh and I'm sorry I haven't seen you. I was going back to the tent since Aunt Hestia told me to come back before lunch and too bad I've accidentally slept below the riverbed. I hurriedly swam back."

Artemis looked at him in disbelief but was pleased that he apologized. As much as she hated her nickname, she found it endearing when 'Arty' was used not to annoy her like Apollo does.

"Bring out your weapon boy." She ordered. Training it was, training it would be.

Percy looked at her incredulously. "Huh? Arty what are you—"

Before he could finish his question, Arty sprang forward and slashed him with her two hunting knives—left, right, left, coming closer and closer, making Percy back away till he managed to pick out his pen from his pocket and his sword met the two silver weapons.

"What the Hades, Arty!" Percy exclaimed in surprise. "You could've killed me!"

Artemis somewhat impressed by his reflexes, studied his movements. He was quite dexterous for a male and with that she pressed her attacks harder. "You're still alive boy so bring the best you got. Lady Hestia asked me to train you and I don't want wasting my time. The sooner you learn the better." She said while twisting one of her knife and stabbing him with it in a downward thrust.

Percy lurched away from the knife while blocking the other. He was breathing heavily. Never had he fought with someone so fast. He barely parried her slashes and he instantly knew she was holding back.

He contained himself and assumed a defensive stance only to find her sheathing her knives. "What is this training you're talking about?"

Artemis grimaced. "Lady Hestia _kindly _asked me to train you considering you still lack the experience in fighting. I could see you're quite strong but you can't rely merely on strength. Battles are not always fought with pure strength. You need to enhance your senses, speed and agility as well."

Percy arched an eyebrow. "You're the one going to train me?"

"Do you doubt my skills, boy?" She asked harshly but to Percy she sounded bitter. She really couldn't believe that she would be training the boy who save her and still couldn't accept the fact that he save her.

"I didn't mean that," He flinched involuntarily. "but—"

"No buts, silly boy," She said firmly.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Arty. "Hey! Don't call me boy. I have a name Arty, in case you don't remember my name is Percy." He protested.

The goddess of the hunt smirked at him. "Fine, I will call you by your name but I want you not to call me Arty anymore."

Percy scratched his head confused. "Why? I thought your name is Arty."

Arty shook her head and a devious smile crept on her face. "Call me Artemis."

Percy still confused. "Artemis? That's—" he froze.

"The goddess of the hunt and moon" Artemis supplied. "Once I've returned from Olympus, I expect that you are already well organized and prepared. I don't allow insubordination and indiscipline under my guidance." She said loud and clear and vanished in a flash of silver light.

Still dazed, Percy tried to recount everything that happened.

He got wrestled by a girl after waking up from the river, being attacked by a girl after greeting said girl 'good morning' and being told by a girl that she would train you after beating you in a duel were surely a big surprise to him. But when the said girl he had saved yesterday told him she was the goddess Artemis, he just stared blankly at the spot where Artemis had been before she left.

He was lucky he was still human.

Percy then heard a familiar feminine chuckle behind him. "How long have you been there Aunt Hestia? You didn't even tell me she was Artemis!"

"Not much long Percy," Hestia shrugged walking to his side. "I don't want you to be frightened since you carried a maiden goddess all the way here."

"Not to mention the man-hating one," Percy added while Hestia chuckled. "Exactly my point, nephew."

Percy huffed and turned around. "But why her? Why did you asked her to train me? I'm not that stupid to see that she practically hate my guts for being a guy."

Hestia chided him. "Nephew, there is a saying that haters are good motivators."

"What a wonderful inspiration." Percy replied sarcastically.

Hestia stifled a laugh and gaze seriously at him. "It's a good opportunity, Percy. Besides, it would be easier to hide you from the eyes of my brothers until the time is right to introduce you. No one would expect that Artemis would be gone from time to time since my brother Zeus ordered her to hunt some dangerous monster because of the appearance of Echidna and the Chimera."

Percy looked at her questioningly. "How about her hunt, Aunt Hestia? They surely would accompany their mistress and I think it would be unfavorable for me if I came with them."

Hestia had a faraway look and replied sadly. "Artemis wouldn't bring her hunt this time. Something terrible happened. Do you know why you had found her fighting alone yesterday?"

He shook his head.

"Artemis lost more than half of her hunters yesterday because of Echidna and since I am the goddess of home and family, I immediately been affected by the sudden loss of Artemis. Blinded by rage, she tracked them alone that led her into a trap. I sent you where I last felt Artemis' presence as it vanished from my godly senses. There you found her in the midst of escaping." Hestia explained.

"Since you already know what happened next, let's skip to my point," She continued. "Because of her loss, she wouldn't risk to bring her remaining hunters in her future skirmishes unless they grew in number and stronger again. I made a proposal to her that I'll help her fill the ranks of her hunt if she would train you. Artemis agreed and she will leave for her new assignment sooner. Now, I want you to accompany her in her hunting mission. She will train you along the way."

Percy look dumbfounded but managed to ask. "You mean I have to leave this place and come along with her to train?"

"Yes," Hestia answered sternly. "I can't keep you forever here Percy. You need to learn more and become stronger. Someday you have to face your father and my brother Zeus. And when you meet them, you need to be ready. You need to learn from a good fighter; something I can't provide better than Artemis."

Percy pondered what would be his response thoroughly. The look his aunt was giving only says he shouldn't argue more. The idea of the man-hating goddess as his trainer and would be companion in missions was like fastening his own seatbelt in a car driving its way straight to the highway of his own personal Underworld.

He sighed. "When do we leave?"

Hestia smiled approvingly at his reply. "There is no exact date yet because she must return to Olympus for the time being. A few days or a week and she will start her search."

Percy nodded.

Four years from now and something big would happen. He was told that he was the child of the great prophecy, a prophecy that would decide the fate of the world. If he would face his fate, he must be equipped with the knowledge and experience from someone who could provide it. His aunt had already done her part and now he must do his part. Whether it would be unpleasant, he must deal with it after all his life had never been so good since birth. Life had never been fair to him.

Hestia flashed away and he set course back to his tent to pack the things he would need in his short—hopefully short perilous stay with the maiden goddess of the hunt.

* * *

**Notes:**

So what do you think guys?

And if you are going to ask how I arrived into this idea, well I've read about the story between Artemis and Orion. So to put it simply, my story will revolve on Artemis having a new hunting companion which would be Percy.

I'm still thinking on what would happened next…and I'm kinda busy in school so I doesn't have much time thinking. :p

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, it means a lot and it helps a lot on me generating new ideas.

-CF-


	4. For the Second Time Around

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

(3 Days Later)

Percy rummaged his backpack once again checking his personal things. He wasn't really thrilled or eager to come with Artemis. Perhaps some would say that he was lucky at the prospect of accompanying the beautiful maiden goddess alone but the truth was, he wasn't. It made him shudder at the things he had read about her.

Sipriotes, a boy like him was turned into a girl by the said goddess. Actaeon was turn into a stag and his own hunting dogs feasted on him. And then there was Orion, his half-brother but he still doesn't like the idea of Poseidon being his father. Orion was Artemis' hunting companion who allegedly won her heart. He was killed by Artemis when Apollo tricked her into shooting him. Based on what happened, Percy preferred not to follow their footsteps.

He grimaced and tried to expel the fate of the other males out of his mind. Artemis wasn't really the girl you would like to see every day.

Percy was brought out of his speculation when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He groaned as he spun around and saw the smiling face of the goddess of the hearth again.

Hestia walked over to him. "Someone's excited."

Percy scowled. "Not at all Aunt Hestia. I got the feeling my life would be miserable."

Hestia just laughed softly and waved her hand. A red ring appeared in Percy's finger. "Twist the ring Percy. I ask Hephaestus to make it for you."

He complied and twisted the ring. It morphed into a red colored crescent bow that seemed ablaze. But instead of being happy, Percy whined. "I think I'm the worst archer there ever been. I am grateful for what have you given me, Aunt Hestia. But a bow? I don't know if I will ever use this."

Hestia rolled her eyes but smiled; Percy sometimes acted like his father. He was Poseidon's son after all. "But you will Percy. You might have forgotten but you are following one of the twin archer. I'm sure whether you like it or not, Artemis will teach you how to shoot."

Percy looked grim. He really had forgotten. Artemis almost killed him with her hunting knives rather than her bow. "Just what I really need. More torture."

Hestia ignored his sarcastic remark and continued explaining. "It's a special bow Percy. The arrows will automatically appear when you pull the string. You only need to think of it as a ring and it would transform back."

The goddess snapped her fingers and two sheathed hunting knives with a red handle dropped into Percy's hands. Percy examined one of the celestial bronze knives: in the flat of the blade, his name was engraved in Greek—Περσέας Τζάκσον. At the base of the hilt it had an emblem of the hearth: an open flame. He looked at the goddess in disbelief. This was basically turning him into a male hunter. Next thing he knew, he would be wearing a silver hunter outfit like Artemis.

Hestia chuckled as she read his thoughts. "That's for Artemis to decide Percy. Huntresses are not into swords so you need to adapt to her fighting style. And since you aren't ready yet to reveal yourself in the whole Olympian council, stealth training would perfectly fit you."

Percy reddened in embarrassment. "I've grown rather fond of Riptide. No sword had ever felt well-balanced in my hand except my pen." He replied as his hand unconsciously went to his pocket where his lethal ball point was kept. It was Hestia's first gift to him, the very sword that protected him when he ventured the forest outside his secured place.

The goddess smiled slyly. "The knives are blessed by me and the blade will be lit with the fires of the heart upon your will. You don't need to worry as the flames wouldn't hurt you since you are the rightful owner of the blade. The blade and its power will become useless if someone use it without your permission. And you don't need to replace your sword nephew. All I'm saying is that you need to have the weapons suitable for your training."

Percy nodded and tested one. Soon enough, flames flowed like water—liquid fire coated the blade. He looked at her questioningly.

Hestia smiled as she ruffled his hair. "The flames adjust to its user. And Percy, I do hope you'll obey Artemis."

Percy nodded and stashed the two blades in his backpack. He bid his farewell to his guardian goddess and walked himself outside tediously when a shimmering flash of silver and auburn appear before his eyes. There stood Artemis in her twelve year old form, the same age as Percy which made him feel eerie. Last time he saw her, she was not in a very good condition and he didn't have the time to look at her closely when she suddenly attacked him. Now, Percy could see some great change in her. Her beauty was something that could make someone caught their breath but the way she carry herself held a bit of warning and danger. He averted his gaze as he got closer; he preferred to be human after all.

When he was a few feet away, he forced himself to look at her expressionless face and bow a bit. "Lady Artemis." Percy greeted politely but it was clear that he was nervous.

Artemis waved her hand dismissively much to Percy's surprise. "I do appreciate your show of respect, Percy Jackson but you don't need to bow or call me 'Lady'. A hunter treats another hunter equally and considering the substantial amount of time I would be spending with a boy like you, it'll be convenient to call me by my name. We will be blending with mortals in the cities or towns when necessary."

Percy nodded then he frowned. He wasn't fond of hearing his last name and the word 'boy' at the same time.

Artemis on the other hand, was studying him again with curiosity. She was trying to read his thoughts but it was now being blocked, undoubtedly by Hestia. She still hadn't accepted that she had to train him but she couldn't deny that she already had a sort of grudging respect for the boy. All she needed to do was trust Hestia and it would end up well but the memory of the last time the moon goddess had gone hunting with a man, was constantly nagging her mind. Coincidentally, the boy was a son of Poseidon too. She ended up killing Orion, a man she had admired for his excellent hunting skills that could rival hers but the admiration turned into hatred and disgust when it came to her knowledge what that vile hunter had done.

She was thinking what kind of a man this boy would turn into.

The jet black haired son of Poseidon steadied her shaky nerves. Artemis' silver eyes were boring into him like a hawk. It made him nervous but he didn't feel afraid. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Santa Monica in California," Artemis replied. "There was an unusual monster infestation there but that is not the real problem. They are grouping themselves in an orderly fashion which is not normal. Someone or something is gathering them up and the last report points to the mother of all monsters, Echidna." She said the name in utter distaste and Percy knew why.

He nodded. "Are you going to teleport us there?"

The goddess shook her head. "No, we aren't. We will eliminate smaller monster camps to prevent them from joining the bigger group. It may take months traveling by foot yes but it will be the best to train you like Lady Hestia had asked me." But it wasn't the whole truth either; she couldn't waste her energy teleporting and besides Artemis still couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Echidna. She couldn't have her revenge because the current state of her hunt as it reflects the amount of her strength.

"Oh" replied Percy but his head was screaming like: _Are you fucking kidding me? Walking from New York to California? _Of course Percy couldn't tell much less scream at her unless he wanted an arrow shove up in his… _never mind too much information._

Thinking he was clueless about how far the place was, Artemis smirked as she snapped her fingers. Her things, obviously her belongings: folded tent and certain provisions in bags materialized in front of Percy. Judging by its appearance, it sure looked heavy like two to three people going for a hike in a tall mountain. Percy's eyes widened in horror as it struck him what he would be in this entire journey. _If you could call it a journey_, he thought with a horrified look.

He was going to be Artemis' personal baggage boy.

"Endurance Training." said the moon goddess innocently.

He glared at her for a moment but didn't complain. Percy would prove he was worthy of this training and would never give her the amusement she wanted as the gears in his mind turning for a good comeback. He carefully picked up everything and piled it up behind his back. He staggered a bit at the weight of the goddess' stuffs but was able to balance himself.

After adjusting the straps, he looked at her and he grinned. _Maybe she doesn't like the name I gave hero or rather the name I've misheard._ "I'm good to go Arty, how about you?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the mention of her nickname which didn't go unnoticed by him. Percy smirked inwardly as he had something against the goddess. "I told you before not to call me that again."

Percy shrugged. "You said it yourself. Arty is rather convenient than Artemis right?" He flashed another cheeky grin.

The goddess gritted her teeth. "I suggest you think twice before coming with me. As you know, you'll go through a wonderful treatment."

Percy shivered. The way her cold and dangerous voice said the word 'treatment' sounded more like 'punishment'. "I thought you said treat another hunter 'equally'." He mumbled. "Besides I already made up my mind. I'm going to learn what I have to from you."

"Technically, you aren't one yet. But I think it's a better disguise when we are in the mortal world." She replied matter-of-factly.

Artemis threw him a small piece of silver charm its shape like a crescent moon. Percy caught the object as he saw the evil smirk playing on lips of the goddess. "You better know how to walk fast, Percy Jackson. I wouldn't wait for you if you're too slow to follow. If you feel like conceding on training, held that charm and call my name. And don't you dare pranking me with that or I'll turn you to a jackalope and send you back to Lady Hestia."

Percy snorted. He was furious at Artemis for thinking he would abandon this training but he didn't want to pick a fight with her. The two of them were about to embark on an important, secret hunting mission although he was there for training. Besides, Artemis wasn't the goddess you wanted as an enemy if you're a boy. He thought about the charm, it was a silent invitation of a challenge. He was filled with determination.

"Like I'm going to give up." He blurted out.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and wondered why the boy was so calm. At first she was sure there was uncertainty in his eyes and voice. Straightaway, he didn't look any of it at all. Was she losing her touch? Or this is the fact that males tended to underestimate females?

The goddess thought it was the second one. Of course he was being cocky like males do. "We'll see boy. Let's go and you should move fast. We are going to spar once we reach our first campsite."

Percy paled. Being terrorized by a girl was a great idea of fun, really fun.

* * *

They were traveling for several hours and Artemis decided not to travel near the sea or Poseidon would instantly know about the boy. For some unknown reasons, river nymphs didn't relay any information to the god of the seas. They were keeping the boy safe and undisclosed to sea nymphs which served the court of Poseidon.

The goddess of the hunt chose to camp near a small pond surrounded by trees and bushes for concealment. The clearing was small but the space was sufficient enough for two people. Percy dropped the bags he was carrying and relief washed over his back. He was anxious about other gods visiting them. If he was caught, Hestia and Artemis were going to be punished for helping him.

Something he didn't want to happen even if Artemis wasn't friendly.

Two tents stood erect a few feet apart from each other, Percy walked carefully towards Artemis. "Uhm Arty? Do other gods visit you sometimes in your hunts?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes. First because of her nickname again and second because of his implication of making sure they were alone. Was he planning something?

She stared at him with an inquisitive look. "Sometimes. Why?"

"I'm just concerned. I know Aunt Hestia had told you something about me and I think it would be bad if they will see—"

Artemis interrupted him as she visibly relaxed. She was jumping into conclusions again. "Only Hermes visits me personally during my solo hunts but you don't have to worry about it if he suddenly appears any day."

Percy looked relieved but still unsure.

The goddess noticed him and crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm a huntress boy. It will be a part of your training to learn how to hide yourself as well."

Percy nodded. "And if I can't?"

Artemis glared at him. She doesn't like anyone who doesn't trust her ability and her capacity to teach. She took pride on it even if she had to share her knowledge to a boy. "If you can't, I'm going to turn you into an animal and shoot you away."

"That's reassuring" Percy replied sarcastically.

Because of the need to release her irritation, Artemis motioned Percy to get his weapons to officially start their training by sparring. Close combat would be their first lesson as Percy admitted feeling embarrassed that he was not good in archery. Thankfully, Artemis was kind enough to agree with him but the devious smirk in the face of the goddess made him uneasy. He chose to use his good old sword and assumed a fighting stance.

The moon shone above the night sky and lit the area. He was aware at the increasing glow around the goddess. _Not good._

Artemis stood in her fighting stance, her hunting knives in each hand gleamed with a swirl of silver color. "Full use of powers is allowed. The battle is decided in surrender or disarmament of the other. I want you to give me your best Percy Jackson."

Without hesitation, Percy controlled the water in the nearby pond and four familiar water spheres floated in the air towards him. One sphere attached itself to his body and his arctic armor took shape. It looked like the basic Greek armor except that it was made of movable ice that adjusts itself when he twisted his body. The other three stay suspended in the air.

Artemis was watching him carefully and intently for the second time. It was clearer now than the last time. He wasn't like any other son of Poseidon with that level of water manipulation. She would be in much trouble if they were in the sea. Now it only made the goddess eager to know what or who her mother really was. With a demigod of this caliber, he would be unquestionably a threat to Olympus. Hestia should really have a valid reason to spare this one especially there was the great prophecy. After a few minutes of eyeing each other, they charged together.

Percy hurled one water sphere at Artemis changing from a ball to a net. The goddess evaded the web of immobilizing liquid and dashed towards Percy's right. It wasn't easy to go near him as those watery balls were protecting him but she was fast not to get caught. Then she noticed the problems with him. His powers indeed surpassed many but it clearly tires him easily. No wonder why Hestia would be worried, he definitely lacked practice. That was the reason why he won quickly against the chimera, he relied too much in his powers and since the chimera was an unthinking adversary—trapping it would be a piece of cake. Artemis was upset that Percy relied too much on his powers rather to cross blades with her. She decided to wear him down. At least fifteen minutes had passed and Percy was already panting: out of his four spheres only one remains. Artemis used it as an advantage and lashed out, running at him in extreme speeds. She leapt behind him and kicked his back causing him to stumble forward. Percy felt a tingle in his back as the ice armor cushioned the kick. Before he could get up into his feet, he felt a cold touch of a blade pressed lightly behind his neck.

"Do you yield?" Artemis asked not even winded.

Percy sighed heavily as he dropped his sword in surrender. "Yes."

Artemis pulled her knife away and raised a hand to massage her temples. Percy stood slowly looking a little disappointed. That was a poor fight. He glanced at Artemis reluctantly only to find her deep in thought. Was he really that bad?

"You're using too much of your powers," She commented. "You didn't even bother to attack me with your sword."

"Uhm… sorry?" Percy offered.

The moon goddess looked at him sternly. "Pick up your weapon again, boy."

Percy doesn't know whether she wanted to torture him badly or to humiliate him even further. Either of the two, it sounds bad. He was about to protest when he was cut off by her steely gaze.

She was deadly serious.

He gulped and turned to face her. Percy splashed some water to himself and felt his body regaining the strength he lost when he fight her earlier. He swished his sword to his right. _Better._

Artemis positioned herself a few feet away from him, gripping her knives. "Same rules except for using any powers. And you better use that sword of yours."

Percy frowned. He was certain that he was a better fighter with the aid of his water powers. _What was Arty thinking?_

He settled in defensive stance since his usual protective spheres aren't present. They acknowledge each other and Artemis initiated the attack, sprinting towards him in inhuman speed. Percy flourished, feigning a right swipe but Artemis doesn't seem to be deceived. He slashed her midsection but one of her knives blocked it and flicked his sword aside.

_Just as I thought, he was reliant to his powers. _Artemis analyzed as she easily deflected his attacks. _But indeed, he was natural with a sword._

Percy sidestepped when Artemis countered with the other but she moved far more quickly than he did. She was able to scrape his shirt and scratched his arm. He tried to slash her again but never had it landed on her. Artemis seemed to know what he intended to do before he did. Exasperated, he threw himself at her into a furious assault, jabbing and lashing and thrusting and stabbing and never be able to hit her. Artemis's lithe body moved accurately in time to parry, her hands holding her arm-length knives precisely at the right spot to block. The goddess of the hunt darted in a silvery blur, dodging and circling him to his vulnerable left side. He tried to evade her but she spiraled sideways and lashed her knives against his left arm and side. Percy grunted in pain and dropped into his knees clutching his wounded side.

Artemis approached him slowly and Percy looked up to see her expressionless face. He thought she was going to deliver the final blow to end their sparring but she held out her hand with a square of ambrosia, the food of the gods, in it. Percy took it gratefully and ate it. His freshly cut wounds started to heal.

_Maybe Arty wasn't completely heartless_. He thought.

Unknown to him, Artemis felt guilty, something she wasn't usually feel around boys but she was indebted to him causing her great discomfort. She hated him for owing a boy her immortal life. And to make it worse, he wasn't asking anything in return.

"You have potential," Artemis said not used complimenting boys but made Percy pleased. And then came the lecturing part and he instantly deflated. "I asked for another round because the first was disappointing. If you haven't noticed, I never used any of my godly powers against you. You should not depend much on your power since it tires you easily even the boost the water gives you. There is no guarantee that you'll always be fighting over a place where there is source of water. You stand no chance if your body doesn't last any longer without the help of water."

"Good to know" He replied quietly but he wanted to say: _you're a freaking goddess and I'm just a demigod._ Too bad, Artemis was someone he couldn't mess with something like that. He knew he could joke around a little but he would never push his luck so far.

She rolled her eyes. "I am simply stating your flaws here so we can be able to correct them."

"Okay Arty"

She huffed indignantly because of his short reply, including her nickname. He seemed unfazed; maybe she should press him further. "Starting today, you will not use any of your powers in training except your ability to heal. We will focus on improving your physical prowess and giving you hunter's training which where I'm best at."

"Is that against the Ancient Laws? I mean you training me and all?" Percy asked.

Artemis glared at him at the reminder. "Unfortunately, it isn't since we are going in a hunting mission. I'm going to instruct you how to become a hunter and everything that falls into my domain aren't breaking any Ancient Law."

"Oh"

Artemis dismissed herself while muttering about boys being stupid. If Percy heard, he just ignored it.

Percy walked inside his tent and dropped in all fours in his comfy bed. He could feel his body ached but felt glad that Artemis wasn't a total monster for a man-hating girl. He found it hilarious that he wanted to befriend someone like Artemis without knowing that she was actually a goddess the first time they met. Maybe he could be friends with her but it seemed impossible. Still a flicker of hope churned deep inside his chest after Artemis handed him a square of ambrosia even if her face was void of emotions.

He shifted comfortably and he fell asleep thinking about the next day's hardships with the goddess.

* * *

Percy woke up groggily feeling his inflamed muscles contract because of the harsh sparring last night. The silver charm was dangling in his side but he promised that he would never use it. He jogged timidly to the pond and washed himself. Relief coursed through his veins as it brightened his senses. In a few seconds, he was feeling better again.

He looked for Artemis and found her tent empty. He heard familiar twang of a bow and the sound of arrows puncturing something as he paled considerably. He went to the source of the sound nonetheless.

_Artemis would have another reason to ridicule me._ He thought.

Percy found the goddess, completely in a different style hunter outfit. She was shooting a straw dummy in a very fast pace something that Percy envy. Artemis split every arrow and each arrow landed perfectly in the center. When she noticed him, a smirk instantly appeared on her face.

"Good you're awake," Artemis said. "I was thinking that I'm going to splash some water in you so you would get up."

"Meanie" Percy muttered under his breath.

Luckily, Artemis didn't hear what he muttered as the goddess continued. "Before we eat our breakfast, I would teach you how to shoot. You said you aren't good so we're going to fix that too."

Percy groaned. "Can we eat first? I'm hungry Arty and I'm really not good in archery."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You're under me so you will learn how to shoot and I say, show me how you shoot. You're fairly good in swordplay. You could not be that bad in shooting I hope."

Percy walked hesitantly. Complaining wouldn't do any good to him. He already knew the tragedy that would befall him so he twisted his ring glumly and his red bow appeared much to Artemis surprise, he had his own bow. _Maybe he wasn't that bad._

She stood behind him looking how he would do it. Percy nocked an arrow and tried to shoot the dummy. He was very near in the target even for a beginner. When he let loose of the string, Artemis, one of the twin archers looked dumbfounded. The arrow whistled past through her ear and she was right behind him, her front facing his back. Percy anxiously turned around to face the stunned goddess.

Blood slowly crept on his face. Here he was looking like a fool in front of the goddess of archery. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, wishing he could hide in a hole for the rest of the day. He had never been so embarrassed before.

Artemis approached him grumpily from behind. As far as she remembered, she didn't put a curse on Poseidon's children even after the Orion fiasco. She simply hated the male species more. Perhaps it could be Apollo? But no, the two are in good terms. Considering that her uncle was a no good archer, she concluded that it was hereditary.

Artemis already knew that physical contact couldn't be avoided. Sadly, she had to but it would be worth the time. Hestia already guided a new maiden for her hunt last night and her aunt was breaking some of the Ancient laws. There was no way she would neglect this boy for training if Hestia would dare to break those laws. Moreover, it would be an insult to her skill if she had a student that wouldn't learn to shoot.

When she reached out and guided his arms and softly kicked his feet to adjust its position, Percy felt his face filled with great fervor, tinting it with pink as she wrapped her slender arms around his frame. Percy turned red when she started grabbing his hand here and there. He wished he could be happy about it but no. No, he didn't mean it in a bad way. Artemis was the toughest girl he'd ever met. Also, possibly, the most beautiful. But that was beside the point. She'd probably kill him if he ever mentioned that. He silently pleaded that Artemis wouldn't notice his face or she might mistakenly thought of it for something. _She always does, the girl is weird. Or does it something to do being a goddess? She was both. _Percy thought apprehensively. At least he arrived into a conclusion that he would never understand girls at all.

Percy struggled and his face couldn't turn any more redder as the sweet fragrance of the forest emanating from her reached his nose. He had live in a forest but the aroma coming from Artemis was rather intoxicating, it was entirely different as if the contrasting smells of various wildernesses added up into one. _If she noticed it herself, fine. If she doesn't, well, better if she wouldn't. No sense making her got all cranky. _Percy thought trying to squirm away from her.

After what seemed to be hours of torture, Percy learned how to hold his bow properly and managed to hit the target but his stomach was rumbling. Artemis sighed, taking a step away from Percy. "In spite of all, you managed to learn the right grip. You're breakfast is ready or let's say your lunch." She said looking at the sky.

"Finally, I thought I'm going to die." Percy remarked rubbing his tummy.

Artemis smirked, although a little surprise that he didn't even complained when she was guiding him. It was odd. "I never thought you are that bad. After you have eaten and rested, I'd like to see how you fair in your readiness in survival. Anyway, tomorrow you will hunt your own food so I suggest you train harder and learn faster."

Percy stared at her disbelievingly. His other skills are fairly good since he practically lived in a forest for more than 2 years but he wasn't certain of the goddess' standards. He excused himself and walk to his tent to find a table with his supposedly breakfast turned lunch.

The next few days, Artemis was pleased that he was decent at basic survival and hiding skills although he was rather clumsy sometimes. With a few instructions, he would really be a good hunter except for the bow and arrows. She wasn't that harsh to him which Percy noticed but his training could always be equated as torture. One would be catching a rabbit with his bare hands? Just great. He was chasing around the animal while goddess of the moon stifled a laugh.

* * *

One afternoon, out of sheer exhaustion, Percy took a nap under a shade of the tree. Artemis left earlier as she had found a monster camp near their area and Percy wasn't invited at the attack on the monsters, Artemis never asked for his help which was a little disheartening. A week already had passed and they still inside New York, his training and Artemis killing monsters whenever there are nearby slowed them a lot.

Percy felt the air around him was very hot and moist. It was late in the afternoon, nearing sunset he presumed. Then he felt something wasn't right, he was not in his tent. He fell asleep outside and to top that, Artemis wasn't there. The warm air was albeit unnatural to his senses.

Slowly, he opened an eye then the other.

Percy faced something that made him want to run away by instant but go against it. Only a few people had live to tell the tale about this creature. The creature maw opened, stretching its black lips and baring long incisors. Its tongue, Percy couldn't help but stare in horrified fascination was the size of his head. The most distinctive feature of the animal before him was its gleaming golden fur that looked like burning under the sunset.

The Nemean Lion shook his mane and it stared at Percy, licking its lips. Percy thought it was too early for the lion's dinner or maybe he was just an appetizer for the main dish.

Percy's heartbeat started to pound faster in his chest. How long did he slept? Why did he sleep in the first place? Where was Arty? He remembered that the goddess had gone to eliminate a nearby monster camp and of course she wouldn't bring him with her. Percy nearly leapt in joy if it wasn't for the monster the size of a pick-up truck in before him when he saw Artemis atop a tree, bow in hand.

The goddess of the hunt was giving him the look. _What did you do?_

Terrified, Percy looked back. _I don't know. How about you?_

Artemis rolled her eyes but it was clear she was worried about the demigod. If he would die, not only she would lose the aid given by Hestia but she would get to her aunt's bad side too. Feeling anxious, Artemis knew she couldn't eliminate that kind of monster easily unless she assumed her true form. This wouldn't help either or the boy would be incinerated too. Still, she must act quickly to save him and it's time for her to stop owing him. Artemis signaled him not make any sudden moves. The Nemean Lion on the other hand, was contemplating its snack. It slowly prowled towards Percy.

Percy had the urge to bring out his pen but the gap between the lion and him was so small that made him think twice, one great pounce and he would answer its silver claws. As if sensing his fear, the Nemean Lion launched its rabid claws and mouth wide open. Percy would have drawn his pen but Artemis flashed in between them and threw herself at him, shielding him with her own body. The fraction of seconds before the attack reached her would be impossible to evade even if she flashed with him.

"You stupid boy, I said don't make any sudden move." Artemis flared in a hurried harsh voice as she anticipated the pain coming. The claws would still rake her back but it wouldn't cause any serious injury as she grabbed him by the shoulder and were already about to teleport away.

Before they disappear, Percy did the natural thing to do without thinking. And it would be the last thing he really would ever do.

He hugged the man hating goddess firmly and flipped them over so they had switched positions. Artemis was loss for words but it didn't interrupt their teleportation. Percy let out an involuntary scream as the lion dug its claws in his behind, the same time they flashed to a different location.

After they materialized in another location, Artemis instantly threw him away but not before realizing that he had taken the damage instead of her. She was furious that the boy hugged her and then defending her at the same time. _What the Hades did he do that? _She thought ferociously.

Percy landed with a thud, the goddess came rushing to his side. He groaned in pain and tried to stand up but Artemis caught him while throwing a lot verbal barbs at him. She was ranting and yelling at him like there was no tomorrow and his back bleeding like a slaughtered pig.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I'M IMMORTAL!" Artemis yelled frantically. "I can't die you arrogant boy trying to defend me. I can handle myself!"

"You're going to get hurt." Percy croaked weakly trying to reach his back.

Artemis paused a little before retorting. "I already know what pain is, you don't have to do that!"

"I…promised…" He stuttered. Artemis froze as something click on her mind. _Why would he stick to that?_

She shook it off and glared at him but her hand was unconsciously moving to check on his wound. "I'm not weak! I'm your trainer. You are my responsibility not the other way around!" She continued on ranting.

Percy clenched his jaw trying to ignore the pain of his bleeding back but Artemis' words seemed to intensify it. If only he had the strength, maybe he would retort back. He was really tired of her prejudice, if only he would be allowed to strangle Arty just once. But of course his mom wouldn't approve of that.

Percy looked at her straight in the eye that surprisingly shut her up.

And he thought she was a little nicer, as always he was wrong. The piercing pain in his back made his surrounding darken, his vision failing and Percy fell unconscious at the arms of the goddess.

* * *

**Notes:**

I tried to elaborate some parts of his training and his time with Artemis as he learns the way of a hunter. This story will go through the Titan war but don't expect something romantic outright. Maybe just a bit hints since I'm working hard on their character.

Sorry if you feel like I skip a little but I really wanted to jump out of the training part. Next chapter will focus on the flow of the story :p

As always, any comments? Suggestions? Put it on your review: Good or bad, long or short, however or whatever. All are appreciated especially if it's constructive criticism. It's a good motivation.

Thank you for reading :)


	5. Reversion and the Threat

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

The brevity of the lion's intrusion was long enough to make Artemis think twice before acting again. Well, after she had worsened the boy's condition when she threw him. She quickly summoned her tent and brought him inside, mentally scolding herself. Though she was still fuming about what happened, she tried to patch him up nonetheless.

At present-time, she owed him twice. Sure it wouldn't be a serious injury for her but he took the pain instead. It's either being heroic or being stupid. As always, Artemis would settle for the second one.

But she was trapped and mortified on what to believe next since there was a little part on her mind telling her that he was being nice and trying to protect her. _I'll keep you safe_. Those words reverberated in her head. Artemis decided to talk it with Hestia as her aunt needed to know what happened. After tending on Percy's wounds, she sat in her chair and waved her hand.

An Iris-message shimmered into existence showing a worried goddess of the hearth sitting by her hearth in Olympus. Artemis paled that Hestia already knew but her aunt wasn't looking exactly at the message.

"Hello Aunt Hestia," Artemis called nervously. Hestia turned and fixed her gaze in her niece. "Hello niece, is everything alright?"

"Uhm the boy—I mean Percy got injured. It's not that bad but I really don't know what to do." Artemis fidgeted in her seat looking anywhere but Hestia.

Hestia raised an eyebrow at Artemis for calling her nephew by his name. She could sense something bad had transpired. "What happened?" She asked calmly.

Artemis looked up and sighed deeply. "He took an attack from a Nemean Lion even though I was trying to protect him. I know I promised you that I will keep him from harm but still…" This was something the brave huntress feared, angering Hestia.

Hestia simply smiled sadly but it was clear that she was concerned. "I see. I can tell he is fine now and I know that you will keep your promise Artemis. I'm not mad because I trust you."

Artemis nodded feeling relieved but still worried. Now her conscience kept nagging her. The boy was really confusing her every damn time. "Can you visit him? I think he will need you."

Hestia shook her head and a grim look crossed her face. "I can't leave Olympus right now. My brothers, your father and Poseidon are at _it _again. Hera, Demeter and I are trying hard to keep the peace. If I leave, I don't know whether my sisters can hold it. I'm sorry niece but I have to stay." She said her voice laced with disappointment. Being the goddess of the family, seeing her own family in a disastrous state was disheartening.

Artemis nodded and bid her aunt goodbye but before she could swipe the Iris-message, Hestia called. "If you should know niece, Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty."

The goddess of the moon looked at her aunt puzzled. "Loyalty?"

"I think you have seen how it works," Hestia said. "I think being friendlier wouldn't hurt you, I guess."

"I am trying. I was grateful that Percy saved…" She trailed off and Hestia smiled at her before the Iris-message faded.

Artemis looked at the sleeping form of Percy. "I guess you have proven me wrong."

* * *

Percy found himself floating in the air.

Was he dead? Last time he checked, he was being butchered by Artemis' harsh words._ So words can kill?_ He thought weirdly before overlooking the haunted place.

He was wandering deep down in the Underworld while flying freely. His eyes darted particularly near the bottomless pit that led to Tartarus. How did he know about that? Hestia brought him one time to meet his Uncle Hades and he got a free tour from Lord of the Dead himself when he was ten. Hades wasn't really fond of him since he was the result of a broken oath but Hestia had already convinced him not to harm Percy. It was also Hades condition to meet Percy personally, something the demigod didn't understand why.

He then saw a prisoner stretched out in its jail bound in chains. Percy could tell that the prisoner was a giant, he was twenty feet tall. Unbeknownst to Percy, the giant was an adopted son of Gaia since his mother died when he grew so large and accidentally split his mother's womb. A sound from another source: low, brutal and full of malice from the most evil Titan called from the abyss.

It roared with unmistakable animosity. Percy shuddered as he got a very good guess who it was. His aunt once told him of her father, his grandfather. The husband of the Titan Rhea and the father of the Original Six still in his scattered state but to Percy's horror, he was rapidly reforming.

The roar lasted for several seconds and the place glowed golden, the color of time. The giant's chains shattered broken releasing him from his prison. He clasped his wound that he received from his several millennia of torment in Tartarus, it reminded Percy of Prometheus' punishment. The giant flexed his muscles and rose to full height, his wound healing. He knelt to the opening leading to Tartarus.

"Rise grandson. I can sense your strong desire to have your revenge to the gods. I have released you and now do you part. There is someone who had interfered in my plans and I want him destroyed. I promise you will have your revenge on the twins that brought you up to this fate." The Titan's commanding voice was loud, clear and cruel that sent shivers down his spine.

The giant smiled maniacally, a fifteen foot tall spear shot up from the ground. "I will not fail you milord" His voice boomed.

Percy paled. The giant was after him. But who are twins the titan was referring to? The scene dissolved and he woke up in a familiar small tent he was using. Apparently, Artemis relocated them into a new place. Feeling lazy, he closed his eyes again and dozed off to sleep as he doesn't want to see his auburn headed nightmare for now.

* * *

Two more fruitful weeks lapsed and Percy was doing well in his training, well, except archery. He would rather replace his lovable sword with his knives rather than hold a bow if only Artemis wouldn't insist about learning to shoot. Yet, it wasn't his greatest concern. Percy was muddled by her strange behavior. Artemis was still this violent twelve year old girl instructor he had but outside training she became unusually nicer.

Artemis now brought him in her hunting and when raiding monster camps. They have been through a sort of adventure where they would fight side by side and proved to be a commendable pair: him engaging the enemies in close combat while she picked the oppositions from afar with her arrows. Occasionally, Percy thought they were a great team—partners of melee and range but he brushed off the idea.

Being with the goddess, Percy had developed a dark side, something he adapted seeing how Artemis fought with hellish charisma when engaging monsters. It was justifying that he was indeed becoming a hunter.

The weeks passed by, lightning played over New York City. Percy heard the rumbling of a storm and dark clouds forming all over the city. The two hunters settled at the border of New York and New Jersey when Percy realized that the looming storm wasn't normal. He looked at Artemis only to find her rolling her eyes and muttering about the paranoia of her father and her uncle.

Artemis started to trust a male once more for the bitter fact that she already owe him twice now. She was still mad but felt guilty remembering what she had done after he had taken the lion's razor sharp claws. He also had the approval of Hestia which finally Artemis had accepted. His loyalty was quite remarkable and Hestia's words kept bugging her. She knew that she was one of the objects of his loyalty.

Nevertheless, it's not a good reason to go easy on him in his training but she was willing to have an amiable disposition towards him just to show she was grateful. Artemis couldn't make herself to thank him, something her pride couldn't let go.

Percy landed again on his back hard in the ground. He was practicing his hunting knives as Artemis keep on pushing him to his body limits. Artemis had swept his legs causing him to be knocked over. He was breathing heavily in complete exhaustion. The huntress chuckled a bit; she started enjoying her somewhat regular exercise. The boy was becoming a good challenge for a fierce goddess like her. He was a fast learner and a little more training, he would be far better than her own hunters.

They decided that it was enough for the day. Percy's body was sore and he decided to sit by a clean stream and willed the water to rejuvenate him. Arty was really a good trainer. As for how the Chimera defeated her was a mystery to him. Maybe there are too many monsters and the Chimera managed to bite her and thus the poison weakened her over time. She was seriously the best fighter Percy had ever fought and by fighting her almost every day he learned a lot.

But Percy started disliking her. Her stupid hatred over all boys was aggravating as if he had done something wrong along the entire male populace although Percy silently admitted that it was a stupid idea of his to hug the goddess.

Still, Arty's words hurt him more hard than the lion's claw. She was indirectly calling him like his bastard stepfather. Something he could never accept. Never would even if she turned out having cordial adjustment to him.

"Hey" said Artemis all of the sudden.

She spoke in a low voice, but Percy was startled all the same. She was sitting beside him and he hadn't even noticed. Percy raised an eyebrow wondering what Artemis want and she sat dangerously close to a boy—according to Artemis' dictionary if she have anyways. After that incident, Percy rarely joked around her. _Maybe she noticed._ He thought.

"Arty?" Percy asked not daring to look at her at this troubling proximity. Artemis seemed not to mind the usage of her nickname nowadays something surprising but Percy shook it off as getting tired of him. This past few days, the 'man hating goddess' was really nicer to him. He was trying to discern what Artemis wanted from him.

"I was wondering. Can you tell me more about yourself? All I know about you is that you are a son of Lord Poseidon." She stated carefully knowing he wasn't fond of his father. She was intrigued of him even though she already knew some of his past. She just like to know more as they would still more time together.

Percy hardened at the mention of his father's name. "I didn't see you coming." was his irrelevant reply.

Artemis rolled her eyes but answered patiently. "Silly boy, I am teaching you the ways of being a hunter. I'm supposedly unnoticeable. The point is you weren't looking and you must have thinking about something else."

"Um… it's nothing."

"So, mind telling me more about yourself?"

Percy told him about his past life before he met Hestia except the part of him being abused by his stepfather. Artemis understood that he doesn't want to relieve such a miserable memory. Then it came the subject of his mother which Percy noticeably stiffened. Artemis had asked him about his powers which he hadn't used because of the goddess' bidding.

"It's because of my mother." He replied quietly.

Artemis was suddenly filled with eagerness. It would be great to learn more about him that others didn't. Even if she would know about his mother, she would still continue to train him. A new hunter was added in her hunt after Hestia guided the girl to Camp Half-Blood where her sisters were currently staying. To top that, she also had developed a new kind of kinship with him. Percy was bearable and was able to gain her trust. _I really do hope he wouldn't betray that trust. _She thought although the goddess refused to tell him that.

"Your mother?" Artemis asked as she masked her face with a quizzed look. She mentally scolded herself for acting like Athena but who couldn't resist a secret like this. Besides, it would be more comfortable to know him more. And definitely be more comfortable while he was staying with her.

Percy scrutinized her suspiciously. Something queer about her eyes boring into him. Then it hit him: she was a little nicer to him, she rarely called him boy and she even talked to him more than usual. For instance, a nosy goddess likeArtemis wanted to know _that_.

"Why do you care?" Percy murmured trying to evade the question. He was on his defensive mode.

Artemis frowned. "You're under my responsibility. I'm your instructor and I think it would be better and rightful if I know more about you." Although she wouldn't admit it, she already viewed him as an unconventional companion or even a begrudging friend. He was a male so she was still unsure about him but his actions spoke for himself and it was backed up by her favorite aunt. It was true she was unwilling to train him at first and hated him for being a boy but he was showing the qualities unlike any other male she met.

Unknowingly, Percy was breaking her man hating barrier. For being a worthy hunter, companion and most importantly different from the males she detested for several millennia.

Anyway, Percy preferred to remain silent which infuriated Artemis. When she began trusting him, it looked like it was his turn to be wary at her. "I got a feeling you don't trust me." She said more like a statement than a question.

She was surprised when Percy laughed mirthlessly. "Seriously Arty? Talking about trust? You see Arty, trust goes two ways. As much I wanted to trust you, I couldn't, knowing that you will not."

"I do trust you," Artemis replied almost inaudibly. "Somehow" Even though it felt like killing herself for trusting another male, a half-brother of _that_ son of Poseidon no less, Percy really had earned her trust. And it's not because of his skills like how she looked up to Orion but the boy's actions. But she was a proud a goddess and couldn't tell her that. She wanted to stop owing him.

Percy stared at her, cold and serious. "No you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You've been nicer to me in these past few days which were a bit suspicious. I'm not stupid Arty! I know how much you dislike boys and how much you hate me being in your custody. You just wanted to know about my mother." He snapped at her.

Artemis' right hand flew and a hard slap landed on Percy's left cheek. Her silver eyes flared with anger.

"I wouldn't let a boy like you to speak to me like that," She snarled vehemently. "If you think you're right, you aren't. I want to know the truth about your mother because I don't want to be kept on the dark. It's true, I despise men and that includes you. I loathed them! But these past few days I was actually considering you from them because you seemed different. We are practically hunting companions for almost a month. If you don't trust me enough to share your secret then don't. I would understand, you don't need to point the things you had said."

Artemis glare was so ferocious that she looked ready to gut Percy herself, never mind what would be the consequences but she knew both of them are wrong. To make it worse, she initiated this stupid quarrel for provoking him, his mother was a touchy subject. She was just trying to make amends for her previous behavior towards him but it looked like her prejudice over him seemed to backfire. Percy felt ashamed; he caught the sight of Artemis' eyes filled with hurt. It's like he was turning into a real hunter himself, cold and dark.

The livid goddess looked away first softening and was about to mumble an apology—a foreign thing for her to do in front of a male. It never happened because she was too prideful to do so she just stayed there seated beside him. Percy was doing the same; he couldn't get himself to move away from her. They were stuck in an awkward silence when a very strong thunder shook the city. Tendrils of lighting shot up in the sky.

Artemis' skin turned ashen as another lightning struck. She stood up and turned to look at Percy with her usual stark cold face. "I'm going to Olympus. I suggest you go alone inside the next city. Find shelter and stay away from places where monsters are likely to lurk around."

Percy forced himself to speak. "For how long?" He said matching her emotionless voice.

Artemis narrowed her eyes but for a second, her eyes held concern. "I don't know. It is something important and urgent. Some sort of a lockdown and I am no exception."

Percy sighed. "Fine, I can handle myself. So I have to wait for you?"

The goddess nodded and snapped her fingers and his shirt was replaced with a hoodie jacket and a duffel bag beside his feet. "Yes. You have the silver charm so I would know where you are. Don't lose it. Act like a normal mortal for now. It'll be hard if you don't."

Percy still upset made his impertinence kicked in. "Take your time on Olympus Arty. I'll be fine especially you cannot torture me while you're gone." He mumbled jokingly and softly but she heard him.

Artemis glared at him and let out a huff. "Just because I'll be away for a while is that you'll have an easy life. Once I've returned, expect to be trained twice harder than the last time."

Percy paled a bit and rubbed the back of his head nervously. _She was nicer, let it be. No need to make her go all huntress on you again, _He reprimanded himself. "I'm just joking."

Artemis turned her back on him. Maybe she could apologize once she returned. Despite the fact that they had a small argument, he still tried to lighten the mood.

"Be careful, fellow hunter." She said adding an imperceptible emotion before disappearing in a bright silver light.

He blushed a bit as the goddess addressed him as a hunter. It was something that boosted his confidence to stay alive while she was away. Percy slowly traversed the Hudson River. He wrinkled his nose in disgust because of the reeking smell of the polluted river.

Percy stepped out of the dirty water and set foot on New Jersey—alone.

* * *

The smell of ozone and sea breeze filled the grandiose throne room of Olympus, air crackled with apprehension. The twelve Olympians sat uncomfortably in their seats of power as two of the strongest gods were glaring at each other. The Lord of the Sky, Zeus, was in his casual dark pinstriped suit and Poseidon, god of the seas in his usual Bahama shirt and Bermuda shorts. The other gods were looking at them ready to jump between the two in case a fight would ensue.

One goddess wasn't focus on the tension between the children of Kronos and Rhea.

Artemis.

It's has been a week since Artemis left Percy alone near New Jersey. Things in Olympus weren't going any better and it only got worse. Zeus and Poseidon threatened war against each other for their missing symbol of power. Zeus blames Poseidon and vice versa. They are like two kids quarreling in a playground.

Artemis sat on her throne having a faraway look. The council hadn't had a final decision yet and she needed to get back to her mission. She was worried for two reasons. Echidna was on the move again and she still wanted to avenge the deaths of her hunters and then there was Percy, her stupid, one of a kind male pupil confusing her all the same.

She looked at Hestia, only to find her sighing while poking the central hearth pit with her staff.

"If my bolt isn't return, war is inevitable." Zeus bellowed, sparks crackled in his skin and a curtain of bluish white streaks of energy danced wildly outside Olympus. A beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes put a comforting hand on the arm of the furious king of the gods. The queen of the gods, Hera, merely shook her head in disapproval and Zeus visibly relaxed.

It didn't stop Poseidon anyway. The sea god looked at him murderously, whirlpools of seawater surrounded his throne and an earthquake hit the Ancient City of the Gods. "My threat will also remain _little _brother." Hestia flashed next to him and touched her Poseidon's shoulder.

Artemis was scrutinizing her Uncle Poseidon from time to time. Percy looked exactly like him except Percy was way younger than the god. They share the same attitude too, unreadable and mysterious. Both don't let anyone to push them around.

It ran in the family.

Arriving on his own solution, Zeus stood up from his throne. "Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares." He called. "Before this meeting is over, I want you all to find and bring me the thief along with my bolt. Do not disappoint me." He glared once more at the god of the seas before he disappeared in a blinding flash of lightning. Poseidon sighed at his youngest sibling's flair for dramatic exits and he teleported away leaving the salty aroma of the sea.

After the gods and goddesses left, Artemis walked towards Hestia to consult her again. She was agitated of her little quarrel with Percy but stopped on her tracks as every color in her face drained. Percy had called her name through the silver charm she gave him. She once told him that it would be a sign of withdrawal in training which she knew he would never do.

Straightaway, the goddess of the hunt knew it was for another reason. It was a sign that he needed her help or unless he was messing with her. This time around, she chose better.

Her newly recognized hunting companion was in danger.

* * *

**Notes:**

So yeah, I made them fight… Reverse hating right? How about that?

I would like to thank you people and like you to know I really do appreciate your reviews, follows and favorites.

Gods…I don't know what is the right thing to say about House of Hades but I guess it's great. I don't want to spoil anything sorry but I was surprised about Nico and Calypso. (Not Telling :p)

So, Good or bad, review and let me know what you think about this chapter, okay? Suggestions are always welcome.

Thank you for reading.

-CF-


	6. New Friends

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Walking alone for several days with nothing but the road as a guide was so refreshing and promising. The moon already showed up, shining brightly as if taunting Percy to snap at the illuminated disc. Percy remembered that he had a quarrel with the moon.

For a normal person, only a lunatic would dare to yell on the moon. Since Percy wasn't normal, he managed not only to snap at the moon but to anger it as well.

Percy's thoughts drifted to Artemis. She should be the goddess of volcanoes. The volcanoes and Artemis both stayed calm for extended periods of time before exploding and killing everything in their path (he was thankful he was alive) Then, they calmed again. _Really, girls are weird._

As Percy trekked a road in rural New Jersey, it was already seven in the evening. Percy thought of Blackjack, his loyal Pegasus he grew up with. The winged horse had a better place to rest than him.

Still, he didn't found a suitable place to stay in when voices were heard, sounding louder every second. He drew his knife and someone crashed and went stumbling with him. They rolled over the road and Percy realized he was stronger than his aggressor. It came to an end when Percy was on top of her, his knife just an inch away from her throat.

_Wait. Her? _Percy looked down frantically. Because of his training, Percy's instinct was to be battle ready in the shortest period of time and his senses told him that she wasn't alone. The moon's brilliance and the celestial bronze blade lit the face of the girl. She had startling grey eyes like storm clouds, glaring at him but fear showed evidently. It was pretty but Percy had a brief flash of silver eyes in his head like the moon above demanding attention. The girl's honey blonde hair was splayed on the ground.

"Uhm… Sorry. I've mistaken you for something else." Percy mumbled before he jumped away, sheathing his knife. He still had his hoodie on so his face wasn't visible.

The girl stood up brushing the dirt off her clothes. "You have a celestial bronze knife. You're a Half-Blood. Who are you? Who is your godly parent?" her piercing gray eyes were analyzing him.

Percy was surprised a bit and heard heavy footsteps coming their way as two more figures emerged from the darkness. Two boys, a one scrawny in crouches and one with a gleaming sword in his hand jogged as if looking for something or to be exact someone missing.

"Annabeth!' the boy in crouches cried. "Why did you—who…who are you?" the boy asked.

Percy realized he was a satyr. The other one, perhaps a demigod with sapphire eyes leveled his sword at Percy.

"You should answer when you are asked, boy." The boy with sapphire eyes declared rather pompously.

Percy rolled his eyes behind his hood. He heard the word 'boy' excessively from the man hating goddess herself. "Aren't you a boy? Answer it yourself."

The blonde girl, Annabeth interrupted not wanting for a fight to break out. "Dylan, I ask him first so go away for the mean time as you are not making things easy. Grover! Come here." The satyr trotted closer nibbling a tin can.

"He is a demigod, son of either a minor sea deity or a sea nymph. He had a very faint scent of the sea." Grover said sniffing the air. Percy went wide eyed but relaxed that his true parent wasn't known _yet_. Hestia's power suppressing the scent of being a child of a big three was still intact. Only those who got so close to him could smell the faint smell of the sea like the Nemean lion for instance. But his aunt's power was weakening its hold as he grow older that was why he accepted Artemis training. He wasn't going to put his aunt's help in vain and he would grow stronger before her magic faded.

Annabeth snorted. "Guess we have another Seaweed Brain over here. By the way I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The satyr is Grover Underwood and the guy over there, Dylan Hendricks—"

Percy looked offended and cut her off. "What do you mean another Seaweed Brain?"

The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes at him. She hated being interrupted. "Dylan is a son of Poseidon. I call him Seaweed Brain. Since both of you are children of the sea as what Grover have deduced. So what's your name? And can you please pull down your hood it's rude to hide your face to someone introducing themselves." She chided him.

Percy hesitated. He had a half-brother which confused him anyway. Hestia had always told him that Poseidon never had a lover after his known mom, Sally. But Percy looked warily at his supposedly half-brother. Dylan's eyes ruined the image. Instead of sea green, he had sapphire blue. His mom always told him that he was a younger replica of the god of the seas which Percy hated because of what happened to his true mother, Sarah.

Anyway, he pulled his hood off. It would be a good idea to have some company instead of going alone which would likely end up on a monster's empty stomach—turning into a demigod shish kebab.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I really don't know who my godly parent is. I ran away from home." He lied while putting an emotionless façade something he learned from Artemis. Annabeth was somewhat captivated by his eyes.

She shook her head and scrunched her eyebrows trying to sense a lie but she found it hard to discern him. He was a good fighter that she didn't even have the chance to draw her dagger. Giving up, she turned to Grover. "We need to bring him along with us, after the quest we will accompany him to camp."

Grover nodded but Dylan protested. "Hey! This is my quest! I'm the leader so I got the rights to choose not you."

"Your head is full of kelp. We barely escaped the furies in the bus a while ago and we lost our bags. We should grab every help we can get." Annabeth said in an authoritative voice. Percy grimaced remembering Artemis again. _In my Uncle Hades name…Why? _ He thought bitterly."Besides, we can't let a demigod alone."

Dylan smirked smugly looking at Percy. "Well I managed to defeat the Minotaur without training alone. I'm Poseidon's son after all." Expecting praises from their new member.

Percy just rolled his eyes before turning to Annabeth and Grover who looked tired and hungry. "Well guys, where are we going? I'll be glad to join you but I have to meet my teacher inside the city. I need to find her though we will need to find a safe place first and rest."

Dylan's jaw dropped. Everybody in the camp was talking about how strong he was and now this lowly demigod, a son from the court of his father's domain was ignoring him. Who the hell was he? "Hey! Aren't you going to say something?"

Percy looked at him incredulously. "I said we need to find a safe place first." He repeated.

The son of Poseidon bristled with anger and was about to yell when Annabeth stopped him. "Let's go. We need to move. Grover, lead the way." She glared at Dylan who visibly flinched.

Along the way, Percy learned that they were on a quest to find Zeus' stolen lightning bolt. _So that was the reason why Artemis left. _Their deadline was on the summer solstice meeting, June 21st or war between the sky and sea was inevitable. Dylan was suspected to be the thief and they were going to Los Angeles and confront Hades. Percy frowned at that. He already met his uncle and the god wasn't that bad. The lord of the dead was simply bitter for being an outcast.

Hours have passed and they haven't seen any house either. Dylan was glaring at Percy all the time. Until the son of Poseidon' eyes lit up with excitement.

"Over there! I could see a house." He said proudly.

Percy on the other hand, remained silent. He got a bad feeling about the place but Annabeth and Dylan were already sprinting towards the house. They were like crazy little kids begging for ice cream.

"Hey Grover," Percy tapped the goat boy in the shoulder. "Did you find this place weird? Look at those two. They were acting, well, weird."

Grover bleated in relief. "Thank gods! I'm not the only one who thinks it's weird. Those two ignored me. I smell monsters."

Percy nodded. "You sure? I'll be checking the inside. Guard those two."

"But…"

"I'll be fine Grover. Now go."

Percy entered the house through its window while the other three entered the area through its garden with freaking statues that looked so real. He could hear Annabeth and Dylan's voices from his current position. He was sure the place was enchanted.

However, he was unaffected because Hestia's power was protecting his mind from sudden outside influence. Percy was grateful that he could now move very silent like a true hunter. After a few minutes of bolting to other places, he spotted several other figures and he eavesdropped on them. One old lady, one male teenager about fourteen or fifteen and several…

Monsters—Cyclopes, hellhounds and others he couldn't give a name. Maybe Annabeth, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom could name them but this was not the time to do that.

The old lady was sitting on an elegant chair, caressing a statue of a girl. "So what brings you here demigod? It's unusual to find one with monsters as your company." She said sweetly though she sounded like she was hissing.

The teen had a frightful look. He then spoke nervously. "The Lord I'm serving has a proposition with you Lady M. He wants you to look for this demigod who had killed Lady Echidna's sonny or the Chimera. My lord offers anything you would want in return."

Percy froze. Another one was after his head. _Just great. When did I get so popular?_

The old lady perked up, her head entirely veiled. "Who are you and who is this lord you are serving?

"I'm Ethan Nakamura, ma'am. I served the Titan King, Kronos and we will have our revenge against the gods." He said sounding confident. Percy furrowed his brows. Why was a demigod on the big bad titan's side?

Lady M seem to consider the proposal. "Very well, young Ethan, I want the Goddess Athena's head in exchange if I succeed on killing this demigod of yours."

Ethan sighed in relief but tensed when the old lady put a hand on his shoulder. "Before you leave… would you like to join my collection?" she said in a sickly tone.

The teen's eyes widened and he covered his eyes quickly and Percy realized who she was. "I'm only messing with you young demigod. And now I have three visitors to entertain. Now go before I change my mind." She laughed evilly.

Ethan and the monsters left quickly. Percy left as well but he was going to his 'quest' mates first to warn them.

Percy reached the three who was self-serving themselves with food on steel picnic table except for Grover who was fidgeting on his seat muttering about enchanted place and the stupid statues eyes following them.

"We need to go," Percy said. "This is Medusa's lair!"

Grover's eyes widened. "_Di Immortales_. Dylan, Annabeth. That's enough, we need to go."

The two continued to fill their stomachs up. Percy controlled the water near a fountain and dropped a considerable amount of water up their heads. Annabeth shrieked because of the cold water while Dylan dried immediately.

Both glared at Percy. "Why did you do that?" Annabeth hissed shivering. Percy waved his hand and she instantly dried something that surprised Dylan.

"How did you do that?" Dylan demanded.

"Do what?"

"How did you dry her?"

"You're a son of Poseidon are you not? You should know." Percy stated matter-of-factly.

Dylan glared even more. "Never mind. I can do that too."

They were about to leave when Lady M or Medusa appeared in the exit. "Oh, so there was a fourth one. So many kids, I think I need more kids in my collection except for you daughter of Athena." The Gorgon spat at Annabeth as she paled considerably.

Percy didn't need to wait. "Scatter everyone and don't look at her in the eyes." He yelled before the four split up in different directions away from Medusa. The Gorgon went out to chase Annabeth first. The daughter of Athena put on a Yankees cap in her head and turned invisible but sadly Medusa was able to pinpoint her location. Medusa's warty, vicious talons were ready to shred Annabeth apart when Percy lunged behind the Gorgon.

He quickly detached himself when Medusa pulled of her veil revealing the gruesome image of tiny snakes for hair snapping in the air. The hissing continued with delight for seeing the outside world.

Grover was lobbing a lot of tin cans like a catapult. Dylan was hiding behind a statue, sword at ready. Both of which ran in terror before they caught sight of Medusa's stoning gaze.

Percy's blood turned cold when he heard Annabeth's screech. Medusa had a firm grip of someone invisible. The Gorgon pulled Annabeth's cap off and the daughter of Athena shimmer into existence, eyes tightly shut.

"Hey old hag!" Percy yelled as the fountain exploded and a wall of water crashed on both Annabeth and Medusa. The two were shock. Percy successfully pulled Annabeth away from Medusa while the Gorgon was trying to pry the wall of water in front of her.

Percy feed Annabeth some ambrosia as she had several cuts from the monster bronze talons.

"I'll have my revenge on the daughter of that cursed Athena. She will pay for turning me into this!" She screeched. Her head flew up in the air sounding like a sickening hiss of the wind and there stood Dylan having a triumphant cocky grin.

"So who's the true hero then? Just like Perseus." He laughed.

Grover rushed to Percy and Annabeth. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, if I haven't brought him out of Medusa's grasp, she would be sliced into bits." Percy said grimacing at Annabeth's condition though she was still conscious.

"Thanks" She muttered.

"Don't mention it." Percy said ignoring Dylan who was wrapping the Medusa head. "Come on. We need to get to the city. It's still 9 in the evening. We could catch a cab or a bus."

Grover had a frightful look. "What are going to do Dylan?"

"I'm going to send this to my father and make him proud." Dylan said writing an address and putting a few golden drachmas in the box containing Medusa's head.

Annabeth looked at him in disbelief. "Your ego is too big you idiot."

Dylan shrugged. "If I met my dad when we returned Zeus bolt, he would be really proud for me for killing this monster. One Minotaur, one Gorgon… what's next?" He told them cockily. The box floated and disappeared.

Grover coughed.

"Oh Annabeth what happened to you?" The son of Poseidon asked sounding worried.

Annabeth stared at him like 'seriously'?

Percy interjected. "You're too busy on babbling your achievements while Grover and I were helping her. Anyway, I had some mortal cash over here. Let's go."

Dylan glared at him murderously like Percy had done greater than him. He killed another legendary monster and that was telling something. _But why he gets the girl? He was the savior, the hero._ Dylan thought in outrage. If it's not for Annabeth's condition, he would challenge Percy.

The four of them took a cab and approached a decent hotel. For Percy who had unlimited mortal cash thanks to Artemis, picked out two rooms, boys would share the room while Annabeth would have one for herself. The three stare at him in awe. _How could he afford that?_

* * *

It's already midnight but Percy couldn't sleep. Grover and Dylan were snoring like there was no tomorrow and Annabeth was on the adjacent room. He was a little tired after the Medusa incident.

His bow-turned-ring was glowing red profusely. It's not hot but it prevented him from feeling drowsy. A 12 year old dyslexic and ADHD demigod was restless. He was wondering why his Aunt Hestia would do this and he tried to send a prayer but got no response aside from the increasing glow from the ring.

Percy decided to go outside to relieve some stress when he heard a voice. He was jittery when he recognized it, a girl's voice coming from the upper floor. It was echoing through the corridors as the conspicuous silence let it reach his ears very clearly.

He ran through the stairs not bothering to take the elevator as two booming laughter explicitly males blended like a broken orchestra with the heartbreaking sobs and pleading from the girl. Percy arrived in the third floor and ran even faster to found a room which had its lights on. Sweat beaded his forehead as he heard the girl scream in horror and was cut silent almost immediately. _Why no one does even bothers to check this? _He thought as he charged the door full-force creating his glacial armor to harden his body as there was no time to use the knob. No one knew what was happening.

The impact caused the wooden door to split into two. His irises took a few seconds to adjust in the bright light. He bawled his fists as two men came into view, a younger one in mid-twenties was holding a video camera and an older one about mid-thirties was on a big bed right on top of a beautiful young girl that looked the same age as Percy. The girl's hands were tied and her mouth was gagged. Tears were flowing from her eyes, and the redness of it suggested that she had been crying for so long.

On spur of the moment, Percy's eyes were filled with sickening hatred, trailing down to the girl's shirt or what use to be the remains of the shirt.

The girl's jeans had been pulled down already. Only her undergarments kept her from being completely naked. Percy darted his now radiating sea green eyes at the man hovering over the girl. The man was holding a piece of ripped cloth.

Though the man was still fully clothed, it was obvious that he was going force himself on her sooner or later. The lust in the man's eyes was clear as daylight, eyeing his precious prize like a hungry swine.

The two men were like two deer caught in headlights although the older man quickly regained his stunned state seeing a mere twelve year old boy in the front door. "What the fuck! Who are you?! Did your bitch mother ever tell you that stupid little brats aren't allowed in this VIP suite?" The older man bellowed moving his hands slowly to grope the flailing girl in the bed.

The younger one snickered. "Yeah little boy, and don't tell anyone what you saw or we're gonna fucking kill your momma. It's already past midnight. Go home and sleep. You're too short!" He mocked focusing his camera at the 'little boy'.

Percy suddenly went berserk. He drew a single hunting knife strapped in his left side knowing Riptide couldn't harm mortals. His knife's blade was made of celestial bronze too but it could hurt mortals because of its ability. The blade coated itself with liquid fire, sizzling with molten lava. He remembered his speed training from Artemis; running a few kilometers while carrying heavy bags almost twice his weight. He dashed rapidly blearing the vision of the two men while the girl looked at him with eyes pleading for help.

The older man's eyes widened. "Where did you get that knife? I could send your mother to—"

With one fluid stroke of his sweltering hunting knife, Percy severed the man's right arm cutting it like a potato just before the man's rotten hand made contact with the poor girl's exposed skin. The older one clutched his burned limb while screaming profanities. The younger one stumbled and fell down in his butt. Percy lunged at the older one knocking him off in the bed making sure the girl wouldn't see what he was about to do.

The men were shocked at Percy's speed and strength. It was immensely inhuman.

Percy didn't care whether they are bigger or stronger. He didn't even care if they were mortals. Full of raw fury, his mind was set on killing the two of them.

The younger one dropped the camera in frightened surprise. He tried to shout for help but no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"You can't talk about my mother like that you ugly bastard!" Percy snarled menacingly while evading a punch thrown by the older man's other hand.

Countering with a deadly swipe, Percy slit the man's throat wide open faster than he could say 'son of a bitch'. No blood was present as the blazing temperature of the blade dried it instantly and it sealed the wound like acetylene wielding metals. Burnt flesh whiffed in the air.

"You're insane! You fucking scumbag!" the younger one screamed, finally breaking his speechless phase.

The demigod's deluxe I-will-kill-you stare was now directed at the cowering figure of the younger man holding the video camera earlier. The young man scampered away trying to flee from the enraged 'little boy' but he was impaled in the right thigh and the smoldering knife bore a gaping hole. The young man screeched in pain as his hands tried to cover the blistering flesh wound.

Percy's mind still in haywire approached the fallen man, slowly drawing the other blessed-by-the-hearth's-power knife of his. Lava flowed again and he towered the young man trying to escape by crawling outside.

The younger one in his twenties kneeling begged for his life. "Please have mercy. I'll give you anything!"

"Have you shown mercy to the girl at all?" Percy growled, the flaring distaste was written all over his face. "Men like the two of you are the reason why Artemis hates the male species with so much passion. You don't deserve to live."

He clamped his left hand in the man's mouth to muffle the horrid scream the man would unleash. He drove the knife directly to his heart twisting it 360 degrees after. The man's face contorted into a horrendous one and he dropped dead on the cold floor like a sack of rise.

The girl had been watching with horrified fascination. She wanted to scream but the gagged on her mouth muffled her voice.

Percy was shaken a bit like he recaptured his sanity, eyes wide open. He just claimed a mortal's life. Not just one but two. He was aware of it but something was urging him to do so. Deep inside him, he knew it was the right thing to do. Hunters show no mercy to wicked disgusting people. Hestia would reprimand him for this; his peaceful aunt was against killing but at the sight made him want to go on an endless rampage.

Percy's gaze softened seeing the condition the girl was in. _Artemis will be pleased, another man hating girl for her hunt. _He thought wistfully.

He approached the girl who eyed him fearfully. Percy removed her gag and cut the ropes carefully and noticed that the ring's glow had died down. Freed, the girl backed away swiftly away from him while trying to cover her half-naked self with her trembling hands though she was failing miserably.

When his eyes focused on hers, Percy tried to look away but found he couldn't. He swore that he wasn't looking at the exposed fesh but this girl's whole being radiated beauty. Something that reminded him of Arty, the goddess radiated a silvery glow, beautiful yet dangerous. _Why would I think of the maiden goddess at a situation like this? _Percy queried mentally. He then looked ashamed and felt sorry for snapping at the goddess.

Percy took of his hoodie jacket and the girl trembled violently at the sight. He was an idiot. Saving the said girl from two pedophiles then removing his jacket right in front of her? What a hero! Well, it was the only thing he could offer to her. Percy's eyes were filled with sympathy as he got closer to her.

The girl was already leaning on the wall forcing to move backwards. She couldn't run away from this approaching person because of a sprained ankle. Also, she didn't know what the boy's ulterior motives are. A boy who just killed two voluptuous adults was something very suspicious. Indeed she was shock to see such a concerned face when the boy was like a vindictive murderer not long ago.

The girl begged him not to come any closer as tears well up her eyes again. "Please…don't hurt me." Her voice was velvety but there was something strange. A strong ounce of persuasion was present in her alluring voice. It was rather powerful that Percy almost walked away until an invisible barrier in his head effectively warded it off. Now, he understood why his Aunt Hestia was bugging him. This girl was certainly demigod with a dangerous ability.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Percy said softly before wrapping her with his jacket.

The girl shivered at the contact while Percy caught something amazing. Now that the girl wasn't crying anymore, Percy could positively see the girl's eyes; they were changing colors from time to time: brown to blue then to green.

The girl had calmed down but still eyeing him warily.

"I'm Percy," He said smiling kindly at her. The girl blushed at this, reddening both from embarrassment for lacking clothes and from the boy before her. She was still terrified but she was able to respond trusting this savior of hers.

"My name is Piper." The pretty girl, Piper, choked out. Her dark skin complexion suggested that she was of Cherokee descent. Her choppy chocolate brown hair cascaded freely down to her shoulders. Her lips were quivering from her trauma. "You're not going to kill me or…." She faltered but Percy had a good guess what it was.

Percy shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. As you can see, I'm here to help."

Piper nodded a little unsure. Percy would like to ask her more but a certain satyr came barging in the VIP room. By the look of the goat boy, something terrible happened.

"Percy! We need—" Grover bleated trotting inside. "Baah. Holy Pan! Percy what did you do to her?"

Both Percy and Piper blushed. "Shut up G-man. I didn't do anything to her."

Piper's eyes widened as she saw Grover's cloven hooves. Thankfully, she didn't faint on the spot. Percy narrowed his eyes at the satyr. "Grover, what is it? And this is Piper. I'm sure she is a half-blood."

The Cherokee girl looked offended tightening Percy's jacket around her body. She smelled the salty sea which was weird because they are miles away from the coast as far as she remembered. "Is that bad?"

Percy looked at her seriously. "It depends. If your scent is strong, it's bad. If—"

"Percy, we need your help! The basement of this building has lots of Laistrygonians. They blocked all the exits unless we learn how to fly! We need to fight our way out!" Grover interjected chattering his teeth.

"Lais—what?" Percy asked. "Forget it. I thought you said there are no monsters here?"

Grover looked offended. "They are in the basement which of course found beneath the ground. Underground places restrict my senses."

"Fine," Percy replied. "Piper, listen here."

Piper was confused but turned to look at Percy. She subconsciously glanced at the two dead bodies sprawled in the floor. Shuddering at their deaths nevertheless, she was grateful that they didn't get too far other than ripping her clothes off. Grover seemed to follow her gaze and his jaw dropped. "Pe…Percy Did…did you just kill mortals?"

Percy growled sending shivers down their spine. "I just did. I really don't care, mortal or not they don't have the right to do something vile and disgusting." Percy mentally grimaced. Those two words are Arty's favorite. No wonder why the moon goddess called him a fellow hunter, he was acting like one. He was hoping that Arty saw him as a _male _hunter not a female.

The _male _hunter as he called himself, turned again to Piper. She wasn't shaking anymore although she curled up in a ball. "Okay, Pipes. You know something about Greek Mythology? Well it's real. You are a demigod."

Blood crept to her face at the nickname and her mind was racing for the new information. "I'm a demigod? Do you mean my mom is a goddess?" Her eyes were a little hopeful like she really wanted to meet her mom. She wasn't surprised that much since she was seeing weird things her whole life and his father was so busy that she hadn't told anyone.

Percy contemplated about this. Unusual eyes and radiates beauty. It fits one goddess in particular even if Percy hadn't met the goddess himself.

"Yes. I got a good guess who is your godly parent." Percy replied then he finally heard Hestia's voice. '_I'm sorry nephew. I can't respond to you telepathically as every god was present in the throne room. They would sense me conversing with someone. I see you managed to rescue her. To confirm your suspicion, indeed her mother is the goddess of love and beauty. She is rather powerful compared to her other siblings as she had the ability to use charmspeak. If it's not for my power, you had been influence by her words. She doesn't know about it but don't let her fell on the wrong hands. My father is already recruiting stray demigods to strengthen his force and you already encountered one. I'll talk to Artemis about it. Take care, Percy.'_

"Considering how pretty you are, I believe it's the goddess Aphrodite." Piper blushed harder and squirmed a little in the bed. She tried to imagine her mom.

Percy then sat next to her. The green eyed demigod leaned in closer causing Piper to whimper. He cupped her hand slowly and luckily Piper didn't object. Percy fished out the silver charm Artemis gave him, putting it in Piper's palm and closing her hand. _Arty will have my head for this._ Percy shivered at the thought.

Percy barely whispered Artemis' name in the charm but Piper heard it. Grover was tapping his toes—hooves impatiently. The goat was telling him to hurry up.

"Piper, I have this girl teacher and I don't know if she will come but you can trust her. She will help you." Percy whispered.

"You mean Artemis, the virgin goddess in the myths?" She whispered back, her kaleidoscopic eyes were full of hope and trust, something that made Percy smile.

Percy put his finger to his lips. "Yes but don't tell it out loud. She may go huntress mode on me or turn me into an animal."

Piper laughed for the first time and Percy grinned. "Hide but don't leave this room. I promise I'll come back. I just got monsters to kill."

She smiled warmly at him, her cheeks tinted with pink. The Cherokee girl still couldn't fathom what she had heard but there was no time to ask and she believed Percy. She saw how Percy's blade lit up with flames and killed two grownups with relative ease. "Thank you for helping me."

Percy nodded and ran to Grover. "Now, where are Dylan and Annabeth?"

"They are hiding in the counter. Annabeth's working a plan and she told me to fetch you. Apparently, the receptionist was the only mortal employee here." Grover said nervously. The two of them sprinted away while Percy took a last glance behind. He saw Piper limping to hide and he noticed her swollen ankle. Oh _Gods, why I haven't noticed it before. _Percy scolded himself and tried to go back but war cries were heard downstairs. _Piper would hide herself._ He reassured himself as he needed to help his other friends from imminent danger.

* * *

Early in the morning, a flash of silver illuminated the VIP suite. Artemis in her silver hunting outfit, fully armed, scanned the room hastily. The goddess looked for Percy but her silvery eyes like the winter moon landed on a nearly naked maiden, concealing herself in the side of the bed.

Artemis' eyes widened when she recognized the jacket drape over the girl's body and the goddess of the hunt rushed to the girl's side_. Percy wouldn't do such a thing, right? Or did his inner lascivious self finally came out? _Artemis thought but she restrained herself from vaporizing Percy if the boy came back. She promised that she wouldn't judge him right off the bat without explaining his side story. The goddess vowed not to repeat the same mistake twice.

When Piper saw a twelve year old girl, she yelped in surprise.

The silvery glow emitting from Artemis calmed Piper down. She had a hunch that this girl was the goddess Percy was talking to. "What's your name young maiden?" Piper heard her asked.

"I'm Piper Mclean." The demigoddess replied truthfully though she was scared mentioning her last name.

Artemis snapped her fingers and new clothes covered Piper's body much to the girl's astonishment. The goddess looked perplexed when Piper doesn't let go of Percy's jacket. This prompted her to notice the silver charm dangling in the girl's hand.

"I'm Artemis. What happened here?" The goddess asked kindly. Piper tried to bow but she winced in pain because of her twisted ankle. Artemis told her its fine and proceeded on healing her ankle, motioning her to start her story.

Piper recounted the things that occurred and not once she told a lie. She even told the goddess how she ended up being here. She ran away from her father feeling like he hadn't time for her. Next thing Piper knew, she was kidnapped by two men, pointing on the corpses lying still on the floor. She told her how these lewd men tried to force themselves into her if not for Percy bursting through the door. Then she described how Percy killed them something that shock Artemis. She finished her story with Percy giving her his jacket and silver charm before leaving her to help his other friends.

Piper was blushing madly while Artemis had a smile. Percy never failed to amaze the man hating goddess; she had a new level of respect on him. Artemis' happy smile died when her eyes saw the two lifeless men. Seething with anger, she walked over to the bodies and mumbled something ancient sending the bodies to a much worse place.

Three demigods: Percy, Dylan and Annabeth came. They were covered with monster dust and few scratches that a square of ambrosia could easily fix.

"Who are these people?" Dylan asked with a vexatious tone. But when his eyes landed on Piper, he ended up gawking like a fool.

Piper involuntarily cowered and Percy jumped in between them standing protectively in front of Piper. Thank Artemis that Piper was already fully clothed or else he had to break someone's nose. He glared at the other son of Poseidon. "Dylan, I'm warning you. Don't look at Piper like that."

Dylan glared back at him. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?" He was then elbowed by Annabeth in his side who noticed another girl with auburn hair walking towards Piper.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis' voice thundered inside the room after disposing the wretched bodies. She shot Dylan a pointed look. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut boy."

Percy shot Artemis a grateful look receiving a nod in return. The goddess failed to notice the apologetic eyes Percy was giving her. Dylan turned red in anger and was about to retort when Grover came trudging at the entrance.

"Guys, I already cleaned the area and… Oh gods! It's Lady Artemis. Milady, we didn't know that you are here." Grover spluttered trying to be polite before kneeling. The satyr had a looked of awe and fear. Shell shocked demigods followed suit except for Percy and Piper. Dylan was scared for his life while Annabeth was scared for Percy being blasted as he didn't show respect to the goddess known to hate males.

Percy shrugged looking at the goddess amused. _Arty is bossy as always. _He thought but remembered he needed to apologize to her first.

"Rise satyr, daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon." Artemis said, spatting the title for Dylan who got offended. "I'm here to bring this young maiden to safety."

"What about Percy you didn't even—" Dylan protested that Percy wasn't punished before he was cut off by Artemis with a murderous gaze. The only thing that prevented the goddess from blasting the idiotic brat was Poseidon's wrath.

"Percy is a friend of mine. Something you would never achieve if you keep interrupting me you stupid boy." Artemis said harshly before turning to Percy who looked fazed upon hearing the word friend and his name in the same sentence. He could practically feel his face heat up.

Artemis thought that maybe she would never trust any male other than Percy. He was the first one to earn such respect from her after several millennia. The goddess then sent a mental note to Percy. '_And Percy, we will be going. We have so much to discuss and I'll be waiting outside this building.'_

Percy nodded at Artemis and smiled kindly at Piper who blushed in return.

Artemis turned to face the demigods and satyr. She glared at Dylan daring him to interrupt once more. She smiled when he looked down. "Before I leave, I'd like everyone to swear on the River Styx not to mention this meeting to anyone. Is that understood?" Percy rolled his eyes something that made everyone's eyes bugged out except Artemis who simply narrowed her eyes at him.

After swearing on the river, Artemis whispered something to Piper before flashing with her leaving Percy with the three who had their mouths hanging asking the same question in their thoughts. _Artemis has a male friend? Not to mention a demigod._

Annabeth looked at him incredulously. Percy had so many secrets and he survived the goddess without being combusted into ashes.

"Guys, I guess this is the time we part ways. I'm glad we spend some time together." Percy grinned looking at Grover and Annabeth. Dylan frowned which Percy ignored nonchalantly.

Percy handed Annabeth some train tickets. "Here, I hope it would help. It will take you up to Denver. I got it from the guys in this room a while ago." He said his voice turning arctic.

"Are you sure you're not a son of Hermes?" Annabeth asked mischievously.

Percy grinned cheekily. "If I was, you'd go to Los Angeles free of charge."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you Percy. You're such a good friend. Well, you're a lesser Seaweed Brain than this bigger one beside me." The daughter of Athena said gratefully while nudging the son of Poseidon.

Percy laughed. If only Annabeth knew that he was a son of Poseidon too. Dylan reddened in embarrassment but stayed silent knowing that Percy had a godly friend. He wasn't that stupid to fight someone with a goddess on his side. Grover and Annabeth hugged Percy goodbye while Dylan's frown deepened. The three left resuming their journey to the west.

* * *

Sleepless, Percy walked out in the building feeling sluggish. He saw Artemis and Piper chatting in a nearby coffee shop. The store was closed but they were drinking nonetheless courtesy of having the goddess of maidens. Piper seemed to be smiling a little which was a good sign. Percy lumbered forward to join them carrying his bags for their journey.

He doesn't know whether the goddess had forgiven him as she addressed him as a friend back at the building. He was certain it wasn't the time to be disrespectful.

"Hello Lady Artemis." Percy called politely while he gave Piper his casual grin. "Hey Pipes."

Artemis gave a small smile but then she frowned. Percy was addressing him formally while he was his usual self with the daughter of Aphrodite. The goddess ignored it for the meantime. "Took you long enough to get here. As always, men are slower than women."

Percy shrugged and turned to face Piper. He observed that the daughter of Aphrodite tried to play down his beauty which of course was seemingly impossible since she was really pretty. It's weird why Piper's simplicity made her looked beautiful. Talking about being simple, Percy unconsciously took a sideway glance at a natural looking huntress before sighing. He faced Piper again.

"How are you Pipes?"

Piper's cheek started to warm up. She wasn't looking at Percy. "Uhm…I'm fine Percy. Still shaken up but I'm good. Thank you."

"That's better," Percy said while taking a sip to his coffee conjured by Artemis. "How long did they—"

Artemis interrupted him; really, boys didn't know anything about maiden's feelings. "She is still a maiden. Thankfully, you arrive before they could proceed to that disgusting deed."

Piper looked down remembering what almost befall her. A tear trickled down her cheeks which Percy wiped with his thumb. He felt Piper tense but softened mumbling a 'thank you' before blushing again.

"I was wondering milady—" Percy asked impassively before he saw the goddess narrowed her eyes at him.

Percy gave her a confused look. "Is there a problem Lady Artemis?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What did I say about being formal, Percy? It seems you already forgotten."

Percy looked apologetically before repeating his question. "I was wondering _Artemis_, Pipes can charmspeak people. Why it doesn't affect those two?"

Artemis knit her eyebrows. Now she found it weird that Percy wasn't calling her Arty anymore. The goddess promised that she would have a talk with this demigod. "She was panicking when you found her. Charmspeak only works when the user's state of mind is calm and tranquil. It will work the best if she will be good in concentrating her mind."

Percy nodded. "So Pipes, did you join the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked Piper not noticing Artemis dejected look.

"I haven't." Piper replied trying to hide her face.

"Oh."

She then took hold of Percy's arm. "Can I come with you Percy?" She asked shyly while Artemis had a blank expression.

Percy was surprised that she didn't join the hunt as he was certain that Piper would have this kind of trauma and hatred for men though she doesn't seem to be afraid of him. Percy's eyes widened even more at her action and query. His Aunt Hestia had also requested to watch over the daughter of Aphrodite."If Artemis will approve of it since she is training me and all, I'm fine with it but why?"

Piper blushed like a ripe tomato but she recovered quickly. "I really don't want to go home as I am not really wanted there. Since I knew that I'm a demigod, I'd like to learn how to defend myself. I want to become strong and not a burden. I could prevent similar situations myself." Artemis beamed at those words; women should really learn how to protect themselves and not to be pushed around by men.

Percy smiled and turned to Artemis. They conversed through their mind. _'Lady Hestia had told me about her. I can allow it'_

'_I thought there is a camp for demigods? I know Aunt Hestia doesn't want me to go there since I would be discovered prematurely.'_

'_Piper is a little wary of boys. So I can't send her there.' _Artemis pointed out.

"_She isn't afraid of me.' _Percy commented.

_Apparently, she sees you as her protector or friend whichever is it. Even if she was a daughter of Aphrodite, I'd like her to join the hunt since I don't judge people by birth only by gender. She is still having second thoughts whether to join or not.'_

'_So, you're going to allow her to join your solo-turn-duo-now-probably-trio hunt?' _Percy asked.

'_Yes and I'd still try to persuade her on joining my hunt's ranks. I can't let a maiden go astray if I can help it.' _Artemis was speculating at this. The girl had grown attached to him in a short period of time and the moon goddess had nothing against Percy. He was different, a boy or perhaps a real man worthy of her respect.

Then they talked normally for Piper to follow. Percy had a huge smile. "Are you going to bring Piper then?"

The daughter of Aphrodite looked at the moon goddess hopefully.

The goddess sighed. "She is a maiden, Percy. Being their patron, I have to help them." Then a smug looked appeared in the goddess' face. "Besides, I'm tired of seeing a boy's face every day. Having a girl accompanying me in my mission would be better." She missed her hunt dearly.

The 'boy' rolled his eyes though he was shock what the goddess had said. Just when did Arty learn to joke around? "Like your face is any better." Percy shot back playfully.

Artemis smacked him in the arm and stood up from her chair. "Percy Jackson, give me one good reason to why I should not turn you into a shrew." She threatened. Apparently, you don't joke about the virgin goddess' looks.

Percy jumped out of his chair and hid behind Piper making her shrieked. "I'm just kidding Artemis, okay?"

Artemis huffed in annoyance but she perfectly hid a smile that graced her lips. Percy wasn't that mad at her after all. She then noticed the sun slowly rising, people starting to wake. The goddess summoned a big travelling bag which she explained to be Piper's belongings. Percy snorted, he was certain that he would carry that one. "I'll let you off the hook this time Jackson. Finish your beverages and we'll teleport to a new place."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Piper said.

* * *

The three of them reappeared in the woods a few hundred yards away from the main road. Percy set up the tents while the girls talked about something he would never understand. Once he was done, Piper entered her tent to fix her things leaving Artemis and Percy alone.

Percy bravely stood beside Artemis who looked like she was thinking hard. She was thinking how to apologize to a male.

The demigod nudged her in the arm. "So you consider me a friend?" Percy asked with a knowing smile.

The goddess broke free out of her reverie as she looked at him weirdly. "I suppose. Looks like you're improving. I haven't notice you."

He smirked. "I think you called me a fellow hunter. We are supposedly unnoticeable, right? And you were deep in thought so…"

"That sounds so familiar."

Percy remembered last time and took a deep breath before looking at her in the eyes. "Look Artemis, I…I am sorry for snapping at you last time. I'm just… well, I still couldn't believe that you being nice to a boy like me and now you deem me as a friend."

Artemis smiled a little, though she felt guilty again. He apologized first when it should be her apologizing to him. "It's fine Percy. I was used to hate all men and you were the first that…that I see to be tolerable. And thank you for saving a maiden." She sighed in half-relief. At least she managed to thank him for saving a maiden from a terrible fate.

Percy shrugged. "You can thank Aunt Hestia for that. She is the reason and she just notified me. I merely do the work. Without her, I probably wouldn't be able to save Piper though. Aunt Hestia didn't let me sleep last night." He said putting without meaning at the last part.

Artemis took notice of his modesty too. Percy Jackson wasn't really bad after all. And for the first time the goddess of the moon let out a very warm smile that made Percy melt. It was a smile without her usual cold and dangerous features. She looked more beautiful even if it was early in the morning. What would she look like then if it's under the full moon?

Percy's face flushed. He didn't expect that. "Ah…Arty can you give me this day to rest?" He said stuttering, the smile still lingering his mind.

The goddess had a thoughtful look. Feeling fully relieved upon hearing her nickname. Something she really doesn't mind at present. "Fine but I expect you to wake up early tomorrow. Now that another person is accompanying us, you have to hunt for her too." She then smirked at him. "Before I forgot, I think I promised that your training would be twice harder. Am I right?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that too."

Artemis smirked before continuing. "And you called my name through the silver charm. Am I right?"

Percy's widened in horror. "Please Arty. I swear I didn't use it to prank you or surrendering in this training. I'm sorry." He pleaded indignantly.

"I know," She said like he was talking to a three year old. "But you can just send me a simple prayer rather than using that charm. You got me worried and I thought you were in danger."

Percy smiled smugly, this time it was Artemis who looked befuddled. "So you are worried about me?"

The maiden goddess blushed, her cheeks turning rosy white. Then she froze. She didn't just blush a while ago, wasn't she? This was something her mind couldn't comprehend. Artemis turned to glare at Percy. "You're a hunter, so it's natural for me to be concerned. In addition, you are my friend and your safety is my responsibility."

"Someone rhymes. I thought it was your twin whom is the god of poetry." Percy said in a sing sang voice then freezing in his place after remembering the word 'twin'. His demigod dream flashed back on his mind. Could it be the twin archers?

He ricocheted out of his trance when Artemis smacked the back of his head. "Ugh… and I thought you were different from other males. You are equally annoying as my irresponsible brother."

Percy bowed and ran away while grinning deviously at the goddess. As much as he wanted to mess with the goddess, he needed to figure out something about that dream of his and had a good sleep. It was nice to have such a savage friend. _Kinda fun if you survive._

Artemis was standing there muttering about how Percy would be a jackalope once he stepped out of his tent. The goddess' plan of apologizing to him was completely forgotten.

Piper walked lightly out of her tent examining a silver dagger. It might take her a while to learn this whole fighting process but she didn't mind so long as it would be Percy that would teach her. She was looking for Percy when her eyes bounced from a fuming Artemis to an escaping Percy. "Did I miss something Lady Artemis?"

**Notes:**

* * *

So guys, this chapter is one of the reasons why this story is rated T. For Piper fans out there, no offence, I like Piper too but this kind of situation fits her and at least she was saved though I have a special job for her later in the story.

This is my longest chapter so far and I want to know what you think of it. Good or bad? I really don't mind if you point out mistakes as I will be glad to correct them. So…

Review and let me know. Suggestions are always welcome.

And thank you for reading

Yours truly,

Catastrophic Finale

* * *

**Response to some reviews:**

**Great Deals: SO Percy is a hunter now? Will you ever bring him to camp half-blood? or camp jupiter? I find it funny when Artemis kept looking on Poseidon trying to figure out how they look like that much... Its like a silent invitation of missing him haha...Nice chapter... love it**

**CF: **Yes, based on Artemis. Maybe in the future but more likely CHB since he is Greek. And thank you.

**Phantom Alpha: Awesome chapter. So, this story will touch on the Titans and the Giants right? Anyway, hope you'll update soon.**

**CF: ** but you can expect that it would be different in some way. (Or totally different, just the same characters and places)

**ShotgunWilly: I love the story. True, the grammar could use some work, but it's not that bad. I look forward to more!**

**CF: **Thank you. If you noticed some, I'd like to know about it so I could correct them.

**B3ng3anc3: Ok I'll be honest the nico and calypso things angered the crap out of me I felt like it was wrong and didn't belong (haha rhyming) anyway love the fic can't wait for the next chapter**

**CF: **Same here. For Calypso's part, I think swearing on the Styx is not really binding to immortals which is definitely crap. Why bother making immortals swear? The whole council had sworn but why she was still there.


	7. The Letter

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Piper trained along with Percy using a dagger as her main weapon, given by Artemis while taking archery lessons with the goddess. The goddess was impressed of her determination to learn, something that would make anyone think twice that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. It's Artemis' power that concealed Piper from immortals even from Aphrodite in order to keep their hunting a secret.

Artemis, however, was somewhat preoccupied, her mind straying and wafting in free space.

For a maiden goddess who lived her immortal life feeling hostile toward men, Artemis was prepared to meet the challenge of dealing with their kind in so many interesting ways. What she wasn't prepared for was actually feeling something bizarre and foreign for one.

It was so unfair for Artemis to have someone, a boy no less, who had so much effect on her.

Ever since she claimed and accepted Percy as a friend (only male friend, she thought) worthy of her trust and respect, Artemis became uneasy and somewhat shy around the male demigod. The goddess kept her distance or tried to ignore Percy most of the time. She found herself stealing glances at Percy only to feel her face heat up whenever he caught her looking at him. When she composed herself, she would glare at him as if daring him to point it out.

Percy not knowing why she would look at him threateningly, approached her, "Hey Arty. Is there something wrong? You're like glaring all day at me." He asked. His voice laced with worry that he had done something wrong that would cost his friendship with the goddess.

Surprised by Percy's tone and of her own action, Artemis twirled around avoiding eye contact. "This is none of your concern, Percy. Don't stick your boy nose where it doesn't belong."

Percy frowned. "Huh?" but Artemis was already walking away from him.

Percy sighed deeply. He noticed Artemis up and down behavior after they left New Jersey. The goddess was conflicted of something and Percy wanted to help, he was her friend after all. "I will never understand girls."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked coming from behind. Sometimes, he forgot that he now had two girls for company and the daughter of Aphrodite was an exotic one too. Percy realized along the way that Piper was a little bit on the tomboyish side, which was strange for a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty.

Percy smiled at her. "It's nothing, Beauty Queen."

Piper nudged him in the arm for the nickname. "You're looking weirdly at Lady Artemis." Piper commented still being formal with the goddess despite the latter insisting that she should be called by her name while hunting. Piper had explained to Artemis that she was used on being formal because of her father's evil assistant.

Percy shrugged. "She changed. The first time I met her, she was this fierce girl who hated me like I made the idea of being a guy. Then she turned a little nicer. Now, she alternates in either of the two from time to time. When I say 'time to time', I mean every time I approached her or she approached me."

Piper nodded. She had an eerie feeling that something had happened between the two. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she had a little crush on Percy but would be glad to settle for being friends since they were too young and they are in the presence of a forever single goddess. "I see. Anyway Aqua boy, let's go. We need to eat, it's a little late. Lady Artemis prepared dinner." She pulled him to their camp where Artemis was waiting patiently.

After they have eaten, Percy sat by a log with Piper beside him while Artemis sat farther away.

Ever since Piper joined her and Percy's secret hunting and training, the goddess of the moon became self-conscious and felt insecure. Artemis would seldom check her reflection on a nearby crystal clear river or stream, something she didn't do typically. She didn't really mind how she faired as long as no one would insult her looks. Even before the outbreak of the Trojan War, Artemis didn't jump into argument with Hera, Aphrodite and Athena who claimed to be the most beautiful goddess. She remembered how she watched the three coaxed Paris to choose one which eventually caused the war.

Artemis felt like she was on a competition even if she didn't know whether there was a rivalry going between her and the daughter of Aphrodite. The one thing the goddess understood was that Piper seemed to outshine her for Percy's attention. As senseless as it may sound, Artemis wanted to get closer to the male demigod, to know him better. Although she wouldn't admit, the nasty feeling was growing stronger especially seeing how close Percy and Piper had become.

Like now, she wanted to yank off either Percy or Piper away from each other. Percy was seated contentedly looking at the clear night sky. Piper laid her head on Percy's shoulder sighing in relief.

He tensed at first before relaxing.

Artemis was observing the two critically. She saw Piper's face tinted with red while Percy was busy gazing at the stars like he wasn't aware of the girl leaning on him.

The goddess wanted to asked so many questions when Piper beat her again. "Percy, why are you so nice?"

Percy brought down his gaze to where Piper was leaning into him. "I don't know if I really am. You can ask Arty. She knew more since I've spent most of the time with her."

They looked at the goddess who seemed surprised and glared at Percy. "Well, I must say Percy isn't that bad, for a man."

Percy was about to protest when he realized it was the first time Artemis hadn't called him a boy. Here she was being a lot nicer again but still it made him blush.

Piper nodded though wondering why Percy was all red. Even the man-hater goddess said so. Piper scooted a little closer to him which made the goddess knit her eyebrows. Artemis was feeling it yet again.

Piper seemed to notice the goddess' facial appearance and she thought something impossible. _Could it be…? _The daughter of Aphrodite leaned away and came to check Percy's reaction and she caught sight of her savior's reddening face. Hadn't she restrained herself, Piper was sure that her jaw would drop all the way to the ground. Artemis, the exact opposite of her mother was jealous while she realized Percy was somewhat attracted to the goddess as well. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she could feel it even if it's very faint. She heard that the two had been in this adventure together for months and considering Percy's kind nature, attraction was possible.

Sure she had a crush on Percy but she wouldn't force herself into him. Sighing sadly, she removed her head from Percy's shoulder and asked another question. "So Percy, do you have someone important in your life? I mean you are training hard and all but for what or for whom?"

Percy turned beet red when he _'accidentally' _took a quick glance on Artemis who was staring at him intently. He successfully hid it but Piper saw it and chuckled. It was easy to lure someone if they were caught up in the moment.

"For my family and friends of course." Percy said quickly. "Why?"

Piper smiled. "I'm just curious."

Artemis remained silent. She wasn't sure about Percy's answer like it lacked important information.

Percy sighed and recited some lines that startled Artemis.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul curse blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze"

Artemis wide eyed stared at him in shock. "Percy that's the great prophecy. How did you…I mean did Lady Hestia told you?"

Percy sighed. "Yes. At first I accepted to train with you because of this prophecy. I've been safeguarded by Aunt Hestia just to ensure I will be out of harms reach. As I grow older, I have to train and to ensure that I will pick the right choice. We know that Arty hates men with her very essence, so I force myself to go with her but now, I know what I should do. I wanted to save my friends and my family and of course that includes both of you. I never trusted anyone that much but I trusted the two of you like how I trust Aunt Hestia and my mom. Four years from now and the decision would probably cost my life. Even if my life will end like that, I will be willing to give it up for the people I love." He explained avoiding the pity eyes his two listeners were showing him.

Artemis felt like she was stripped of her immortality. There, right in front of her, the first man she admired because of his character, of what he was, had admitted that he was prepared to die. It constricted her heart that his life was already numbered even if he was so young to experience such terrible prophecy. Involuntarily, Artemis stood up and sat beside Percy opposite of Piper's seat.

"Percy, you're not the only child of the big three. There was an oath but both my father and Lord Poseidon broke it. Besides, prophecies have double meanings and it had a strange way of happening." Artemis said trying to be optimistic. _How could this idiot just accept it? Doesn't he care about others feelings for him?_

Piper looked sad. She couldn't fully comprehend what the prophecy meant but she understood what Percy had explained. He was training to die in the end.

Percy sighed. "I'm aware of that. Aunt Hestia tried to explain it to me to but 'a single choice shall end his days' doesn't have that many meaning is it? Don't worry. I'd like you two to know that if I die, I'll die a happy 'man.' This adventure we had is quite fun and the friends a gained are awesome." Percy said wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis for calling him a man rather than a boy.

Thankfully, it lightened up the mood. Artemis smacked the back of his head, momentarily forgetting that this selfless 'man' had claimed that he would die for them.

"Still how could you simply accept that? Don't you want to have a happy life?" Piper asked, her vision were blurry from the tears forming in her eyes.

Artemis was thinking the same though she wasn't that emotional as the daughter of Aphrodite in the outside. The goddess maintained her composure but the beating inside her chest hurt her like an invisible thorns wrapped around her heart, squeezing it repeatedly every second.

"I think everybody wants to have a happy life but if my death will make the ones I hold dearly happy, so be it. Happiness isn't about yourself only; it's about other's happiness as well." Percy said quietly, his voice filled with sadness. At least, he knew some great friends.

"Not if we can help it." Artemis stated firmly. Piper agreed. "You don't need to carry that kind of burden. We are your friends."

Percy chuckled. "I don't know. I never understand girls anyway." He said jokingly but was glad he had odd friends. A man hating goddess and a unAphrodite-like daughter for friends, _maybe it would be a great change._

The three of them sat there the entire night sharing stories with each other. They enjoyed each other's company brushing off the fact that one of them was part of the great prophecy.

* * *

It was June 21st.

Artemis finally decided to take a cab like mortal would do. The cab dropped them in Los Angeles, a few kilometers away from Santa Monica. Percy noticed her agitated expression as if she was in a hurry. He knew that this was the day war would broke out if the symbols of power aren't returned to their rightful owners. He hoped that his new friends were successful but the skies told them otherwise. Thunder was rumbling from the distance and a storm was brewing wildly.

Percy also noted that Artemis haven't used any of her godly powers in a past few weeks which was surprising like she was saving it for an upcoming event.

_Santa Monica._ Percy repeated in his mind. It was the place where their hunting mission was headed to. The very same place Artemis said where Echidna was hiding. Now it all made sense, she was saving her strength for the foreboding battle.

The three of them passed an alley silently when a gang of teen boys emerged from the darkness and encircled them. Six teens aging 15 to 17 was looking at them with different emotions though they were eyeing Artemis and Piper more than Percy.

The tallest and most bulky among them pointed his index finger on Piper. "Hey, you."

Piper wasn't that scared of boys yet she was still a bit apprehensive of them. Her hand reached for her dagger in her belt. Artemis and Percy was the same even though their weapons couldn't hurt mortals. Piper held her hand as if saying 'I got this.' The two nodded and let Piper handle the situation.

"Me?" Piper asked softly.

"Yes you. You look familiar…No, you are the missing daughter of the famous actor, Tristan McLean. You see, your father put up a reward to whoever would bring his daughter back safely. You have to come with us." The bulky dude said but his eyes had a different glint which frightened Piper. His eyes had the same dark gleam as her previous captors.

Trying to avoid possible deaths, Piper tried to use her charmspeak. "I'm not Tristan's McLean's daughter. Now I would like you to leave this place and forgot that you saw me." Hopefully Percy or Artemis wouldn't kill one. She still wasn't used seeing a human being die even if she witnessed Percy do it twice.

Three of them sauntered away but three remained who looked slightly dazed. But instead of eyeing Piper, they were now looking at Artemis. "You—" was the only word the boy had said as Percy, burning with rage, punched the boy square in the jaw. Two of the boys charged Percy but they suddenly dropped into the ground as they shrank into furry animals with small antlers sticking on their heads.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Stupid boys. Anyway, you're learning Piper but you still need a lot of practice in order to affect a lot of people at once with your power." She turned to Percy. "And Percy, I can protect myself. I just want to see how Piper improved." Though she appreciated what Percy had done, she would never voice it out.

Percy faced Piper, a smirk forming in his lips. "You're a daughter of a famous actor?" Percy asked.

Piper blushed but was afraid that Percy would hate her. "Yeah, part of the reason why I run away." She answered glumly.

"Why?"

"He never had the time for me. He even has a cruel assistant who _'watches'_ over me." Piper sighed recounting what she told Artemis. "I love my dad but…I felt alone."

Percy slung his arm around Piper and pulled her into a hug which made Artemis raise an eyebrow but stayed silent. The throbbing inside the goddess' chest was getting stronger whenever she saw the two like that. "Have you heard what the boy said earlier? You father is looking for you. You shouldn't give up on him. He might be busy as an actor but you can at least try to talk to him. I can tell that he was a good father as he had a good daughter like you."

"He is," Piper said, her head still buried in Percy's chest. "I just feel left out when I didn't see him again all year and I have to bear his assistant's presence. It was something I couldn't tolerate anymore."

Percy rubbed circles in her back soothingly. "It's not too late. You can talk to him and besides you have change, you can stand up against your father's evil helper." He whispered.

Piper pulled away wiping some tears. "Thank you. I will do that."

Artemis joined the two and shoved Percy lightly. "I never thought a boy would be that good in giving advices. Though, I really like her to join my hunt."

Percy grumbled. "I can if I wanted too and I realize girls are good in something too."

Artemis smiled though girls are good in almost everything, she thought. "Good in?"

Percy grinned. "Attracting trouble."

Artemis and Piper's mouth hung open. "What do you mean good in attracting trouble?"

"Nothing." Percy replied laughing.

"Well we know for a fact that a certain boy who is now in trouble!" The two girls chorused as they flanked Percy in each side poking him for fun.

After they exited the alley, the three proceeded towards a beach in Santa Monica. They could already see the Pacific glinting gold under the sun. Percy had been to Montauk beach before but never had he set foot on the sea water. He just admired it from afar thinking how it would be so cool to actually swim on the sea. Now he knew that he couldn't or else his _father_ would know about him in an instant.

Artemis could sense powerful presences and her mind screamed vengeance. Forest nymphs and his twin brother Apollo kept on giving her lead to Echidna. At the latest, the mother of monsters had gathered monsters inside a ship shrouded from the eyes of Poseidon. More likely, Oceanus, the titan of the seas was helping Echidna and the vast number of monsters.

The three of them were startled when three flashes of light appeared a hundred yards in front of them, blocking the way to the beach. Artemis paled that other gods had found about her and Hestia's agreement.

Fortunately, the new arrivals weren't other gods. Unfortunately, they are far worse than the gods.

Artemis went even paler but she urged herself to step forward and to talk with the three ancient women carrying a string. She noticed that the Fates were looking intently at Percy. It was something that worried her too much. Could they be claiming the life of the only male she would ever approve?

Before the goddess could speak, Atropos, the old woman in the middle holding a pair of gold and silver scissors, called. Her voice rasped in thin air, sending bone chilling vibrations. "Percy Jackson."

Artemis spun around to face Percy. She found him looking at the Fates like he had already met them before. He wasn't even afraid or at least he didn't show it.

"We have warned you that getting so close to the sea will either bring birth or destruction. Tell us young demigod, are you ready to face the consequences of going back?" The three asked in unison.

Percy nodded grimly. "Yes. The letter says it all. I don't know how but it clearly instructs me to go. It was a vision."

Atropos nodded. "The rift of the past shall be compensated by the present. For better or for worse, the decision is in your hands. Choose well, Percy Jackson." The old ladies choired before slowly fading in front of them.

Piper and Artemis looked at Percy for explanation. "My mother, she had foreseen this day. I don't know how but she knew."

Artemis stared at him. A visit from the Fates was a very big deal and Percy was telling them that her mother had a vision. Percy's mother was gone or so she thought. "I thought…" She didn't finish as she looked at Percy's sad visage.

Percy took out a white envelope from his bag and handed it to Artemis. "Would you like to read it Arty?"

Artemis nodded as she remembered the letter Percy received during his 9th birthday. Somewhat touched that Percy let her read it rather than Piper; she inspected the envelope carefully and read the note found at the back.

"Open it when you are in a journey to the sea"

The goddess looked up to Percy. "Santa Monica…" She said. Percy gave her a nod of confirmation.

Percy motioned her to open the flap and read the main letter. Artemis cleared her throat and began;

"Dear Perseus,

If you are reading this, I want you to know how I am sorry for not being a mother you wanted to be. The Fates had warned that a prophecy concerning me still existed. It's been a very long time but I started to recall it slowly. My memories were wiped out in the River Lethe to save me from banishment as my existence was considered a threat by Zeus.

I shifted form into a mortal, undetected by the Olympians. I lived peacefully with my new twin sister, Sally. Though I never fully remembered why, I vowed never to return to the sea.

Sadly, what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea and that includes the two of us. I know you would resent your father and me but if you are to blame someone, blame only me. It was my fault. It would never happen if I stayed strong.

Now that you are in a journey to go back from where we came from, I had a vision you will confront someone and by then head straight to the sea immediately. But remember this: go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Whoever you meet there, do not mistrust your judgment. You must listen to your heart.

And if we meet again, I presume I will have my entire memory back and I have a request for you to grant me. Promise me that you will grant my final wish.

Set me free.

Once again, I'm sorry for giving you a hero's fate. My previous life as I remembered partially was never anything but tragic. How I wish you have the same happy ending as your namesake. May the Fates be with you, Perseus.

I love you my son,

Sarah"

The two girls looked at Percy sympathetically. They knew that Percy had this burden of the great prophecy to endure but right now he had to face yet another problem. _Set me free. _For Artemis and Piper's ears, it sounded like 'please kill me.' Percy's expression showed that he was thinking the same.

Artemis examined the letter looking for Percy's mother's real identity. She frowned that there was no other notes. Percy looked amused at her as she scowled back.

Percy shrugged. "Sorry."

Artemis huffed indignantly but gestured Piper and Percy to follow. "I don't know what beings awaited as there but I can sense their powerful energies. We have to move cautiously. What are you going to do Perseus?"

Percy scowled. "Hey!" Apparently, Artemis' payback for the weird nicknames had arrived which caught Percy off-guard.

Artemis simply smirked. "Shut up Perseus. Now you know how I feel when you call me Arty the first time. Now be a man and get used to it."

Percy sighed. Artemis was just as stubborn as he was so it was no use to protest. He stared at the beach, his eyes darkening every minute. Artemis couldn't help but to feel worry for Percy. "I'll help you fight monsters in this place until all are defeated or that 'someone' shows up in the sea whoever it is."

Artemis bit her lower lip. "Perseus, your task is to head straight to the sea. Piper and I will take care of this. She had the qualities of being a good hunter and we can protect ourselves." Piper nodded in agreement; she trained with Percy and would never put it into waste.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I know but I'll never let you go and have the fun for yourselves. I'll help if I can no matter what you say Arty."

Artemis grumbled about stupid overwhelming loyalty under her breath. Even though she liked that trait of Percy or flaw as Hestia called it, Percy's fate was more important than their hunting. She then noticed Percy's killing intent, an aura of bloodlust, which seemed to swirl around his body. It was like someone dark and full of malice inside him that wanted to escape and wreak havoc in the area. The goddess knew that Percy wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

"Fine but if there is someone came to existence on that place, don't hesitate to leave the monsters to us. Is that understood?" Artemis asked going authoritative like she used to.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say milady." The reply earned him an elbow from Piper and a smack in the arm from Artemis.

While Percy and Artemis were discussing about their battle plan, Piper noticed an odd looking ship docked in the Santa Monica Pier. Being a daughter of a movie star, she had seen a lot of cruise ship when she was with her father but this one seemed suspicious mainly because it resembled Greek designs. A huge ship with a three-story-tall woman statue for a masthead attached into its bow was so out of place considering other ships beside it. PRINCESS ANDROMEDA was painted in black above the bow line. She racked her brain and indeed the name rang a bell. It was the wife of the original Perseus after he saved her from the sea serpent Cetus. The ship was already departing but not before leaving a small retinue of monsters being led by two hideous characters in the form of a man and woman. Piper choked at the sight that the sound she made, grabbed Percy and Artemis' attention.

Percy uncapped his pen, Artemis's silver bow materialized in her hand and Piper drew her silver dagger strapped in her belt. They hid on a small hut close to the sea.

"The ship was filled with monsters." Piper said hoarsely.

"We cannot pursue the ship, it's beyond my powers. I'll report this monster-infested ship to the Olympian Council after we finish taking down this monsters." Artemis said before her silver eyes brightened in anticipation. "Echidna…" She spat recognizing the mother of monsters though the small monster army was still out of earshot.

Percy put a hand in her shoulder. Normally, Artemis would either turn any man into an animal or kill it right on the spot for touching her but instead she calmed down and looked at Percy in the eyes. "I know that you're saving your energy for this day to come but please, don't stress yourself. You will avenge them." Percy stated remembering Artemis' thirst for revenge.

"You knew?" Artemis asked with a hint of anger. He knew about her hunt.

Percy nodded. "A little, that's why I'm here to help." He then looked warily at the man leading the monsters beside Echidna: it was the giant in his nightmare. "Arty, I've seen that big guy over there. He appeared in my dream. He is after me and seeking revenge to twins. Is that you and your brother?"

Artemis' eyes widened before it turned into a harsh glare directed at the giant. "Tityos"

* * *

**Notes:**

Yay. Next chapter would be more likely, the revelation. Sorry if you had to wait for that but I feel it goes with the flow of the story. More action next chapter and presumably the end of the Lightning Thief events. (My story somewhat follows PJO plot but of course Percy and Artemis as the main characters.)

I don't want to make Piper so evil so I made her a match maker like her mother.

Some of my reviewers told me to have a beta and I say sure why not. PM me and a sample perhaps?

Good or bad? Review and let me know what you think/feel about this chapter. Suggestions?

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Short answers for some queries:

**Is Dylan is a son of Poseidon? **Yeah, sadly. (Or it depends on how you perceive some details I have provided.)

**So what would be Piper's job here? Third wheel? **This story is a Pertemis, so yup or a sisterly figure.

**So when they would get together? **I don't know either, still thinking and planning when.

**Are we going to be meeting the hunt and Zoe any time soon, and is Thalia still a tree? **Yes, after the next chapter. Yep, Thalia is still a tree but she will be normal if she will meet Percy .

**Does piper like Percy? Will Artemis actually apologize? Will she figure out her weird feelings? **Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. Hahaha sorry for the vague answers but the ideas just pop out on my mind.

**How about the secret of Percy when it would be revealed? **Next chapter


	8. Destined Destroyer

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Artemis' eyes widened before it turned into a harsh glare directed at the giant. "Tityos"

"I haven't heard of him. His name is quite unfamiliar even in myth books."

"He is my half-brother, son of Elara, a mortal princess by Zeus. At the personal decree of Hera, Tityos attempted to sexually desecrate my mother Leto. Apollo and I came to our mother's aid and sent that bastard to Tartarus where he suffered eternal torture with two vultures eating his liver. You can say that he has the same punishment with the Titan Prometheus." Artemis explained, rage building up inside her.

"That's stupid," Percy blurted. "Trying to setup a family member to hurt another, Hera is crazy."

"Uhm Percy," Piper said, glancing up in the sky by the window. The heavens remained dark and stormy due to Zeus and Poseidon's feud but no sign that Hera heard it. "Lady Artemis told me that names have power, I don't think the queen of the gods will like being called crazy."

"Perhaps shrewish," Artemis said, grimacing. "Hera, blinded by jealousy, thought that using an illegitimate child of my unfaithful father to violate my mother would be the sweetest revenge not only to my father but for me and my brother as well."

Percy shook his head. "Still, it's not your fault or your brother or your mother. It's no one's fault but Zeus."

Artemis nodded. "I know. That's why I don't really trust any male, even my father. They are deceitful, arrogant, unfaithful, and cheating bastards that only break women's hearts."

Piper nudged the goddess softly. Artemis tilted her head and glanced at Piper clearly confused, only to realize what the daughter of Aphrodite was trying to tell.

"I trust one though," Artemis added quickly, looking at Percy sincerely.

Percy smiled slightly and turned to assess the enemies. "So what are we going to do, Arty?"

Artemis knit her eyebrows. "It's better if we will bombard them with arrows rather than go toe to toe with them using hunting knives and sword."

Percy nodded and swung his sword to the side. "I can't shoot straight though. But I have a plan of my own."

Artemis frowned. "What's your plan?"

"I'll charge them alone."

Artemis and Piper's eyes widened and looked at him incredulously. "Perseus! You can't attack them alone by any chance, its suicide. I'll come with you." Artemis said.

Percy shook his head. "No. This is not the wilderness, Arty. They will spot us immediately and I cannot risk Piper's safety here. Sure, Piper learned how to fight but it's not enough and we cannot endanger her against this kind of enemies. She is a better archer than me so she can assist you in shooting down monsters. I'm better off running my sword on them."

Piper looked uncertain while Artemis contemplated about Percy's bravery—err, stupidity and his suicidal idea. _Of course, he would be worried with Piper's safety. Obviously he was attracted to the daughter of Aphrodite. Why did I think about it anyway?_ Artemis thought.

"Fine, but don't engage Echidna and Tityos. Leave the two of them to me."

"You trust me Arty right?" Percy asked, ignoring the goddess' command or request.

"I do." Artemis answered without hesitation.

Percy grinned. "I trust you too _oh goddess of archery_. Let's do this."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. The goddess didn't want to let Percy go alone, but she did anyway. Percy trusted her marksmanship; she was the goddess of archery for Zeus' sake.

She sighed.

"The most important thing for us is the ability to move and react at the moment's notice," Artemis said, reminding him of his advantages over the enemies. "Bigger opponents only have immense strength while we hunters have superior speed. They cannot kill what they cannot hit."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And Perseus, I'd like you to know that you are one of the best hunters I've hunted with." She added.

Percy smiled. "I'm honored then."

Percy crept outside the hut and jousted towards the monsters silently, concealing himself to the closest objects found in the beach. He could sense the two girls' subtle movements behind him as they searched for a good spot for shooting. Before Percy could reveal himself, he heard Echidna's hissing voice.

"The stupid war god has been fooled easily. Any moment now he will appear and we will take the big three's symbols of power from him."

Tityos nodded, his blue eyes gleaming with hate. "I would prefer killing Artemis and Apollo who sent me to Tartarus. Next would be Hera. That is what Lord Kronos have promised me but I'll settle with the puny war god for now."

Two silver arrows flew straight to Echidna and Tityos which were easily swatted by the giant's spear.

"Hunters of Artemis!" Tityos roared with fury and delight at the prospect of Artemis' presence. "Find them!"

When the monsters finally mobilize themselves, Percy automatically tumbled into sword-spinning action to distract them from looking for the two girls. He made his way to the group hacking and slashing them with Riptide, sending their essences back to Tartarus.

Echidna and Tityos turned quickly, narrowing their eyes at the intruder. The mother of monsters recognized the physical description of the boy her Lord Kronos had given them. It was the one who always interfered on their plans.

"YOU!" Echidna hissed, her forked tongue lashing out between her fangs. "You killed my sonny with that cursed moon goddess!"

"Twice actually, thanks to my Pegasus," Percy replied, slashing hellhounds along the way. "Your sonny was really a bad doggy."

"I'll bring your head in a silver platter and Lord Kronos would be very much pleased!" Echidna yelled slithering towards Percy.

Disintegrating monsters littered the ground with grains of yellow dust before the eyes of Percy. Arrows after arrows flew pass him finding its way to monster's fatal spots as Artemis and Piper covered him from afar. Percy somersaulted behind a squadron of dragon women following the giant Tityos. He was a few yards away from the sea, the sea breeze empowering him a little.

The scent of the sea sent a subtle effect on Percy, his eyes flashing from sea green to purple. His head felt like a huge rock fell right on top of it. Nonetheless, it powered him even more to continue the onslaught.

Percy recapped Riptide and drew his hunting knives. Liquid fire poured the sharp edge of the blade but instead of its usual fiery orange to red color; it was now darker, almost black.

"What's happening to Percy?" Piper asked Artemis after shooting a dracaenae in its chest. As far as she remembered, the fire in Percy's blade was bright and lively, now it was a miasmic.

However, even the goddess Artemis had the same astonished look. "I don't know what is happening to Perseus but he certainly needs assistance right now. He is getting closer to the two. Even if he had undergone training with me and proved to be a good hunter, he cannot defeat the mother of monsters and that giant alone. Focus and continue firing."

"What if it comes to fighting those two Lady Artemis?"

"As the goddess of the hunt, monsters are my primary prey. If it comes to that, you'll stay here and I'll fight them alone." Artemis said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Percy charged swiftly, spinning and ducking in rough imitation of Artemis. Even though he was slower than the huntress herself, he moved like he had a heavy dosage of adrenaline-induced medicine. He stormed the small army of monsters, dispatching them with silent ease until his malevolent blades met the fifteen foot long spear of Tityos.

Percy was thrown to the air upon colliding with a being four times his size. A barely five foot tall demigod fighting a colossal twenty foot tall giant was unmistakably a lopsided battle. One false move and Percy would be squashed into a thin flat sheet of aluminum foil or be skewered into a human barbecue ready for grilling.

Artemis' eyes widened and she flashed between Percy and Tityos blocking the gigantic spear with her silver knives. "Perseus! You idiot! I said don't engage them by yourself."

"Hello _sister," _Tityos spat. "I have just escaped my prison and now you have a lover? That's wonderful since the reign of the gods will end after our lord has fully reformed."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Tityos. "Your freedom will be short-lived _brother,_" Artemis spat back.

Percy seemed to be in a state of daze or to be more precise, hypnotic state. His eyes flickering again to a piercing purple. He shook his head to clear his mind and switched back to his sword and charged Tityos again, Artemis followed suit.

"Perseus!" Artemis called but Percy was already trading blows with Tityos.

Echidna was on hot pursuit until Artemis intercepted her in close combat. Her mind's thinking was divided into two: getting revenge on Echidna and aiding Percy against her half-brother giant. All the monsters except its leaders were destroyed.

Echidna let out a reptilian grin. "Artemis, it's so nice of you to show yourself here. Did you miss your hunters already?" She mocked.

Artemis glared at the mother of monsters and rained it with flurry of strikes which was met by sharp reptilian claws. "I would take utmost pleasure in giving you the worst pain I can ever deliver, Echidna. You'll wish that Tartarus himself would claim you. I bet your little Chimera missed you already."

It wasn't much of a battle since the Olympian goddess overpowered the mother of monsters. A single strike of Echidna was being paid back three slashes from Artemis. Not so long, Echidna was already limping.

"You're going to die slowly but full of pain." Artemis seethed as she slammed the butt of his knife's hilt at Echidna's face.

Before Artemis could proceed to torture Echidna, she was knocked over when Tityos managed to kick Percy on the chest, sending the demigod straight towards her. Both of them crashed in the soft sand, Percy fell on top of her.

Artemis wasn't that hurt and she quickly checked Percy for severe injuries despite their position. She sighed in relief seeing the glacial armor Percy was wearing but frowned when it was darker in color. _What's with the dark color?_ She thought. _Why do his eyes seem to flicker to another color?_

"Perseus, can you get off me." Artemis said in a hurried tone. She struggled to hold back a blush.

Percy's face felt a little warm. Thankfully, Artemis didn't send him airborne like last time. "Sorry Arty." He said as he stood up, offering his hand to Artemis.

Artemis took his hand. "I told you to avoid them. Apollo and I managed to slay him together but right now I can't possibly call my twin brother." She chastised.

He looked thoughtful at what Artemis said. "I have an idea." Percy said.

Artemis groaned in annoyance. She concluded that Percy didn't have the best of plans. Clearly, he wasn't a child of Athena. "A stupid idea I presume?"

Percy smirked. "Let's attack the big dude together."

"Fine but leave Echidna to me." Artemis said as she eyed the hobbling mother monster by the giant side. On second thought, it wasn't a bad idea.

Together they charged.

They attacked Tityos in both sides which the giant deflected by navigating his spear and shield smoothly. No wonder why it took two gods to take him down the first time. He was that good.

Artemis guilelessly assaulted Tityos' legs to slow him even more while Percy concentrated on diverting the giant's attention away from the goddess. The two were rewarded by few scratches on the giant's limbs although it only made Tityosa angrier.

The giant tried to slam his shield at Artemis but the goddess sent a wave of silver light in a perfect time that the blast twisted Tityos' arm. The giant tossed towards Percy causing the demigod to sidestep beside Artemis.

Without his shield, Tityos showed an unexpected speed for a being of his size, he swung his spear in a wide arc surprising both Percy and Artemis.

Percy shoved Artemis aside as he got clobbered in his midsection by Tityos' spear. The force of the wallop broke his glacial armor. The goddess rolled to the side after staggering from Percy's gentle less push.

"How touching!" Tityos cried disdainfully as he saw Percy crumpled in the ground writhing in agony.

Tityos towered Percy, grinning evilly in anticipation. "Goodbye Artemis' little boyfriend." He mocked.

He brought up his spear to perforate the demigod, three arrows impaled his back. The giant grunted in pain, he was sure that Artemis was currently disoriented and he spun his body only to catch a glimpse of chocolate brown blur.

A certain daughter of Aphrodite had hit him heedlessly from a safe distance.

Too late.

The interruption caused by Piper was enough to draw Tityos' attention away from Percy for a second and Artemis didn't need to be told what to do as she fired four silver arrows with lightning speed into the giant's joints. All four sprouted at each knees and Tityos bellowed in pain as he fell down in one knee, dropping his spear. Percy bolted up and he stepped on Tityos' thigh to catapult himself over the giant.

As Percy swooped down, he poured every strength he could master as Riptide met the giant's thick neck and the Celestial bronze sword slashed Tityos' head off his mountainous body. The son of Elara crumbled into dust shortly after.

'_Two demigods and a goddess for a giant? Not bad I guess.' _Percy thought while panting in the outside.

Artemis tried to glare at Percy for pushing her away but instead she smiled at him. _When do I stop owing him?_ She asked mentally. Artemis could sense that Piper was back in hiding before she searched for Echidna who was already limping away from the area. She ran after the mother monster and dragged it back near the beach.

The goddess beat the mother of monsters to a pulp, pounding and bruising Echidna with everything Artemis had. Blood curled scream was heard from Echidna as Artemis' vengeful rage pushed herself to the limits, inflicting so much agony. Viewed from another perspective, Artemis was the monster and Echidna was the prey.

Bloodlust overwhelmed Artemis as she didn't notice when the sea water burst upward as if there was an underwater volcanic eruption in Santa Monica. Three familiar figures popped out at the middle of Santa Monica bay and they were encased in a milky white sphere, swimming back to the shore.

"The sea…" Percy murmured, for a split second, it sounded like it wasn't his. The voice was small but the power of the tone was clearly present. Nevertheless, he sprinted towards his demigod friends and a satyr.

_Are they the one's mentioned in the letter? _Percy thought unaware of the presence of a fiendish entity inside him, impassively waiting for him to take his first step onto the sea.

* * *

Dylan, Annabeth and Grover stumbled on the shore in exhaustion. Their time in the Underworld was, well, very fruitful. Dylan's backpack weighed a ton as he struggled on carrying it. Grover was muttering about that it was nicer to take vacation on Maine while the brains of the trio, Annabeth, paced on the sand looking agitated.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Dylan half-yelled. "Ares tricked us! My father's trident and Hades' helm are still missing!"

"Obviously," Annabeth snorted, sounding displeased. "At least we have the bolt. I think I knew who have the trident and the helm."

"Don't tell me Lord Ares had the trident and the helm too." Grover mumbled.

Annabeth grimaced, the goat boy actually hit the right spot. "Speaking of the god of war, he is waiting for us." She said her eyes trailed at a man sitting impatiently in a Harley Davidson chopper motorcycle.

Wearing a wraparound sunglass, the god of war had a smug look on his face. His scarred cheeks heightened his overall appearance as a cruel and proud bully. Propped on his shoulder was an oversized aluminum baseball bat.

"You three should be dead," Ares said, unmistakably upset that the three kids were alive. "Impeding the start of the best kind of war is a big no-no for me."

"You stole the bolt, the trident and the helm." Dylan said.

Ares grinned mischievously. "I didn't steal them personally. Gods are forbidden from taking other god's symbol of power unless one will use a hero to do the job."

"Who did you use? "

"Doesn't matter. The point is the three of you should die. Your deaths will cause a nice slugfest going: Athena would blame Poseidon for bringing her daughter in a suicide quest. Zeus is already mad at Poseidon. Poseidon is mad at both Zeus and Hades for this—" Ares pulled out a celestial bronze trident strapped on his motorcycle. "—and Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon as he doesn't know who took this…" The war god hoisted a bronze war helmet attached to the trident.

"Lord Poseidon's trident and Lord Hades' helm of darkness," Grover gasped.

Ares smirked and he snapped his fingers. A wild boar sprung out of the sand and charged the trio. Grover being the 'brave' protector, he hurled some flattened tin cans at the boar. Sadly, it only infuriated the boar and it focused its beady eyes at the poor satyr. The boar battered Grover instantly knocking him out. The wild beast went after Dylan and Annabeth.

Ares laughed as the huge boar tossed Dylan into the air. The demigod son of Poseidon failed to defend himself from the wild beast. Truthfully, he was able to defeat monsters he had battled because of luck and perfect timing. The Minotaur exploded into dust because Grover was able to distract it and he kind of jumped into action and on his last kill, the Gorgon Medusa become probable to be beheaded because of Percy's water powers which exceeded his own. Dylan wanted to impress Annabeth but he instead got plowed by Ares' pet. If not for the tides healing him constantly, he would already be dead. He blacked out as the boar continued to maul him to death.

To save Dylan, Annabeth threw her dagger at the boar, imbedding itself on its side. The boar that looked crankier than ever, shifted its ugly body to face the daughter of Athena. The boar brandished its razor sharp tusks at Annabeth, ready to kill.

The boar let out a mighty pig squeal before its head fell down, rolling down in the sand. Ares' sacred animal's blood stained the sand red. Percy stood there glaring at the war god, pig blood trickled down Riptide's edge.

Ares' smug expression vanished and was replaced by raw fury. His sunglass melted when his red eyes burst into flames.

"That's my favorite sacred animal!" the war god bellowed. "Who are you to meddle with godly business?"

Percy, who looked seriously tired from his previous battle with the giant Tityos, stepped forward trying to look well and brave. "Just a friend of this people you are trying to kill. Such a shame you had to hide behind a pet especially against a girl, a satyr and ugh, a boy."

Ares' nostrils flared before he smirked. "It's obvious you don't know who you are talking to kid."

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Don't challenge him. He is Ares, the god of war!"

Ares swung his oversized bat and it turned into a two handed sword. "You are clearly not on my level, mortal. You better listen on that sissy over there before I decided to add you on my hit list for killing my favorite animal."

Before Percy could respond, he heard a voice in his mind. At first, he thought it was his Aunt Hestia but the voice doesn't sound warm like the hearth goddess. It was quite the opposite. '_You can defeat him, child.' _The voice reverberated in his skull.

Percy thought back like he used to when conversing with Hestia. '_I could? How?'_

No response.

Percy decided that he was just hearing things due to fatigue. He then stared at Ares. "Scared that this mortal who is not in your level would beat you? You better go and hide again behind another pet or you can use your godly powers to turn me into something that would probably save you from humiliation." He taunted.

Ares' eyes grew bigger in shock before it narrowed into a glare. "You insolent punk, I'm a god! I don't involve myself directly you little runt."

"I challenge you then," Percy said. It would be now or never. It's the only chance to retrieve the stolen weapons. "If I lose, you can do what you want with me. If I win, I'll have the big three's symbols of power."

Annabeth looked fearfully. "Percy, don't…"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "You should help Dylan and Grover."

Annabeth nodded glumly before stepping back to pull her unconscious quest mates out of the instigating battle.

Ares bared his teeth. "The battle has been already decided kid the moment you challenged me. Your head will decorate my shield."

Percy took a glance at Artemis last position where he left her. He found the goddess delivering the killing blow on Echidna. Artemis looked around, hopefully searching for him. When their eyes met, Artemis had a confused look until she saw the man Percy was facing. Her face contorted into a fright and it only meant one thing, Artemis couldn't possibly help him.

He understood that if Artemis would intervene, questions would arise because of two Olympian present in one place and there was big chance that the big three weapons wouldn't be recovered. Not to brag but Percy felt that Artemis would take his side rather than Ares. How could Artemis possibly explain that? Not only would she endanger herself in the entire Olympian council but her hunt's safety as well. Percy would rather have an early death than seeing anyone, especially Artemis suffer because of him.

To sum it up, everything was up to Percy: a do or die fight.

Artemis gave him an encouraging nod which was enough for Percy. He faced Ares and initiated the first attack, staying away from the sea as Poseidon would immediately be aware of him.

'_Step on the surf,' _the voice rang on his ears but Percy ignored it as he crossed blades with Ares. He could feel his hand shaking from weariness.

Everything that Percy threw at Ares, the war god simply parried or dodged the attack. If only he was on his full strength and good condition. He was already tempted to take a dip on the sea.

"Not bad but not good enough." Ares sneered.

'_Step to the surf. Don't hesitate.' _The voice coaxed. Percy found himself giving in if not for Ares pressing his attacks harder. It would be a disaster if Ares would notice his tiredness, it might drove the war god into frenzy.

Percy needed to concentrate. _Take a deep breath. Speed, rely on speed, listen to Arty or you'll be turned into a furry animal with antlers._ He chanted on his mind as he stabbed Ares in the side.

Ares deflected his thrust and knocked Percy's blade out of his hand. The war god's face wore a triumphant grin. "Yield kid and face your fate. I'm the god of war, I've been fighting for eternity and I cannot die."

'_But you can kill him if you wish,' _the voice interjected and it grabbed Percy's attention. Was that a bluff? But if that was his only chance, he could try. "Please tell me! though I prefer to defeat him only, not to kill him." He whispered pleadingly.

'_What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea.'_ Percy froze, his head moved involuntarily. Out of his own will, his eyes landed on the three pointed spear slung behind Ares. "Mom?" He guessed silently.

The voice seemed to ignore him again.

Percy's body moved into its own accord and he found himself with his hunting knives burning with purplish fire which surprised Ares. The war god thought that the kid was a son of Dionysius.

_That old drunkard had a new spawn,_ Ares snorted. _Hardheaded idiot_

This time, however, was a successful one. When Percy lunged at Ares, his twisted his body in mid-air, knives lashing out but not to Ares but the straps wrapped around Poseidon's trident. Before Ares could realize what Percy was aiming, the war god punched the demigod in the gut sending him a few feet away—with the trident on his hand.

"You!" Ares yelled as he saw the trident had been plucked right under his nose. "You're really going into my nerves, kid. I'm going to smash you to pulp."

He ignored Ares and waited for a minute before hearing the mysterious voice again. '_Child, don't be afraid about the truth of your own birth. Unleash the raging waters of the sea.'_

The time Percy set foot on the surf, a different surge of power course through him. It was very different from the boost he received from rivers or any other body of water. Thought the purple aura in him got stronger.

Percy abided and water spheres that Artemis forbid to be used during his training since it drained him that very quickly formed nearby. It soared towards Ares binding him in a net of intricate water web. The war god tried to flash out but the purple aura lingering with the water prevented him from escaping.

Percy raised the trident summoning a ten-foot wall of sea water and rode the huge wave like a professional surfer and descended towards Ares in a blearing speed. Fully immobilized, Percy drove the trident forcefully on the war god's right shoulder. '_Excellent child, you've done well,' _said the voice inside his head.

Ares howled in pain as he clutched his wounded shoulder. Golden Ichor bled from the three deep gashes in the god's shoulder. Pure hate and absolute rage danced across the war god's face. How this mortal could wounded him?

Annabeth and Artemis stood shocked. The goddess couldn't help but be proud of the male demigod. He was her student and fellow hunter after all, if only she could yell and encourage him to beat her worthless imbecile half-brother without risking herself and her hunt from the paranoia of her father.

"You have made an enemy from the god of war, demigod," Ares bellowed, muttering curses in Ancient Greek. "Beware, the next time we meet, I wouldn't be merciful."

'_Now, it's time to face your destiny. Let me show you.' _ The voice echoed as if Ares' threat was nonexistent. Percy's eyes darkened and he lose control over his own and the voice in his head assumed authority over his body. Purple aura started pulsating around him.

In turn, Ares' body began to glow.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

Artemis' eye snapped to Percy, a new sense of dread filled her. She watched as the idiot was looking directly at Ares' true immortal form.

The light went down and the war god was gone. Percy dropped down but he managed to stick the trident in the shore and used it as a support to maintain his upright position. Artemis instantly flashed beside him, eyeing the demigod with awe and suspicion. She felt terrified that he would disintegrate into ashes after foolishly witnessing a god's transformation.

She touched Percy's shoulder. "H..How did you—" was all Artemis could say when she was blasted away from Percy.

The water swirled around Percy's feet, forming a mini hurricane. When the raging water died down, there stood a nightmare version of Percy. His once sea green eyes settled into now dark purple orbs as if the sea was contaminated with poison. Percy's eyes glowed with power and he swished the trident to his side.

"How did Perseus survive that pathetic war god's true immortal form?" said a feminine voice through Percy's lips. "Perhaps I protected him from harm like any _good mother_ would do."

Artemis stood up, befuddled that she was sent flying by Percy or if it was Percy. As she weighed the gravity of the situation, her hunting knives are instinctively poised to defend herself.

"Who are you? What have you done to Percy?" Artemis demanded through gritted teeth. She should have known the changes; Percy was somewhat under a kind of spell or curse.

"My name? Oh, I now remember my name." The possessed Percy said slyly. "I was known as Sarah Jackson, mother of Perseus Jackson. I simply took control of my son's body."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Percy/Sarah. "Quit playing games with me. Who are you? You are clearly not a mere mortal that can possess a demigod such as Percy."

"My, impatient are we daughter of Leto?" Sarah bared her teeth through Percy's in a vicious smile. "Very well. I hope Thetis; daughter of Nereus and Doris would suffice."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Impossible."

Annabeth stood beside Artemis. She was also carrying Hades' helm which Ares left after his loss against Percy. "Thetis? You mean the mother of Achilles who dipped him in the river Styx?"

Sarah/Thetis' purple eyes glowed. "Indeed, daughter of Athena. I am the one who gave birth to the greatest warrior who led the Greeks in the siege of Troy." Annabeth and Artemis would have laughed at what Thetis had said since it was Percy who was speaking but the ferocity of his/her purple eyes radiated spite and animosity. The place didn't help much as it got worse than before. Ice starts to form around the male demigod, the water turning into a mix color of black and purple.

"If you are Percy's mother, does that mean Percy is nearly invulnerable too? Did you bathe him in the Styx like Achilles?" Annabeth inquired curiously.

Thetis laughed humorlessly, pounding the trident on the shore. "You are truly a daughter of the wisdom goddess. Too inquisitive but the answer is no. You see, my son Perseus is very much different from Achilles."

Before Annabeth could asked again, Artemis stepped forward. "This is not viable! You should be with the other Nereids serving Poseidon's court!"

"I used to lead my sisters back then," Thetis sighed before glaring at Artemis. "When I was still a maiden, both Zeus and Poseidon courted me. The two of them rivaled each other for my hand in marriage and they never halted their advances until the wretched Titan of Forethought, Prometheus came and warned Zeus of a vision. Sooner, the Oracle of Delphi spouted a prophecy that I will bear a child that would be greater than his father."

Artemis and Annabeth remained silent.

Thetis continued. "Both gods backed down fearing than they would end up like their dethroned father. In the end, your cursed father has other ideas in order to control the prophecy for his own interest. Zeus arranged my marriage to a mortal hero, Peleus, king of Myrmidons."

"I refuse of course. If two gods didn't have the chance to capture my heart, a mortal surely cannot." Thetis said hysterically. "But Peleus never wavered. He sought help from a young sea god to subdue me. Eventually, I gave in and consented to be married. As a result, Achilles was born."

Artemis came to understand where Thetis was going on her story. She got a feeling that it was connected with the letter though the idea was still vague.

Thetis growled. "When Achilles died because of Apollo…"

"But it was Paris of Troy who killed Achilles." Annabeth argued.

Thetis simply laughed. Spawns of Athena were always up for a verbal dispute. "You don't know everything, daughter of Athena. How about you asked Apollo's twin sister? She's here right beside you after all."

Annabeth looked at Artemis nervously. "You're right Annabeth. Paris killed Achilles with a poison arrow but only a true skilled archer could possibly shot him in a very critical spot. In case of Achilles, his only vulnerable spot was his heel. Paris hit him because Apollo intervened and guided the Trojan prince's arrow. If not for Apollo's intrusion, Achilles would still be…" Artemis faltered glancing at Percy, his eyes glowing with dark purple light.

"Precisely," Thetis said bitterly. "Because of my son's death, the prophecy wasn't exactly fulfilled. Some would say that it already passed but sadly, it wasn't. Apollo's meddling created a terrible mistake and he called himself the god of prophecies. Pathetic."

"I don't understand. That doesn't explain anything about Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed wrinkling her nose. It's such a headache for a child of Athena for not knowing things.

Artemis gasped in realization. "It can't be, Percy"

Thetis nodded. "Perseus had taken the place of Achilles. He is destined to surpass his father. Quite powerful don't you think?

"But Percy's a demigod. You are a Nereid, a minor sea goddess and that would make Percy's father mortal." Annabeth pointed out.

Artemis made a wry face. "Lord Poseidon is Percy's father. If the prophecy about Thetis is true, then Percy is an extremely powerful… and dangerous demigod." She said the last part in a small voice.

"Poseidon broke the oath twice?" Annabeth asked in apprehension. Did Percy knew about his true identity and kept it from them?

Artemis nodded remembering the 'mistaken identity accident' between Thetis and Percy' adopted mother.

Thetis shrugged. "Unknowingly actually, but that mistake created a demigod like no other. Like I said before, Perseus is different from Achilles in terms on what they are destined to. They are quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Achilles was called by the Greeks, the Shield of the Army. He was their defender. He was born out of love and care of both of his parents." Thetis said miserably. "Perseus on the other hand, was born out of hate, misery and suffering. If it weren't for the power of the river Lethe, I could have turned him on what he should be. My lost memories only delayed what he was destined for."

Artemis and Annabeth shared a glance. If Percy was the contradicting side, it only meant that…

"He is born to destroy. He is my little destroyer. He carries the weight of my hatred I feed on my years of sorrow and he shoulders the thoughts of violence I drink to fill my thirst in times of despair. Perseus housed the darkness that crept into my heart and mind from the moment I mourned for Achilles' death. From that day, I started to lose my mind." Thetis cried gripping the trident harder.

Artemis focused her gaze on Percy, not minding the fact that his crazy Nereid mother was in control. How Percy could keep all those things inside him? But tracing back to his past, he was used to lock his feelings inside especially his depression. If this pain and misery kept on piling up, Artemis could foresee that Percy's outburst would be thousand worse than how he dealt with his stepfather.

"But why now?" Annabeth asked desperately. Their dilemma was piling up like paper works. Few hours more and a full fledge Olympian war would broke out and one of the symbols of power was in the hands of a bewitched friend.

Thetis fixed her purple eyes on Annabeth. "What an interesting question, my dear. Maybe I was waiting for the right time, the right time for revenge."

"Why use Percy? How could you do this to the only man I deemed different from the rest of his specie?" Artemis snarled with fury. And she thought that only men had twisted minds. "What kind of mother are you?"

A ripple of uneasiness passed through Percy's face. His exasperated visage contorted into a frown. Almost instantly, his now purple eyes blazed with rage and his face distorted into an expression of extreme anger. Artemis blinked. She was certain that Percy seemed confused for a second as if the real Percy was still awake and trying to make his way for control.

Thetis sent her a murderous glare. "Coming from a woman who will never become a mother. You don't know what it feels like to lose a child!"

Artemis returned the glare. "I don't need to be a mother to know the grief and sadness you felt when you lose your son. My hunters are like daughters to me. Each time one fell from battle, it breaks my heart."

"Nonsense," Thetis pointed the trident at Artemis. "You, Apollo's twin—for your brother's interference that brought me to indulge this darkness, you shall pay. Your immortal life will recompense to my son's death though it wouldn't be enough to quench my thirst for revenge. If I have to, I'll tear Olympus down until I get my hands on Apollo."

"Percy saved me several times," Artemis said finally recognizing that she was saved by a man. She readied her hunting knives in each hand as the goddess' silver eyes bored into Thetis' purple ones. "This time, I'll be the one to save him by expelling his deranged mother out of his body."

Percy had a sinister glow that made him looked like a madman before Thetis barreled towards the moon goddess using his body. The bronze trident at ready, poised to impale anyone prepared to meet their demise at the hands of the destined destroyer.

* * *

**Notes:**

I'm sorry that it took more than one week (at least less than two) for me to update but I can say I'll be updating faster this coming days since I have a week for relaxation sort of.

This evil idea of Percy's mother came from MoA where Percy, Jason and Piper encountered Hagno and some bunch of nymphs in a nymphaeum in Rome. A Nereid is actually a sea nymph so, oh well you get the drift. Besides, Perseus means destroyer and it sounds fun.

Ahhhh I feel so sappy. Your reviews, favorites and follows are very much appreciated. Suggestions are always welcome but I do hope it would be much related in the story.

What do you think of this chapter then? Review and let me know.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Special thanks to: **SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW, for his awesome suggestion of Percy's mother. I tinkered about the how I would put it on the story but still he is the one who came up with Thetis. Thank you very much.

I'm sorry for those who wanted the primordial sea goddess, Thalassa or any of Chaos' daughters but I really can't think of any twist for them but thanks for your suggestions maybe after some time in the story I could insert them for other purposes.


	9. Reconciled

**Chapter IX**

* * *

Percy was in a desperate situation.

The voice he was talking to earlier became silent after it said that he would face his destiny right at this moment. After he barely managed to defeat the war god, a new unidentified individual emerged before him. The being was made of smoke like a cloud but instead of a cloud's normal fluffy whitish color, it was darkish with odd silver-colored highlights but it had the shape of a human about Percy's size and height. In each cloudy hands of the figure, two hunting knives were present.

_Okay, _Percy thought looking oddly at the gas-filled being. _How do you fight a cloud person?_

"Who are you?" he asked gripping the trident. The figure seemed to drift in the air like a usual smoke but it retained its figure rather than dispersing.

He heard the misty figure snarled at him in response with such ferocity.

_Definitely not a friendly cloud person, _Percy thought narrowing his eyes at the misty figure.

When the figure stepped forward, hunting knives at hand, Percy pointed the trident at it. At some point, he heard weird voices saying like '_What kind of mother are you?' _As far as Percy was concern, he could never be a mother but perhaps a father in the future if ever he would live that long.

Back on the dire situation, Percy should beat this one as fast as possible. His friends needed to have all three symbols of power to prevent the war and time was running out. "If you are going to prevent my friends from returning this weapon, you have to go through me first." He said with the same bravado when he faced Ares.

Now he only heard murmurings, several murmurings. He only wished his friends were fine as he didn't have the chance to take a quick glance back on the shore.

Even if Percy had been scanning the area, he couldn't have known that the two of them were alone, that he had in fact was standing in a pretend place under the spell of his own mother and the cloud person as he called it was actually the goddess of the hunt.

Just like how he started his fight with the god of war, Percy acted first, charging the cloud person with Poseidon's trident raised.

* * *

In a matter of milliseconds, Percy and Artemis raced towards each other. Their inhuman speed turned them into a blur and their weapons collided: trident against hunting knives.

_CLANG!_

The impact sent shockwaves of displaced air reverberating throughout the shore. Both of them stood their ground firmly. They pressed their weapons harder in a cyclone of silver and purple streaks of light, the winds of both scudding around them, popping and sizzling with silver light and purplish flames shooting every which way.

Water and ice walls surrounded Annabeth, Piper and the still unconscious Dylan and Grover. They were hoping to help Artemis but Thetis preventing them from interfering.

Having two weapons, Artemis used her advantage swiftly. She slashed Percy left and right, maneuvering her attacks so that if she got a clear shot, the injury wouldn't be fatal to Percy. To Artemis' disappointment, Percy simply rotated his wrists, swinging the trident in a semi-arc as he blocked both attacks simultaneously.

Thetis grinned. "You can't defeat my son, daughter of Leto."

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Percy who was under the control of Thetis. _What did just Thetis said? 'You can't defeat my son?' _The goddess of the moon thought. She was certain that Thetis possessed Percy but the way Thetis said it, it meant that it wasn't her fighting but Percy.

"I am the one who taught Percy the ways of being a hunter," Artemis said, trying to invite Thetis to talk more. Maybe she would figure what kind of spell the Nereid was using.

Thetis' smile grew bigger. "That's another reason for you to be afraid."

_Hmm. Is his mind being manipulated rather than controlled?_

The fight went on and to say Artemis was shocked would be an understatement. Thetis fought her evenly. How could a minor sea goddess hold against an Olympian? If it was Percy, he could really stand against her as long as she wouldn't utilize her godly powers. But even if she used her godly powers at this moment, Thetis would counter its effects instantly. Most of the time, confusion crossed Percy's face, which gave Artemis hope that Percy was still awake.

Artemis summed it up and came into three realizations.

First, with Thetis involvement and influence, Percy somewhat unlocked his full potential and had achieved a higher degree of control over his water and ice powers. Artemis admitted grudgingly that Percy could rival an Olympian in terms of strength and speed. Part of the blame was hers since she was the one who trained him.

Second, Percy wasn't totally under Thetis' control. As far as she knew, the fifty Nereids weren't born or trained to fight in physical battles but those minor sea goddesses truly had vast control over water because of their father, the old sea god Nereus. Basically, she was really fighting Percy and Thetis was just intoxicating Percy's mind with falsities to act differently.

Third, Percy seemed to know everything about her fighting style, well, except archery. Artemis had known it for a long time that Percy was a good observer. Somehow, Percy memorized how she moved in battle and especially how she would attack and defend. In conclusion, Percy was able to predict her attacks and where to expect it.

_Talking about sparring everyday just to push him to his limits (and to torture him back then), _Artemis thought. _He really is beyond my expectations._

She came up first with a plan to force Thetis/Percy away from the water. She backed away and her silver bow materialized. The goddess of archery started pelting him with arrows; each release aimed to immobilize the target demigod.

Percy chased Artemis, moving away from the surf. He deflected the arrows with the trident and with the water swirling around him.

Artemis smirked inwardly. _Good result. I just need to knock you out and will deal with your demented mother after. _Although as for how she would knock Percy out cold, Artemis had no idea.

When Percy was a few yards away from the water, something unexpected happened.

A beautiful woman around twenty five with flowing jet black hair that reached down her back and glittering purple eyes suddenly materialized right behind Percy. It seemed like she was ejected out of him.

Percy halted on his tracks looking confused though his eyes remained fiery purple as the woman's. His free hand went up to clutch his throbbing temple.

Not wasting the golden opportunity, Artemis lunged at Percy with blazing speed, tackling him to the ground. Percy struggled, dropping the trident while Artemis wrapped her arms around him tightly. Pouring her godly strength in her arms, she knew that she would never let him go.

"Thetis!" Artemis shouted as she glared at the woman. Even the lone spectator, Annabeth, who was there thinking of a way to help the goddess, was surprised at the sudden appearance of the Nereid.

"Sisters…" Thetis said sounding displeased. Both of her arms and legs were being tied up in a combination of gold and celestial bronze chains.

Artemis' quickly scanned the area and her eyes landed on several strange figures in the middle of the bay, beautiful women who resembled Thetis, numbering forty nine as she counted. The fifty Nereid daughters of Nereus had only gathered once in a same place outside Poseidon's court and it was during the time when they mourned Achilles' death.

_Poseidon must have sent them, he was now aware of Percy's existence. _Artemis thought. _If there was no war coming, Poseidon must have come here himself._

Artemis looked directly at Thetis. "I don't think your sisters came to aid you. Release your control over Percy!" Percy was squirming beneath her but without the waters help; Artemis was a lot stronger than him. Her death grip held him successfully in place.

"It doesn't matter," Thetis said, ignoring the chains her Nereid sisters were conjuring. "Like me, they cannot purposely leave the sea and my son will continue to fight you."

Before Artemis could reply, Percy managed to slide a hunting knife out and slashed her right arm, leaving a good-size cut. Her golden blood dribbled down her sleeve. She glared briefly at him.

"Percy you idiot, get to your senses!" Artemis hissed as she pried the knife off Percy's hand. She thought her words could bring Percy back but it failed. Fortunately, she saw that Percy seemed to perceive her voice.

"He can't hear you," Thetis said but now there was hint of uneasiness in her voice. Artemis caught that anyway. "You have wasted your chance."

Percy yelled and a wall of water splashed Artemis off him. Without his knife, he brandished his sword and the two powerful and agile hunters engaged again in a good old-fashioned hand to hand combat.

Artemis grimaced. She should have knocked Percy out there but she had second thoughts. She was scared and unnerved by the feeling that she might end up killing him like she had done with Orion. It was not to compare Percy with Orion but if she got mad at first when she accidentally shot that prick because of Apollo's trickery, what would she felt if she would made a mistake in saving Percy? Orion was a horrible one while Percy was her friend that she actually liked. _Stupid emotions_.

Artemis was already out of fresh ideas. The battle was simply recurring as Percy knew everything she could do. In addition, Percy was mirroring her moves; he had developed her fighting style. Whether it's natural or because of Thetis, Percy was definitely a force to reckon with.

Thetis laughed. "Like I told you daughter of Leto, you can't defeat Perseus. As you can see, he has your skills. I must admit, you taught my son well."

_Was there something that Percy's battle instinct couldn't predict or expect? _Artemis thought. She glanced again at the demigods trying to find help. Athena's daughter was now lying on the soft sand of the shore, her chest rising and falling slowly. She had fallen asleep.

From a distance, she saw Piper peeked from her hiding place. The goddess of the hunt reddened for a brief time as an idea hit her. _I might thank her later._

* * *

When something heavy was lifted from Percy, he felt his head ache like it was being squished. His surroundings seemed to ripple. In truth, Thetis was losing hold on Percy's mind. The cloud person or misty figure in front of him flickered and he could now determine that it was a female.

He heard a voice again but this time it sounded familiar. He was fed up with these voices and charged the misty figure again. His opponent was a very good fighter. It was kinda odd that the cloud being moved like a hunter or to be exact a huntress.

When they were a few feet apart, Percy heard it say. "Remember the night when you found me."

_Huh?_

When they crossed blades, their heads were a few inches away from each other. Percy was concentrating on a one final push to exert his whole effort to defeat it when he felt a warm feeling on his lips.

It lasted for only less than a second.

But he was certain that it was a kiss. _Well, it felt like a kiss. _Percy thought but it clearly distracted him for a while as the scent of the forest reached his nose. _When did a forest appear near Santa Monica pier?_

"You promised you'll keep me safe." The voice whispered, sounding desperate.

A strong gust of wind rushed, wiping the cloudy figure. Percy froze when the face of Artemis reappeared very close to him, her silver eyes flashing with regret and anger.

"Arty?"

If Artemis heard him, she probably ignored it as she forcefully drove her right fist directly at Percy's face. Her godly punch connected on Percy's left cheek.

Percy felt like a sledgehammer was thrown straight to his head. He crumpled to the ground. He felt weak: his arms, legs, and his joints and…in short everything. He was surprised he didn't fell unconscious. Artemis was a lot stronger than his stepfather.

He looked up at Artemis only to find her facing a woman who looked a lot like her mother Sally, with the exception of the purple eyes. Looking back at the goddess, Artemis was walking towards his mother look-alike.

_Oh,_ Percy thought. He heard his real mother's voice awhile back. Sally and Sarah are supposedly to be twins. _Could it be my mother? Why Arty does look like she was going to kill her?_

"Arty…" He croaked trying to stop the moon goddess.

This time around, Artemis heard him. She spun and quickly ran to him, helping him to sit up.

"Percy," Artemis said worriedly. "Do you recognize me? Do you remember anything?"

Percy laughed. "I don't know, Arty. I think your fist was enough to make me forget everything. It hurts. A lot."

Artemis glared at him. "You idiot! You have gone into a stupid killing rampage."

"I don't remember that. As far as I remember I was fighting a person made of cloud," Percy said, his eyes drifted on Artemis' bleeding arm. "Who did that?"

"You did." Percy's jaw dropped. "I'll explain later but right now we have to deal with your mother."

"My mother?"

Artemis pointed her index finger on Thetis. The goddess' eyes widened when she found Thetis out of her chains. The Nereid mother of Percy was smiling rather lovingly at him. Every other Nereid was standing behind her, all wearing sad smiles on their faces.

"How dare you look at Percy like that?" Artemis shouted, standing protectively in front of a still wobbly son of Thetis. _So they will aid their sister after all? What's really going on?_

Thetis walked along the surf, not daring to leave the water. "I'm his mother and before you start picking a fight with me or with my sister, I suggest you think twice. You may be an Olympian but you have no chance against us after fighting my son. Be still and let me explain."

Artemis, clearly understanding their current chances, remained standing in front of Percy defensively.

"Wise choice, daughter of Leto," Thetis remarked. "Everything I said earlier was the truth, well, except on the part of killing you. I simply wished to see how my son had grown into a fine young man. I beg your pardon for my earlier aggressiveness and hostility."

Artemis was shocked at Thetis' revelation while Percy sat there, confused. "But it doesn't give you the right to use your _own _son for doing that kind of thing. I nearly killed him!"

Thetis stared at the goddess with a neutral face. "I manipulated my son because it is what I've seen on my own vision. I have the gift of prophecies and I always get a glimpse of possibilities in the future. As much as I hate it, I have to do it or else…" She left it hanging.

Artemis blinked once or twice. "What would happen if you didn't do it?" She asked her, the previous anger in her voice gone. Just like Percy, Thetis was good in switching moods and hiding their true emotions.

Thetis shifted her gaze at Percy. "His future will be different and I can tell that you will not like it. Like my first child, Achilles, I already know what would Percy will be. For the better or for the worse, I can't tell you anything."

Artemis nodded. Telling the future was never good. Some would try to change it which only resulted into miserable failures. "You said you are telling the truth about everything, does that mean that you'll still kill my broth…"

The Nereid interrupted, her purple eyes shone with hate. "Yes. If it's Apollo that would be standing right in front of me, I would attack him myself. I called my sisters to keep me in check and not to overdo my stay. I may not be a warrior but as long as I stood in my turf, I can easily fight you."

Artemis remained silent. Thetis moved a little closer and opened her arms for Percy. The moon goddess tensed but as she looked at Percy's longing eyes, she needed not to worry.

Percy was trying to hold his tears back. This was his mother. Even if he couldn't comprehend what was happening about manipulating and using him, he just wanted to hug her. Water flowed to him, filling him with new strength and he didn't waste his time. He ran to his mother's arms.

They held each other for a minute before Percy pulled away. Thetis' hate melted, her purple eyes flickered into what supposedly a sea nymph's uncorrupted state: a vibrant blue to green color. It only lasted for a few seconds before it returned into purple ones.

"Mom…" Percy said.

"Perseus," Thetis said rubbing circles on her son's back. "You'll know everything you wanted to know once you granted my final wish. I implanted the important things in my memory you needed to know after you set me free. I cannot stay for long."

"But…we just met," He protested, holding Thetis tighter. "You can't possibly leave me or wish for me to set you free whatever it meant."

"I've been always with you. I was away from my life source for a very long time that when you are five, I have to conceal my essence inside you, only to be awoken when you return in the sea." She explained.

Thetis continued. "My heart and mind was already tainted with so much hate that without my sisters here keeping it at bay, I might lose myself. But remember, I always love you like how I love Achilles. You two are so important to me that I tried to change both of you and your brother's fate but I know that it wouldn't happen. So I decided to do this even if it might hurt me. In the end, you must set me free."

Percy nodded blankly. He picked up the trident and handled it to one of his mother's sister. "Please bring it back to your Lord Poseidon and ask him to call off the war. My friends have tried hard to recover that." He glanced at his friends, whom all are sleeping. Apparently, the Nereids have taken some precautionary actions.

"You have our word, nephew." A Nereid said. "Your friends will wake up once we left and I think Lady Artemis will help them to Olympus."

"I will," replied from the goddess.

Thetis kissed Percy's forehead. She guided Percy's hand just above her heart. "Now, you have to grant my final wish. I'll transfer some of my essence to you and some of my memories."

"Is there no other way?" Percy asked hopelessly. He doesn't really need additional power anyway.

"It's the only way for me to escape this prophecy. I know it sound so selfish of me but I hope you understand that I don't want others to exploit this. We may never know that perhaps they would use me in their own advantage and benefit in the future." Thetis explained.

Percy sobbed silently. "I love you mom…"

Thetis turned to Artemis. "Once again, I offer to you my humble apologies, Lady Artemis and thank you for making my son a good young man."

Artemis nodded, confirming that she forgave her. She had another thing to hate Apollo. It was clear that Apollo's intervention devastated Thetis. He broke the Ancient Law just because he was one of the patrons of Troy. _Little brother, you really are a stupid_ _sun god_.

Thetis shed tears before she pushed it, a strong surge of power channeled through Percy's hand to her heart along with the power of every Nereid present. Thetis's form flickered, slowly dissipating in the air. She smiled sadly at Percy.

"Thank you Percy. I love you my son." She faded as part of her essence transferring to Percy. "I'll always be with you…Extend my gratitude to Sally."

A tear trickled down Percy's cheek and his vision spun. Darkness befell him.

* * *

Percy woke up in a familiar bed in his old camping site, her real mother's favorite, where Hestia brought him to train and live on his own. Artemis sat next to him holding a glass of nectar and a square of ambrosia. An upsurge of nausea rolled over him as he tried to remember the events that had happened.

Artemis made him sip through the drinking straw. "How are Annabeth, Grover and Dylan? What happened to the war?" Percy asked groggily. He was sad that his mother Thetis chose to fade but at least he knew that his mother really loved him.

The goddess smiled at him. "Your friends arrived safely to Olympus. All symbols of power were sent back to its rightful owners. The threat of war has been called off." She said looking a little worried though.

Percy noticed her anguish look. "Is there another problem Arty?"

Artemis sighed. "Yes. Ares escaped punishment and he told the council about your existence. Of course, no one knows about you except me, Hephaestus and Hestia. Although I got the feeling that Poseidon already knew about you since you entered his domain but he remained silent in the meeting. Zeus thinks you're a threat to Olympus because you defeated the war god and he ordered your immediate capture."

"You're going to bring me to Olympus then?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You think so low of me, Perseus. Just because I hate men in general, it doesn't mean I will betray a friend. Besides, you have been out for two days. If I surrendered you to my father, I have done it while you are asleep."

Percy stared at her with uncertainty. It wasn't because of Artemis' antagonism of men but for the reason that last time he attacked Artemis. He just remembered it today very clearly and on how he fought her unknowingly. It was more enough reason to scorn him among the males she despised.

Artemis chuckled at the look Percy was giving her. "You're thinking that you have ruined our friendship and caused me to hate you because of those little scratches you gave me?" She asked, her eyes shining mischievously.

Percy nodded nervously and Artemis burst into a sudden fits of laughter. "If I do, you will find yourself wondering in the underworld or galloping in forest as a jackalope. You are not yourself at last time so I can't, by any means, hate you." She said in between soft laughs.

"Haha. Very funny." Percy responded sarcastically. _It's good to hear her laughter. Last I'll hear it. The hunt is over. _He thought sadly. "Did they know that you were helping or with me?"

"No," Artemis replied. "Ares thought that you are a rogue demigod working for the Titan Lord. Rest assured that everyone who knew about you are safe and have sworn to the Styx never to reveal that they had particular knowledge of you."

Percy slumped back in relief. The tent became quiet for a long time as Percy and Artemis enjoyed each other's company.

"Thank you." Percy said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For bringing me back," Percy said quietly, staring at the tent's ceiling. "I mean, you save me back there in Santa Monica. My face still hurts though."

Artemis blushed, remembering the way she helped him. "Well, I can't think of another way to lift Thetis' bewitchment on you. I have to defeat you and knock you out."

"My memory is quite vague at our fight," Percy said. "But it was returning to me like my mom told me. Though, I wasn't sure about a certain part of the fight."

Artemis turned even redder. Luckily, Percy wasn't looking at her. "What part?" she asked even though she already knew what shocking part it was. _What would I tell him in case he asks?_

It was Percy's turn to blush. There was no way he would lie to Artemis so he told her the truth. "I don't know if it was my imagination or what, but my lips felt warm at that time. It's like someone had kissed me."

Artemis nodded, still beet red. "Anything you remember other than that?" she asked making sure whether Percy remembered or not. If that was the case, she was ready to deny and to tell that probably he was hallucinating because of Thetis' power. The feeling was quite infuriating her all the time.

Percy continued. "Well the misty figure disappeared and you were standing on the figure's spot very close in front of me and your right fist went straight to my face." He winced remembering how strong the maiden goddess was.

Artemis nodded tensely. "Have you realized who it was?"

"You mean the misty figure?" Percy said deep in thought. He had an idea but it couldn't be Artemis because if it was her, then it only meant one thing.

She nodded again.

"Hmmm… if you were on that misty figure spot then—"

Percy never got the chance to finish what she was saying when Piper rushed suddenly inside the tent startling Percy and Artemis. She looked deviously at the two before she sat next to Percy, opposite to Artemis.

"How are you Percy?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine," Percy said before noticing the large bag Piper was carrying. "Thanks for the concern Pipes but what's with the bag? Where are you going?"

"You see… Percy… I followed your advice and I called my dad." Piper said stammering a little.

Percy nodded. "So you're going to try once more?"

"Yeah," Piper replied softly. "And perhaps, I'll attend a new school too. But don't worry about me; I can handle myself now especially around boys."

Percy turned to Artemis. "Will monsters attack her that much?"

Artemis shook her head. "No, probably they will ignore her." She turned to Piper. "I mean no offence to you my dear but children of Aphrodite have weaker scent and thus will not attract monsters often." She explained.

"I don't mind, Lady Artemis." Piper said politely. "I think it would be better if they will ignore me. And I'd like to thank the two of you for teaching me how to fight. I haven't had so much fun even if it's life threatening."

Artemis nodded. "I share the same sentiment with you, Piper." Besides, the goddess was still looking forward for Piper joining her hunt.

Piper nodded before she leaned in to Percy. The daughter of Aphrodite kissed Percy softly on the cheek much to the goddess' shock before she bid her goodbye to the two, sprinting outside Percy's tent.

"I can see you like it," Artemis remarked, whose face hardened for a reason, glanced down at Percy. "You know, Piper is nice, nicer than her mother if you will actually meet Aphrodite. Mortals labeled the goddess of love as my opposite."

Percy was shocked while staring at Piper's retreating figure. Well, he was more shocked not because of Piper's action but of Artemis reaction. "Uhm…Piper is just friendly and yeah…she is really nice." And he chose not to comment on Aphrodite being Artemis' opposite.

Artemis crossed her arms around her chest. "You've taken a liking to her, I can tell."

Percy looked confused. "Of course I like Piper, I mean as a friend if that's what you are talking about. Why?"

Artemis sighed. It was a kiss on the cheek while she, on the other hand, had kissed him in the lips. _No, I just brushed mine to his just to distract him. _She reminded herself. Still, the goddess of _maidens _pressed the idea that she didn't know why she was acting up strange. Or maybe it's what they call jealousy.

"Can we take a walk outside for a while?" She asked quietly not explaining why.

Percy, lying in the bed perplexed, stretched his arms and legs, testing whether he could accompany the goddess. The nectar and ambrosia, as always, had done its job pretty well. "I think I can."

They walked through the, Artemis leading and Percy following her lead. It was a cloudless night and Percy wondered how the heck Piper left the place. _Aunt Hestia had helped her probably._ The moon and stars were clearly visible and the water crashing from the waterfall hogged the sound.

As they walked through the place, Percy couldn't help but to stare at Artemis, noticing how the darkness of the night enhanced the silver glow around her. _Definitely beautiful_, he thought. Percy felt a little sad though.

"I'll be returning to my hunt this night since the problem with Echidna has been solved." Artemis said breaking the silence.

Good thing, Artemis kept her focus on the steps ahead as Percy continued to stare at her. "I think it can't be helped. On top of that, your hunters probably miss you already." Percy responded.

"Same goes for me, I miss my hunters." Artemis said. "How about you? What are you going to do since your training with me is done?"

"I'll still train on my own like I use to," Percy said as he slid out one of his hunting knife. "And I'll visit my other mom. I know she would like to know what happened."

Silence enveloped them again. After a minute, Percy tapped Artemis by the shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Arty, before you go I'd like you to have this." He said before handing her one of his hunting knife where his name was inscribed, Percy's knife from Hestia.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Percy took a deep breath forcing a blush not to appear in his cheeks. "You are my first friend and you are a great teacher so this is my way of thanking you. I hope you accept it."

"You know Percy it wasn't necessary to thank me," Artemis said but she took Percy's knife anyway. A silver hunting knife materialized in her hand. "Here. If you are giving me one of yours, I'll give you one of my personal hunting knives. Don't lose it."

Percy felt flattered and elated. At least he would have something to treasure from his very first friend. Something he didn't expect from Artemis to do. "I won't. I promise, _Phoebe _Artemis." Percy read the name emblazoned in Artemis' silver hunting knife.

Artemis scowled but it was rather playful than in exasperation. "You're lucky that I consider you my friend, _Perseus _Jackson."

Percy grinned mischievously knowing he won in this name irritation contest. "Thanks Arty."

Artemis blushed and she thought about something to change the subject. "You know, I've accepted to train you because of what happened to my hunt." She bit her lower lip. _Why would I say that? I mean at first it was for entirely for the sake of my hunt but…_

"I know that."

"But I never knew that I'll have fun in hunting with a company of a man." She supplied.

"I hope it wasn't because of the things you tormented me of." Percy said shuddering at the thought of his first weeks of training. Artemis was very harsh.

Artemis jabbed him in the ribs. "Maybe at first," she admitted. "But how could you blame me? I've spent thousands of years pretty much despising males. Anyhow, I truly had fun in this short encounter of ours. At least for me, it was a new feeling of actually having a male friend."

Percy nodded. "Likewise Arty, I actually have a man hating goddess for a friend." He said in a happy tone, emphasizing the man hating part.

Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled. She suddenly closed the distance and pulled him into an embrace. It all happened by instinct at the thought of losing the one man unlike any other she met for a long time. It was there last night together.

Percy tensed in surprise. Partly because he had felt the same warm feeling when the unknown female figure he fought in Santa Monica kissed him suddenly even though what Artemis had done tonight was a hug. Besides, it couldn't be Artemis. Sure they were friends and all but to the point of Artemis kissing him? Impossible, she was a maiden goddess and again the man hating one.

"I'm treating a fellow hunter and the only man I came to trust with respect." Artemis said and she felt Percy relaxing.

"Uhm thanks, I guess." Percy mumbled unable to return the gesture. He doesn't know what would be Artemis' reaction if he would hug her. Better safe than sorry.

"And if you ever become one of those disgusting males I hate, I swear I'll kill you a hundred times over on the day we meet again." Artemis whispered before pulling back. Her mind drifted on his past hunting companion, Orion. It really scared her if someday Percy would turn into a scoundrel like his half-brother especially she had developed certain affection for Percy. The threat was only a defensive mechanism of hers.

She smiled at Percy again, her cheeks showing a small tint of pink since it was her first time allowing herself to cling into a male in such a manner. Not to mention that it was the man she had her first kiss with even if Percy was partially unaware of it. The goddess stepped back and disappeared slowly while illuminating the clearing with bright silver light.

Percy stood by the clearing, still in deep thought that the known man hating goddess had hugged him. He stared at the moon intently, strapping Artemis' personal silver hunting knife to his side. He had something to tell to the goddess but Percy thought it would sound silly. The truth was he had taken a liking to Artemis the first time he saw her. Sure, they had a rough start but when he got to know the intrepid huntress more, he had grown fond of her.

Before Percy could return to his tent, two figures appeared in front of him. One was his Aunt Hestia who enveloped him in a hug after not seeing each other for several months. _Oh Gods, is this maiden-goddesses-hug-Percy day?_

The second one, man with albino white skin and zealous black eyes in black silk robe, walked grumpily to his side, shadows danced in the area. Percy let out a small smile at the lord of the Underworld. "Uncle Hades."

"Nephew," Hades grunted in somewhat bored tone. "It came to my knowledge that you are the one who recovered my helm."

"I had help uncle." Percy said casually.

Hades stared at him for a second. "Well, I don't like owing someone especially a demigod spawn of one of my brothers. I'm here to offer something you would like and will benefit me in the future." The god said sternly with the slightest hint of gratifying tone.

Percy inclined his head, genuinely interested. He had nothing to do but train alone in this place since Artemis left already. He would be much grateful having a new excuse to be away in this lonely place. "What is it uncle?"

"You're a son of Thetis are you not?"

Percy nodded.

"Your famous half-brother resides in the Underworld," Hades said. "And since Hestia says you are the child in the great prophecy, I offer you some valuable time with Achilles. He already agreed to train you and he also wishes to have a little time to talk with his one and only surviving sibling."

Percy absolutely liked the idea. Who wouldn't want to meet the greatest Greek warrior of all time anyway? Not to mention, Achilles was his half-brother. He doesn't really have anyone whom he was related to but his aunt turn adopted mother.(With the exemption of the gods and goddesses of course).

"I accept uncle." Percy answered excitedly.

Hades nodded. "Very well nephew. I look forward for you visiting my domain. Farewell." The Lord of the Dead was engulfed with shadows leaving Percy and Hestia alone.

The goddess of the hearth in her usual nine year old form invited Percy by the dead campfire and they sat together as Percy ate the food Hestia had summoned. Flames popped out of the campfire lighting the place.

"Uncle Hades said that his offer would benefit him," Percy said after munching a cheeseburger. "How? I mean, I'll go training and all but I don't think it would benefit him."

Hestia sighed while staring at the fire reflecting her own glowing red eyes. "My brother is planning to reintroduce his children back to the real world. He will need you in ensuring their safety when the time is right."

Percy's eyes widened slightly. "He broke the oath too?"

"No, Hades didn't. He was keeping his children in a special place for more than seventy years." Hestia explained. "Just like you, they are being kept secret from Olympus."

Percy nodded. "If that's the case, I don't mind Aunt Hestia. I'll be more willing to help."

Hestia beamed at him before she turned pale. "I think I owe you an apology, Percy."

Percy gave her a quizzical look. He knew that gods and goddesses are quite stubborn and wouldn't apologize to a mortal like Artemis, though the moon goddess implies it sometimes but for his Aunt Hestia, it's a natural thing to do. "Why are you apologizing Aunt Hestia? I don't remember anything you've done wrong. If you mean sending me with Artemis, I'm really glad about it. I learned a lot from her."

The goddess of the hearth shook her head. "It's about Thetis actually. You see, I am fully aware of what would happen there and I can't do anything about it. I let you find your own answers which almost end up in an aggravating situation. You fought two Olympians, Percy. It's something a twelve year old boy shouldn't do at that age."

Percy sighed heavily. His mother said that it would happen eventually and it did. It was an inevitable event. "About that, there is nothing to forgive since you aren't fault Aunt Hestia. It's something that would happen no matter what. Besides, I have met my real mother even if it started in a not very nice way. I'm just glad I met her."

Hestia smiled at him. She could see the sadness in his eyes for losing Thetis. The goddess of the hearth decided to change the subject.

"So Percy how's your stay with Artemis? Is anything worth sharing?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Percy blushed. His Aunt Hestia couldn't possibly know that he liked the maiden goddess, did she? "I guess it's worth sharing the torture I get from the man-hating goddess. By any means, Lady Artemis is actually nice if someone just got to know her better." He said trying to glare at his aunt but failing. His face was so hot in embarrassment.

Hestia chuckled. "My, my little nephew has a crush. That explains your red face, isn't it?"

Percy groaned, but there was no sense of denying it. He was certain that Hestia was the goddess of lie detectors. "If Arty knew, she would turn me into a jackalope. I have seen her demonstration back in Santa Monica."

Hestia shrugged. "Artemis let you call her by that nickname. She even stayed and watched over you this past two days. I'd say she sees you as friend, a real friend." She was quite shock that Percy would be able to attract Artemis' interest and yet she was worried since it might hurt the two in the end simply because her niece was a maiden goddess like herself.

Percy was shocked, his face turning into a deep shade of red. "She watched over me?" he asked in horror hoping that he didn't drool in his sleep.

Hestia nodded. "Even if my niece shuns men, she genuinely cares for her friends. Not even Apollo can get away without taking a major beating from Artemis if he tried to call her by that."

Percy paused.

"My mother told Artemis that I am_ somewhat_ a destined destroyer_,_ the exact opposite of Achilles, the shield of the Greeks. How could I possibly pick the right choice in the end if I was born to destroy?" Percy asked. He didn't need to find a thesaurus and know that the word 'destroy' had the same meaning with the great prophecy's final word: _raze._

Hestia smiled. "It's very simple, Percy. If you know what is good, you'll do good things. Sometimes destroying something doesn't mean it's already out of ill-will. Just keep in mind that it will always depend on you on doing the right thing."

Percy simply nodded. He still had four years to think about the prophecy. At present, he better prepared himself for the worst. After all, he had new friends and family to protect. He might not be like his half-brother Achilles but one thing for sure that he would choose the right thing no matter what.

A determined smile graced his lips as the moon glowed ever so brightly in the dark sky.

* * *

**Notes:**

And that concludes the Lightning thief part and the story will proceed on the Titan's curse plot skipping the Sea of Monsters but of course it would be different. I know that some of you wanted Percy to meet the Hunt already so next chapter it would be entitled: The Hunt in Maine.

Thank you so much for those who had reviewed, favorite and followed this story. The story now has 170 reviews, 183 favorites and 240 follows. It felt really good knowing that you like the story. It motivates me to carry on forward.

Again thank you for reading and don't forget to review, favorite and follow.

CF


	10. The Hunt in Maine

**Chapter X**

* * *

(1 and a half year later)

A band of fourteen adolescent girls in ski parkas and jeans were camped in a forest somewhere in Maine. The color silver glinted all over the place.

The Hunters of Artemis.

After the tragedy that befell on them, they had move on for a new expedition. With the help of Hestia, seven new girls joined their ranks but none of the hunters knew why the goddess of the hearth had helped them. Nevertheless, they were grateful for the help. The hunters were back in their usual work after they have suffered—the man hating girl's term whenever they stay in Camp Half-Blood—for several months waiting for Artemis to come back from her solo hunt.

While most of the girls are enjoying themselves in the campfire along with their sisters, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, was situated far away from her hunters. She was sitting on a huge rock staring intently on a half-moon above the night sky.

More than a year had passed and things only got worse but not for her hunt but for herself alone. Sighing in disbelief that something was welling up inside her, something she had never felt before and that at any other time she would have tamped down with all force of her formidable will: a sort of attraction. Although she was not certain if she really had actual romantic feelings for a man. _Just a sort of attraction_, Artemis kept on reminding herself.

Artemis realized that she really had this eerie feeling when she couldn't see him anymore. _You never know what it is until the reason for it is gone._ She thought wistfully.

She wasn't supposed to think of that upstart demigod in that way but over the days and months, the lingering affection grew and it was becoming futile to forget. The funny thing was, she calling him an upstart when in fact it all started because of her carelessness and unthinking rage.

Artemis sighed again. _Percy Jackson_

She unsheathed the hunting knife Percy gave her. His real name was clearly emblazoned over the flat of the blade. She had never seen him after they had parted ways after she took care of him for a few days. Twirling the knife in her fingers, she relieved her short adventure with him until a girl's voice invaded her musings.

"What troubles thee, My Lady?" A hunter with a silver circlet on the top of her head, said. Her volcanic black eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Artemis pushed back her annoyance at being disturbed, not to mention the irritation she always felt when people asked her what she was thinking despite the fact she was thinking about someone she shouldn't be thinking of or that she felt an attraction to.

Artemis faced her lieutenant, sheathing Percy's hunting knife.

"Nothing of much importance, Zoë," Artemis replied. "A friend crossed my mind. That's all."

Zoe frowned. Ever since her Lady Artemis returned from a solo hunt, the hunters notice some minor to major changes on their mistress. Artemis' treatment on men they encounter became more vicious and terrorizing as if the goddess had raised her standards. Zoe had no problem with that since she hated men that even rivaled Artemis' loathing to the opposite sex. She was considered to be the top man-hater in the ranks of Artemis' hunters.

The lieutenant also took notice of Artemis far colder demeanor over the goddess twin brother, Apollo, whenever the sun god visited their camp. Artemis treated him as if the whole incident with Orion reoccurred. She knew Artemis liked Orion for a little while when the goddess still didn't knew about the true colors of the hunter son of Poseidon. However, no one bothered to ask the real reason why, not even Apollo.

The most eye-catching difference was Artemis' new hunting knife. The knife was spectacularly beautiful but it wasn't silver, instead it was made of celestial bronze. Its fiery red hilt stood out from the Hunt's weapons. There was an engraved name in the blade which no one had read but Artemis herself. The goddess had used it every time when she came back to them.

Zoe, as if testing the waters in a river, sat beside her mistress and stared at the goddess intently.

"Is that the one who owns that bronze knife my lady?"

Artemis nodded stiffly. She was aware that she was already acting stranger than usual in front of her hunters. The goddess wanted to blame Percy for defiling what she branded men for several millennia but she couldn't. Instead she blamed herself for allowing herself to actually fall for him. A maiden goddess had taken a liking to a man, _pretty pathetic._ She thought.

"Is there something wrong Artemis?" Zoë asked seriously. "What happened to her?"

Artemis steeled her nerves not to flinch at her lieutenant's inquiry. Zoe, her faithful and loyal hunter and best friend, only called her by her name when they were alone or something was wrong or of great importance. She breathed out deeply. She trusted Zoe and they never kept secrets from each other. "Nothing wrong happened. For several months, I had a quite remarkable company during my solo hunt." She said without disclosing _Percy _being a male.

"Didn't thou ask her to join the hunt?"

"It's not possible."

"Not possible? Had she already gone astray then?"

Artemis shook her head no. "It's because h—"

They were interrupted when a bright flash of light descended in front of them. A man with sandy blond hair tucked in a winged helmet, his winged shoes flapped its wings as he approached the two girls.

"What brings you here, Hermes?" Artemis asked the god of messengers, with a hint of warning that implied: _flirt with me or my hunters and that was the last thing you would ever do_.

Hermes gulped before he pulled out a phone with two snakes intertwined in it. "Father orders you to go in Westover Hall, a military school here in Maine. Two demigods with quite powerful scents are found in there. Their scent was caught by a satyr from Camp Half-Blood and father wanted you to check on the demigods rescuing the two and if you can confirm whether they are children of Poseidon or Hades, you will bring them to Olympus."

"Is that all?"

"Expect monsters in the area. According to my sources, monsters were observing the two undetermined half-bloods for a long time. That's everything." Hermes finished.

"We will be going immediately," Artemis said. "I'll report to Olympus after the rescue mission."

Hermes flashed out subsequently.

Artemis stood up, grateful for Hermes sudden appearance as it kept her curious lieutenant from asking some more questions about her _friend_. She grimaced that this mission meant that her father was paranoid again. Her hunt for the mystery demigod as her father put it, was put into waste and was forgotten due to inactivity and no new sighting.

"Zoë, assemble the girls."

* * *

When Artemis and her Hunters arrived at Westover Hall, a fight had already ensued. Two girls, a blonde whom Artemis recognized as Annabeth, daughter of Athena and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and her half-sister were fighting a manticore. The monster had the face of a human, a body of a lion and a tail of a scorpion.

The two girls were covering Dylan, son of Poseidon and a satyr in escaping with two children. One girl around twelve and a boy around ten huddled in between the two campers as they trekked away the school. They both have black hair and zealous black eyes and pale skin complexion.

"Thy will my lady?" Zoe asked. "Do we aid them against the foul creature?"

"Not yet. We will come to their aid when the other monsters as Hermes mentioned came out from their hiding."

As if on cue, the monsters came flooding in like flies when the campers from Camp Half-Blood were pushed into a forest clearing near a cliff. The monsters were about thirty to forty, seemed very easy for the Hunt.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoe asked as every hunter eyed their prey. The maidens were buzzing with excitement especially the newly recruited ones.

Artemis' silver bow came into her hands. "Zoë, permission granted."

The piercing sound of a hunting horn echoed in the woods. Rain of silver arrows let loose at the monsters attacking the campers. Fourteen huntresses came hurtling down from the trees while Artemis made her way to the group, looking for the two unknown demigod.

"Lady Artemis!" Annabeth and Grover called as they had met the goddess before. Dylan remained silent because of his bad encounter with her.

"Interference! You Olympians are so desperate." Dr. Thorn, the manticore roared. "It's against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," Artemis said. "Hunting wild beast is within my domain. Unfortunately, you are a wild beast to be hunted down."

"Is that so?" The manticore laughed. "You Olympians thought that our lord doesn't have a plan? Well you see goddess, you are not the only one who knew how to hide well." It slammed its scorpion tail and another wave of monsters came, three to four times larger in number than the first. The most shocking part was that the leader of the monster was a demigod.

"Ethan Nakamura…" Annabeth said as she recognized the traitor. "He must have known where Luke is."

Thalia tensed at Luke's name. "We need to seize him."

"Luke was a traitor! He tried to kill me and…" Dylan ranted before Zoe interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt this little conversation," Zoë said to Annabeth and Thalia before glaring at Dylan with disgust. "But it seems we are surrounded. Watch out for the two children. They were after them."

"Puny little monsters. We can go through them easily." Dylan said while Annabeth thought hard about the possibilities in the situation. _'There's no way we'll be able to fight through them that way. There are too many even for Lady Artemis.' __She concluded as she had seen how Artemis fought back in Santa Monica._

"Silence you foolish boy," Artemis said in a harsh tone. "They may not be strong individually but with this many of them…"

The Hunt and the demigods had been taken by surprise—the manticore smirked cockily—they were outnumbered. Ethan Nakamura, now with an eye patch on his right eye, led Dr. Thorn's reinforcement.

"What a valuable prize indeed," Dr. Thorn mused. "First, I've snared some pathetic little brats. Now, we have the moon goddess and her bunch of little whiny girls."

As scornful as ever, the hunters bristled with anger and Artemis stepped forward trying to draw the attention away from her Hunt. She never thought that the manticore would have reinforcements somewhere. Whoever this Half-Blood helping the monster, he would have Hades to pay.

"How proud you must feel you foul beast," Artemis spat, signaling her hunters to form a close formation. Their silver bows aimed at the monsters and at Ethan. "And you boy, shall be sentenced by The Hunt for your treachery."

With a wave of Ethan's hand, pandemonium erupted.

Monsters stampeded toward them.

Artemis, her Hunters and campers were scurrying with their bows and swords rose in futile hope to eliminate every monster as fast as possible and to deflect the manticore's ballistic spikes. The spikes from its stinger were nearly close to impale their heads and the poison would certainly kill them. The goddess was able to intercept each spike splitting it into two with her arrows flying like a streak of moonlight.

Dr. Thorn barked orders to overwhelm the moon goddess. The monsters tried to catch her quickness off-guard since Artemis was the strongest threat on the demigod's side. The goddess was fighting Cyclopes, hellhounds, Laistrygonians all at once.

The Hunt's flawless coordination, their speed and accuracy were stunning. With their mistress at their side, all of them were pretty confident. Monsters disintegrated after another but what the Hunters failed to watch out for was the manticore. Since Artemis was too busy because of the manticore's orders, Dr. Thorn crept behind the lines.

Sometimes, quantity could beat quality.

In the midst of battle, Dr. Thorn managed to slip silently and snatch a hunter, Zoe in particular, which stopped the fighting all at once after Zoe screamed.

"Where should I start tearing this one apart? Her arms? Legs? Or perhaps I should just break her head off?" Dr. Thorn threatened.

Artemis, fearing for the life of her lieutenant, shouted frantically. "NO!"

The manticore brandished its stinger tail, aiming at Zoe. His hand that seemed to shift to a paw held Zoe's throat lifting her off the ground. She started to choke. "Lay down your weapons especially you goddess or else I'll wring her neck or drive my sharp tail in her head."

Artemis signaled her hunters to comply. Even the demigods followed suit reluctantly.

"Now, I want you, Artemis to come with us peacefully and don't even dare to fight back. I will spare everyone's life if you and my precious package—gesturing at the two undetermined children—will come along. I swear it on the River Styx. Now, swear on the Styx that you'll come with us without retaliation." Dr. Thorn smirked snidely. He knew that if he threatened to kill everyone, Artemis might simply sacrifice one hunter for the many. Two unknown demigods and a goddess in chains were more valuable than having deaths that wouldn't be useful at all other than having lesser enemies.

Zoe shook her head in defiance, unable to speak due to Thorn's grip on her throat. Artemis couldn't help it but give in. She didn't want to lose any member of her hunt, especially Zoe.

"I…" was all Artemis could utter when the ground started shaking violently, knocking everyone to their feet even the son of the Earthshaker, Dylan.

"Mind if I crash the party?" A male voice reverberated through the woods after the short but strong earthquake had stopped.

"Who goes there?" yelled Dr. Thorn. The manticore was not informed of another being in that accursed place. He glanced at Ethan for information but the son of Nemesis was just as clueless as he was.

"Desperate aren't you? Holding a lady as a hostage?" A figure dropped in the sky or rather he jumped off from a tree. He landed gracefully between the manticore and Artemis. Everyone could fathom that he was a male but they couldn't see his face as it was covered by a hood. Only his mouth was visible. He was dressed in a black hunting garb with silver and red outlines. If not for the fiery red designs splattered in his clothes, someone would think of him as a male version of a hunter, minus a bow as it was not present. "Next thing you do, you'll be hiding in their skirts."

Artemis and the hunters shook their head in disbelief. Evidently, the man-hating girls didn't think the boy was helping their cause. If not, he was making the situation worse. But no hunter bothered to move as it might cause the manticore to end Zoë's life in an instant.

"Quite arrogant aren't you boy," Dr. Thorn said but there was uncertainty in his voice. No one had ever brief him about this boy and he could feel the power rolling off the boy like waves. "You are not welcome here."

Ethan, however, had another plan. The boy was clearly not a camper to the best knowledge of the son of Nemesis. The glares and scowls directed at the boy was enough to show that he was a stranger. "Do not worry whoever you are. She will not be held for long if the goddess and those two kids over there will come with us peacefully."

"What is it for me?" asked the boy, sounding with great interest.

"Come with us. We can offer you anything. Our lord, the Titan of time, will reward you with anything you wish of. I can tell you're a lone demigod. I, as well, was fed up from the Olympians ignoring their children." Ethan explained. Dr. Thorn looked at him incredulously. The manticore really hated mortals, if only Kronos gave him full authority, he would tear this one apart. "Come with us and we will give you a brand new home and family."

The male hunter seemed to ponder the idea. "I'll be honored with such noble company. I mean, who wouldn't want to accompany the infamous maiden goddess Artemis along the way?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. Artemis was too worried for Zoë and too infuriated with the boy to recognize his voice.

The hooded hunter, which was Percy actually, grinned at Artemis who glared back with ferocity. _Indeed, who wouldn't want to be with this goddess? _Percy thought. It had been a while since he had messed with her. It brought back the memories when he trained with Artemis. She was still the Artemis he knew.

"Help us and bring the two children they were guarding. You can wish for anything from our lord."

"As you wish," Percy said but of course, Dr. Thorn didn't trust him. The manticore raised its stinger to launch a poisonous spike at Percy but halted when Percy faced Artemis, the hunters and the demigods.

As they prepared for another fight, Percy drew his pen; both Zoë and Artemis recognized it for entirely different reasons it as it sprang to its full length. For the lieutenant, she was the original owner of the sword before she joined the hunt and for the goddess, she knew one man who currently possessed it.

Stifling a gasp, Artemis smiled mentally. Hoping her only male friend had a good plan.

Percy started by slashing at thin air, but in the middle of the downward motion he disappeared in a trail of water vapor. He reappeared right beside Dr. Thorn. Riptide, however, continued its deadly downward path and the celestial bronze sword sliced the manticore's arm that held Zoë in captive. The huntress fell on Percy's arms, safe and secured.

The teleport slash both surprised the two parties.

Even before everyone heard Dr. Thorn's bloodcurdling scream, Artemis wasted no time and was the first to react after she recognized Percy. Artemis sent a blast of silver light at the monsters, making a group of five Laistrygonians explode.

Percy then materialized beside Artemis, setting Zoë on her feet quickly. He wasn't planning to carry a man-hater for a long time. It was plain stupid. He then flashed a small reassuring smile at the goddess before he evaporated yet again to finish his business with Dr. Thorn.

Dr. Thorn growled before throwing Ethan a menacing glare. "You stupid mortals shouldn't be trusted. I wonder what Lord Kronos had seen on you. You are nothing but a failure. I'll handle this traitorous brat first before I wring your neck, son of Nemesis."

Ethan glared back. He wanted the gods to properly recognize their children and his mother stood for balance. Offering something in exchange of another to the newcomer was what Nemesis was for. One thing for sure, the new boy ignored his offer.

Percy came face to face with the manticore. "Did you drop something?" He mocked.

"You traitorous meddler!" Dr. Thorn roared as he launched a spike directly at Percy's chest. "You shall pay!"

Dr. Thorn was fast and versatile, different from other monsters. Percy, however, had undergone rigorous training with Artemis for speed and honed his skills in close-combat with his half-brother hero, Achilles. He stormed the manticore.

"You're going to drop something again," Percy declared as he deflected the manticore's spike with his sword. "Cause I think I see your…—he swung Riptide with precise efficiency, decapitating Dr. Thorn—…head over there."

Dr. Thorn let out a horrible shriek as his head rolled down the snowy ground before exploding into a thousand yellow dusts. Ethan's eye widened and he knew that the scales had been changed. _Could it be the demigod Lord Kronos was looking for? He was gone for almost a year and Lord Kronos thought he was dead. _

Ethan then heard Kronos' voice and ordered him to escape and return to their secret place. But before he would leave, a new plan was already set in motion.

The hunters and the campers joined forces, sending the monsters to nothingness. With Percy's sword slashing here and there, he offered what support he could to the while protecting his main priority, the two children of Hades. Not so long, the monsters started to retreat. All enemies were killed in the sudden come back of the group.

Except for one.

Ethan Nakamura.

Three campers pursued the escaping traitor demigod. The son of Nemesis had run into a cliff overlooking the vast ocean several hundred feet below. He was being chased by Annabeth, Thalia and Dylan.

"Where's Luke?!" Annabeth demanded. "Tell us where Luke is!"

Ethan exchanged a few blows with the daughter of Zeus but it was obvious that Thalia was the better fighter because she had the great advantage with her four foot long spear against Ethan's short sword.

"Yield!" Thalia unleashed her terror-inducing shield, Aegis, after she tapped her bracelet. The horrid bronze head of Medusa seemed to come out alive. "You are going to tell us about Luke. There is no way we will let you escape!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but…" Ethan cringed at the sight before he glanced at the cliff right behind him. "…Luke pledged his allegiance to our lord. If you want to see him, come and join us. If not, you'll meet your demise once the Titan Lord has risen again."

"Right," Thalia snorted, her huge spear crackled with electricity. "Says the one who is trapped like a mouse around a corner."

"Says the one who caused Luke to join our side, Lord Kronos' forces," Ethan retorted and a smirk morphed on his lips after seeing Thalia's face lose its color. "I know everything. Luke told me. You are killed and your death was the final straw for Luke to turn against the gods because the gods didn't care!"

"You're lying!" Annabeth yelled before she lurched forward to Ethan. "Zeus saved Thalia by preserving her soul inside a tree. She sacrificed her life for the two of us. Luke will never do that… unless, unless you played with his mind. Kronos was just using him like how he was using you."

Thalia was too shaken up to respond. The daughter of Zeus was frozen in a standstill like a tree she used to be for five years. Dylan tried to help Annabeth but two hellhounds leapt from the shadows, sharp claws extended, directed at Thalia and Dylan. Taken by surprise, the son of Poseidon stumbled with Thalia as they were tackled by the huge dogs to the snowy ground.

Annabeth, fearing for friends, ran back for the two but Ethan charged her and they wrestled, rolling dangerously close to the cliff's edge.

The two hellhounds were about to take both Thalia and Dylan's lives disintegrated before it could bite their heads off. Silver arrows sprouted on both the hounds' neck.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled when she recovered.

"Stay away from the line of fire!" Zoe yelled as she signaled for her sisters. "Hunters!"

Ethan and Annabeth rolled to the edge of the cliff.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Thalia and Dylan yelled.

Percy's eyes widened as he saw what was happening. Artemis was following him closely behind. She was watching him with a little bit of suspicion since she saw him too preoccupied by the two children. She overheard Percy as the male demigod instructed Grover to watch over the two children.

"Stop!" Percy shouted, reappearing near the commotion but it was too late. The hunters released their arrows and he knew by then that he failed to protect a friend.

Ethan dragged Annabeth with him as he jumped over the cliff. The hunters managed to hit Ethan in the arm but the latter disappeared in darkness with the daughter of Athena.

Percy materialized over the edge, glancing below the water.

"This is your fault, Zoe Nightshade!" Thalia trembled with anger.

"I have warned thee," Zoe responded with distaste. Artemis stood beside her lieutenant. "I'm sorry demigods but your friend is beyond help."

"You should have let us save her." Dylan said, clenching his fist.

"Enough!" Percy shouted. He thought the mission was perfectly accomplished but he failed to save a friend. Annabeth, one of his very first friends along with Grover but was lost to gods know where. he felt that he wasn't really successful even if the two children of Hades were safe.

Dylan stomped his way towards Percy and grabbed him by the collar of his garb. "You! You could have saved her. Why you didn't even try?"

Percy bristled. He wrenched Dylan's hand away from him. "I had tried but I have some priorities here to accomplish first. Annabeth is my friend. If I have known, I'll jump at that cliff too. You're a son of Poseidon are you not? She disappeared magically, leaving no trace. You should have sensed that."

Dylan frowned. There was something familiar about this hooded boy in front of him. He yanked Percy's hood off all of the sudden, revealing the son of Thetis' sea green eyes and jet black hair. Percy countered by grabbing Dylan's wrist and throwing him towards Thalia.

"You!" Dylan growled pointing at Percy. "How dare you show yourself here?" He was bitter that Percy had beaten the war god according to Annabeth. He also heard from his lost friend that Percy was the one who returned the helm and the trident.

Thalia helped Dylan up and glared at Percy. Before the daughter of Zeus could rant and yell at Percy, fourteen hunters surrounded him. Each of their bows aimed at his head.

Zoe advanced towards him, eyeing him when he recapped the sword into its pen form and set it inside his pocket.

"Who are thee, boy?" Zoe demanded venomously. She recognized the sword from her past.

"You're welcome," Percy replied quickly as he sensed a being sneaking towards him. He sidestepped and blocked a knife slash from a certain goddess of the hunt. He grinned as two similar hunting knives clashed. On the happy note, Artemis was using Percy's gift to her to attack him. _Wonderful._

"Lady Artemis!" cried the hunters. If they were surprise at the sudden assault of the goddess, they are much surprise to find their mistress and the boy fighting with identical weapons. Each was holding one celestial bronze knife with red hilt and a huntress silver knife.

In the same time, Artemis and Percy jumped away from each other. Both sheathed their knives. Artemis motioned for her hunters to lower their weapons, they were confused but complied.

While Artemis remained stoic, Percy was grinning.

Everyone was watching when Artemis walked slowly toward him. She looked up and noticed his exposed face, studying it after more than a year of not seeing each other. _He changed physically but there was still his playful and sarcastic smile, _Artemis thought. Whatever happened during those times, the goddess was sure he had matured slightly. She thought about the desperate kiss she gave him in Santa Monica. It was the boldest move of her immortal life as a maiden. She didn't regret it but she was scared because of it.

She stopped and noticed how he towered her by several inches. He was now fourteen and she was still in her twelve year old form.

"Hi," Percy greeted. The hunters snickered in the background, anticipated to have a new jackalope to play with except Zoe. She was already infuriated at the boy in addition on how he talked at Artemis. It was certainly disrespectful but Artemis didn't mind it. Was she the only one to notice the similarity of their weapons?

Artemis punched him on the shoulder. Everyone's jaw dropped except Dylan. The son of Poseidon couldn't say anything as he was bound to the Styx never to reveal anything what happened in Santa Monica in relation with Percy's existence. In addition, he was afraid of the goddess.

"Ugh…" Percy groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "I thought my timing was perfect. I never thought it would end up like this."

Artemis glared at him for calling her name formally. "Perfect timing? A little later and a little stupidity and my lieutenant would have been dead."

"I'm sorry… Arty," Percy said sincerely, whispering his nickname for her. The loudness was only for Artemis to hear. The goddess' glare softened ever so slightly.

The hunters looked away. Zoe was biting her lower lip. They owed him for saving one of their sister's life. _Was that the reason why Artemis had a different approached at the boy? _They thought.

Everyone became silent for the lost daughter of Athena. Artemis vowed for to search for her. "Annabeth was a brave maiden. If she could be found, I shall find her. But at this moment, we should not dwell at that matter. I'll need every piece of information from everyone. And you, you have so much to explain especially how you handled your entrance." The last one directed at Percy.

"I think it's still a good distraction, don't you think Lady Artemis?" Percy asked grinning as he saw Artemis worsened her glare. There was no way he would call her by her nickname out loud in front of everyone especially the Hunters unless she asked him to. _Plus, Artemis made a cute face when angry_. He was older at her by two years in her current age. "What matters the most is that everyone is safe but Annabeth. I'll search for her too but before that, we need to talk."

Artemis nodded. She needed to do that too. "Zoe, Phoebe, set up camp here. Let Chiron's campers rest in an extra tent. Take the two children rescued to me later."

Zoe nodded hesitantly, giving Percy the critical eye. Well, every hunter was currently giving the son of Thetis their best glare. They don't like owing a boy anyway. Percy shrugged them off. He spent so many months under the glare of Artemis, the eyes of the real deal man-hater of all eternity.

Once they entered the tent which looked no different from any hunters' tents, Artemis smiled at Percy. This was the second time Percy had entered her tent. The first was when he was injured by the Nemean Lion after taking the claws instead of Artemis.

Percy looked at her questioningly.

Before answering, she pulled Percy in a hug. "Thank you Percy," Artemis said, silver eyes shined with gratefulness. "For saving Zoe."

Percy was too flustered to move. He wanted to hug her back but his confidence had left him whenever Artemis did what one would not expect from a maiden goddess to do. Outside, he already anticipated that Artemis would attack him for a typical man-hater she was. But what he wasn't prepared for was on Artemis other side, her soft side when she went _oh so _friendly at him. It was unheralded for but felt nice and touching.

"Uhm, don't mention it Arty. I'm glad I'd help anyone especially to those who are important to you." He said, trying to encircle his arms around her which was a bit awkward since he was so stiff at the current predicament.

Still being hugged by the goddess, the two of them didn't notice when Zoe entered the tent looking a little exasperated.

"My lady, the demigods had finally settled. What are thy new ord—" She froze when she saw Artemis and Percy. Since she was facing Artemis' back, Zoe couldn't see that Artemis was currently embracing Percy but she saw Percy's arms clearly. It was an inch away from her mistress' frame. She thought he was taking advantage of Artemis because she was save by him.

With a flicked of her hand, the silver charm dangling in her side turned into a bow. Notching an arrow from her quiver, she released a silver arrow quickly that whistled towards Percy's head.

Percy, the one facing the tent's entrance, had seen the arrow before it could hit him and by instinct, he wrapped one arm around Artemis' waist and pressed her tightly to his body. He quickly drew his bronze hunting knife in the other hand and deflected the arrow in the nick of time before it pierced his brain. Both heads turned to see the intruder, only to see an enraged Zoe in the opening flap of the tent.

"In the name of Uncle Hades, why did you do that?" Percy asked dangerously, narrowing his eyes at Zoe. He held Artemis protectively as if Zoe was going to steal her from him.

"Why art thou touching Lady Artemis?" The lieutenant hissed in outrage before she nocked another arrow aimed at Percy.

* * *

**Notes:**

There you go guys. I wrote this as fast as I can so that you'll have an idea how the next chapters would go. I might get busy these succeeding days because of school and homework but hey, you may never know but I might found an extra time to write. I'm working on how the hunters will react on further chapters. This chapter is only the first wave.

Since this is a new arc (Titan's curse), suggestions on how the story will go are welcome especially it may affect some key characters like Zoe and the di Angelos.

Some questions:

**Zeuswillknockyouup2:** damn i really like your story its one of the good ones and i really love the interaction between Artemis and Percy i cant wait to see the reaction of the hunt towards Percy i wonder if Zoe will also get a little crush on him like PIper and i cant wait to see how Percy reacts when he sees Arty trapped under sky and Atlas mocking her and i wonder if you plan making Percy a Little corrupted?

**Thank you. As for Zoe, I think I like that idea though I don't know how to insert that. As for Percy a little corrupted, you can expect it when he will meet Apollo :p**

**The Toast Ninja:** This is probably my favorite chapter! It is super good! I can't wait to see the hunt's reactions to Percy, and better yet how Artemis is actually friendly to Percy. I want to know whether Artemis is going to be openly friendly to Percy when he meets up with her and her hunt, or all hostile and cold just for show? Awesome story I can't wait for the next chapter! Please update soon! P.S. Is Piper out of the story for good?

**Thank you. As for Piper, yes, she will but may reappear after sometime. (Too early? Well, there are too many characters too handle in this new arc and adding Piper might ruin some of my ideas and the course of the story since I have some short outline for the story already.)**

**xauran27:** Definitely a good Pertemis story. One of the best stories I've read and the story goes smoothly. So what would be the Hunts reaction? How about Zoe and Bianca? Are they going to die?

**Thank you. As for Zoe and Bianca's lives, maybe I'll leave the decision to the readers. Of course I have my own ideas but I still I'd like to hear it from you. This is a fanfic and I always take into consideration my reader's opinion and suggestion. I try to compare on my own notes.**

To all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite, thank you so much!

Until next chapter,

Catastrophic Finale


End file.
